Trust Me
by LoolabelleMiracle
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. Fanfic...Chris meets RDJ. He has some issues but, then again, so does she. Can they learn to trust or will they fall apart? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Trust Me

Chapter One

(Author's Note- Please let me know if anyone is reading this. I am hoping that this will become a pretty long fic, but I need encouragement! This is a Robert Downey Jr. fanfic, set right after he gets out of rehab and starts working on 'The Singing Detective'. Please let me hear any thoughts and bear with the beginning, it may be a bit slow but it is well worth it…I think!)

"Well, Dart, here we are!" she crowed happily as she saw the city limit sign come into view. Los Angeles. She had finally made it, after 5 long days of driving and sleeping in parking lots and eating fast food. Her 2 year old Siberian Husky, D'Artagnan a.k.a. Dart, looked at her, unimpressed, then laid back down in the seat and went back to sleep. His only concern was their next stop and, hopefully, another fast food hamburger. Well, she wouldn't let his lack of enthusiasm depress her. She was in a new city, ready for a new life. She had just enough money to start over and with a few bags of clothes, some pictures, a laptop, and food for Dart, she headed straight into the city.

She had had enough sense to look ahead and find a hotel that allowed pets and managed to find it with little problem. The teenager yawned heavily, obviously bored, as she handed her the room key and Chris drove to the end of the building. From the looks of it there were very few other people in the hotel, which suited her just fine. The less traffic going by her door at night the better. After letting Dart run around the parking lot for a few minutes, she hauled her few boxes and bags into the hotel and crashed heavily on the hard but welcoming bed. It may have only been 8:00 at night in Los Angeles, but to her is was midnight and she had been on the road for far too long. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

The next morning she woke long before the rest of the city and walked outside to let Dart do his business. The sun was just peeking over the sky scrapers nearby and as she lit a cigarette she breathed deeply…then coughed violently. Okay, the air was a little worse than she was used to- L.A. was far from the Smoky Mountains where she grew up. Still, a little smog never killed anyone (at least, that is what she was going to tell herself). She knew she needed to find a job and an apartment, that inheritance money would only stretch so far, but she decided that her first day in the city would be used for sight-seeing. She would need to know her new home before she could work and live there, right? She waited for Dart to be finished, and then took him back to the room. A hot shower, clean change of slightly wrinkled clothes, and assurance that Dart had food and water available and she was out the door.

Her first stop was the awe-inspiring Grauman's Chinese Theater. She so wanted to take pictures of her stepping in footprints and send them home to her mom, but there were far too many other people there. So, she settled for just looking around some, then moved on. Making her way a few blocks over she viewed the Kodak Theater and then trekked the long journey to the Arc Light Theater. She did manage a couple of pictures of the Hollywood sign, though it looked very small from where she stood. Finally she backtracked and found herself at the El Capitan. It was long past lunch by then and she was tired and hungry. Looking at the theater she saw that one of her favorite movies, 'Casablanca', was playing. Well, it wouldn't be the healthiest lunch, but popcorn and a cold bottled water sounded perfect right then. She walked inside and made a beeline for the refreshment counter, waiting patiently as the guy in front of her ordered some popcorn and a Diet Coke. Finally she got her refreshments and walked into the theater. It was breathtaking! Wooden and gold leaf everywhere, it was beautiful. She fell in love instantly and the view only got better the higher she looked. The high-vaulted ceiling was amazing and she was so consumed with looking at it that she didn't notice the same guy from the refreshment counter was in front of her again and had stopped in the aisle. Popcorn went flying as she slammed into his back.

"Damn…I'm sorry." She muttered, dusting herself off. The guy turned around and she saw, to her horror, that his purple L.A. Lakers shirt was covered in Coke and bits of popcorn. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly." He sighed, trying in vain to clean himself. She handed him the two measly, waded up napkins she had thought to grab, but they were of little use.

"I really am sorry. I-"

"Don't…worry about it. It's just been that kind of day for me." He said, obviously exasperated. She frowned, embarrassed and guilty, but the lights started to grow dim. Without another word to her he turned and found a seat a few rows down. Well, crap…her first day in Los Angeles and she had already managed to piss someone off. That just wouldn't do. Her mama had taught her good manners early in life and she knew she had to rectify the situation somehow. Turning on her heel she walked out to the refreshment counter and ordered another popcorn and Diet Coke (she remembered what he had ordered). The kid behind the counter gave her a confused look but handed her the items and she paid, and then walked back inside. The guy wasn't hard to find, there were only a handful of people in there anyway. She marched over to him, plopped the drink down in the cup holder, thrust the popcorn into his hands, then promptly walked away and found a seat a few rows away. There, her karma was restored and she could watch the movie in peace.

Never before had the movie held her attention less. She loved Humphrey Bogart, knew every line he spoke in the film, but the feeling of eyes on her back kept distracting her. She occasionally looked around, but the other few people around her were concentrating on the screen, not her, so she chalked it up to the cool air inside and turned back. A few minutes later, the sensation returned and her hair stood on end. That was definitely not cool air doing that, but again she could find no other reason. She forced herself to stare at the screen for the rest of the movie and as Ingrid Bergman took off on the plane, she sighed heavily and gathered her purse and trash. Pulling out her cellphone to check for messages she once again was not paying attention and once again ran into someone. Looking up with a frustrated grunt she saw the same guy, now with the Coke- stained shirt. The only difference this tie was he was grinning, amused at her clumsiness.

"Good grief, I'm sorry again." She mumbled, turning red, but he just chuckled. It was then she finally looked in his eyes. Chocolate brown, like liquid, and she felt that same hair-raising sensation as before.

"It's okay. I was just going to thank you for the popcorn and drink. You didn't have to do that." He said, still smiling, and she blushed further.

"No problem. I felt bad about, well, covering you before and wanted to make it up to you." She replied. It didn't slip by her just how good looking he was and mentally gave herself a kick.

"Well, you don't see that very often here. I guess is just surprised me is all."

"Well, I'm not from here, so I have manners." She said and he crooked his head at her.

"Where are you from?"

"Tennessee." She replied. "I just moved here." Why the hell was she telling a perfect stranger this? Sure, he was cute, but she didn't know him from Adam…though he looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah, wanting to get into movies, I guess?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not exactly. I mean, it would be cool if that happened but it isn't exactly my goal." She said and he frowned in confusion. Before the conversation could continue she squeezed by him. "Well, nice talking to you. Goodbye, L.A." He grinned at the name she had given him.

"Goodbye, Tennessee." He replied and watched her leave. As she walked through the door she couldn't shake the sensation of still being watched. Well, maybe she had managed not to make an enemy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Me- Chapter Two

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope that those that didn't reply are still enjoying it. Reviews make me smile and post faster, so please hit that little like button down there….yeah, just at the end of the post…looks like a heart….there ya go! Oh, and BTW, I have never met Robert Downey Jr, much less know him or his family (though if he reads this, my email is attached to my tumblr and I would love to hear from you!;-) This is purely fictional. Thanks! Enjoy!

Extras, tour guides, store helpers…nothing was really speaking to her. She sat outside a small coffee shop searching the want ads and nursing a cooling cup of Costa Rican brew. It had been two days since her arrival and she was finally getting down to business. Yeah, that B.A. degree in Communications that she had worked her ass off for was doing a whole lot of good now…The waiter, a pimply-faced teenage named Ryan(it was on his nametag), walked over to refresh her drink and saw the paper.

"Looking for a job?" he asked and she sighed.

"Yeah, but no luck so far. "She replied, setting down the useless newspaper in frustration.

"Well, I don't know if you're interested but we're looking for a new manager here, morning shift." He said and she perked up slightly. It wasn't exactly her dream job but it was better than being a tour guide.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The owner is really cool, too. You should go talk to him. His name is Mr. Daniels." Ryan said and pointed to a portly man sitting inside at the counter. Chris walked inside and introduced herself. He turned out to be quite the character, gracing her with stories of his time as a stuntman in the olden days of movies. She was instantly taken and he must have liked her as well. She walked back to her table 20 minutes later and smiled at Ryan.

"Say hello to your new manager!" she said and he cheered.

"That's great! You'll love it here. I guess I had better get to work or your first act of command will be to fire me. Welcome!" he said and she laughed. Well, so she had a job. Now she just had to get an apartment. Easy enough, right?

"My god! How does anyone afford to live here?!" she bemoaned a few days later, looking through the paper. Rent was insane for such small spaces and, while Mr. Daniels was a very generous man, she was far from being able to afford much more that a closet….and a small one at that!

The customers were few and far between that day- it was just too hot for coffee- but that suited the workers just fine. Ryan was wiping down already clean tables, Tracy (the barista) was reading a magazine and filing her nails, and Chris was busy frowning at the papers. She had only been there for a few days but she had learned quickly and her charges were good, hardworking kids that she genuinely liked. They all glanced up as the door chimed and she realized it was the guy from the theater. With him was a young boy, about 9 years old or so.

"Hello, LA!" she greeted and he smiled as he recognized her.

"Well, hey there, Tennessee. Fancy meeting you here." He replied. She looked at the boy expectantly and LA pulled him close. "This is young Master Indio, my boy." He said proudly and Chris smiled at him.

"Hello, Master Indio." She said and he nodded quietly. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Um, double Americano for me and chocolate milk for him, please." LA said and Chris called out the order to Tracy.

"So, what are you two up to today?"

"We're going to a movie in a little while. Just having fun on our weekend together." He said, ruffling Indio's hair gently. The boy frowned and pulled away, then fixed his hair as most kids do at that age. Chris saw that he was eyeing some cookies near the end of the counter and got an idea.

"What's your favorite?" she asked and he shrugged. "I bet it is Chocolate Chip."

"Yeah." He finally said and she grinned. Walking over, she pulled out a cookie, wrapped it, and then handed it to him.

"It's on the house." She said and he finally smiled. Oh, there was the family resemblance- he smiled just like his father.

"Can I eat it now, Dad?" Indio asked and LA nodded. Plopping down at a nearby table he dug in. Chris grinned and turned back to LA, passing his readied drinks. He paid for the drinks and left a very healthy tip in the jar, she noted.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." He said and she shrugged.

"No problem. Consider it a karma boost for me." She replied and he grinned.

"So, how do you like Los Angeles so far?"

"It is nice here. It is different from Tennessee but in good ways. It is a culture shock! The only problem I'm having is the prices for apartments. They are crazy!"

"Yeah, there is a bit of a sticker shock, but I'm sure you will find something soon. Don't give up." He said and she nodded with a smile. She watched as he looked around and bit his lip in thought for a minute. Oh, that was cute, she thought. Leaning closer, he asked, "I, uh, was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me sometime?" Oh….well, that was unexpected. She took a slight, unconscious step back and shook her head.

"Um, thank you for asking, but I can't" she said and he frowned, clearly disappointed.

"Already have a boyfriend, I guess?"

"No, it isn't that. I'm just not interested in dating. I moved out here because I don't know anyone. I'd like to keep it that way, thanks. " She explained and his frowned deepened.

"That sounds kind of lonely" he said and she shrugged.

"I'm used to it." She replied. He was about to ask more but Indio ran over, his face smudged with chocolate. Chris smiled at the sight and handed LA a dampened paper towel.

"Dad, we're going to miss the movie!" the boy said as LA cleaned his face gently.

"Okay, I'm coming. Well, I guess I'll see ya around, Tennessee." He said, obviously wanting to continue the conversation, but Indio came first.

"You know where I'll be. Goodbye, Indio. Goodbye, LA." She said warmly and they smiled as they headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Tennessee, and thank you for the cookie!" Indio called and she watched them leave. Strange, she felt that hair-raising sensation throughout her body once again. Shaking her head with a grin, she turned back to her duties and the fruitless paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust Me

Chapter Three

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love you my followers! Let me know if this is moving too slowly. I promise it picks up eventually and I promise to have "LA" in every chapter. Just got to get through the character building and relationship building stuff first. Reposts and likes will be rewarded! Thanks!

She was on her way back to the hotel and if it wasn't for the idiot in front of her slamming on her brakes for no obvious reason, Chris may have missed the small sign hanging in the window of the building. "APARTMENT FOR RENT". Well, it couldn't hurt to just check it out. Glaring at the stupid sedan in front of her, she parked her SUV and walked over. She tried to look inside but the curtains blocked her view. The building wasn't very large, it couldn't have held much more than two apartments and it reminded her of the shotgun houses she had seen as a kid. As she tried to crane her neck to see under the curtain, someone came up behind her.

"Are you interested?" asked an elderly lady. She looked like she had been very beautiful at one time, though now her face showed signs of a hard life. Chris turned to her and nodded politely.

"Maybe. Do you know who owns it?" she asked and the woman smiled kindly at her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come, I'll show you inside." Chris then noticed the thick German accent, and it reminded her of her best friend, Lauren, back home. She considered it a good sign and she followed the woman into the building. The apartment was predictably small, but had a cozy feeling to it. One bed/ one bath it was just right for her and Dart (who would be glad to get out of the hotel room). Ms. Amsel showed her around (it took about 30 seconds), pointing out the fully furnished kitchen and the tiny walled in courtyard in the back. Chris was slowly falling in love with it, especially when she saw the doggie-door leading into the yard. "My daughter lived here until last month when she got married."

"Oh, congratulations." Chris said and Ms. Amsel harrumphed.

"Good for nothing actor, he is. He's going to wait tables for the rest of his life." She grumbled and Chris smiled to herself. They discussed rent and lease options. The price was a little more than Chris had initially wanted to pay, but it was doable with a couple of extra shifts a month at the coffee shop. Ms. Amsel sweetened the deal by offering to let Chris paint and Chris accepted on the spot. Hands shaken, lease signed, and check for first/last month's rent handed over, Chris left victoriously with the keys.

Mr. Daniels had given her a couple of days off from the shop so she decided that a little shopping was in order. Her first day's goals were to get paint, get a bed, and then go to the apartment and use the paint. With luck, that would be her last night in the hotel. So, she found a paint store and headed over. She had decided on warm colors, knowing it would make the rooms seem even smaller than they already were, but it would be more cozy and welcoming to her, also. She chose some deep blues and purples and greens, her favorite colors, then grabbed some brushes and plastic for the floors. She left a few minutes later, excited to color her new, tiny piece of the world. But, alas, she had one more goal to accomplish before she could get painting. Fortunately, there was a mattress store just across the street from the paint store and she walked over. It was like walking into a huge sea of white surfaces. She walked around aimlessly for a while, spotting a couple of salesmen busy with another customer. Well, that was fine; she could wait a few minutes…

45 minutes later she was getting seriously impatient. She had circled the entire store three times and the salesmen were still ignoring her. The guy they were helping was taking his sweet, precious time making a decision and she was starting to wonder if she should just leave. Instead, she flopped down on the closest mattress and closed her eyes. Maybe if she looked like she was asleep they would come over….if for no other reason than to kick her out of the store. She laid there for several minutes, but as a shadow fell over her she thought her plan had worked. She opened her eyes and they were met with two familiar brown ones grinning down at her.

"Are hotel room beds getting that bad?" he asked and she grinned back at him.

"No. I am going to build the world's biggest fort. I'm in the planning process now." She replied and he chuckled. "What are you doing here, LA? Are you following me?"

"May I remind you that you were the one who body-checked me in the theater?" he asked and she blushed sheepishly.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, no complaints. Indio needs a better bed at my place than the sofa, so here I am." He said.

"Ah, I see. Well, I finally found an apartment and need to furnish it. A bed seemed like a good start."

"Definitely."

"The only problem is I can't seem to get any help. The salesmen have their heads shoved up some guy's ass over there." She said, pointing over her should, and LA blushed.

"Oh, uh, I think that was me. Sorry." He said and she frowned. Sure enough, she hadn't noticed it before, but it had been him. He was even wearing the same LA Lakers shirt had had been wearing the first time she had seen him. Wow, way to stick your foot in your mouth, Chris! Sigh… He noticed her suffering and smiled. "Hey, no worries. Come on, I'll help you find a mattress." He said and she felt too guilty to argue.

They spent the better part of an hour bouncing from mattress to mattress, having more fun than being productive. LA's method was if one couldn't bounce at least four feet in the air, then the mattress just wouldn't do. Chris just followed along, laughing at his antics. Some mattresses were too hard, some too soft, but falling back on the 219th mattress she sighed. Perfect. LA landed beside her with an "oomph".

"Oh, this is perfect." He sighed, echoing her thoughts.

"Absolutely." She agreed and turned her head to look at him, only then realizing how close they were to each other. She could feel the warmth from his shoulder as it lay beside hers. Surprisingly she wasn't uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"Can I help you?" asked a wary salesman, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes! Finally! I want this mattress." Chris said quickly. It took a few minutes to make the purchase and arrange for delivery the next day, but she managed to get a good deal. LA waited on her a few feet away, still bouncing occasionally on the mattresses, then walked out with her.

"So, what else do you need?" he asked and she sighed.

"Everything."

"You know, I know a couple of stores not too far from here. Really nice stuff but affordable, too. I would be happy to show them to you." He said and she could see the hopefulness in his liquid brown eyes.

"I told you, LA, Im not looking for-"

"I know. Don't mean it as a date. I….just need a karma boost." He said, using her words from the coffee shop. "Come on, you need furniture and I know a good place for it. What can it hurt?"

"Well, I can't today. Are you free tomorrow?" she asked, hoping he would say 'no'.

"Sure. How about we meet here in the morning and we can grab breakfast together. Say, around 8:30?" Dang, now she was stuck…

"That would be fine." She said, ignoring the warning bells going off in her head. His 1000-watt smile certainly helped forget about that nagging bell, too.

"Great! Then I will meet you here in the morning."

"Till morning, then."

"Goodbye, Tennessee."

"Goodbye, LA." She replied and left. Ugh… What was she getting herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Me

Chapter Four

ATUHOR'S NOTE: This is a long one, guys! Hope you like it. Let me know by reviewing please! Thanks! Oh, and special thanks to fictional-downey. Love ya! *hugs!*

The next morning, she considered standing him up as she fixed her dark hair into a neat braid and threw on some decent clothes. Jeans, blue shirt that complimented her cerulean eyes, and comfy sneakers, she finally just gave in and left the hotel room. She had packed and moved her things the night before to the apartment, but had stayed one last night in the hotel to give the paint time to dry (or Dart's tail would be rain bowed). She made her way down to the appointed meeting spot and saw him already waiting on her, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He looked good….damn good…in black chinos, red t-shirt, and scruffed boots , and she instantly felt better about meeting him.

"Hey!" he said, far too cheery for that time of day. She gave him a sleepy grin.

"Morning." She yawned and he chuckled.

"I guess you need some coffee. Come on, I know a good place just around the corner." He said and she followed him. They got a table on the terrace of a small café and both lit a cigarette as they ordered their food and accepted their coffee. "So, when are they delivering your bed?"

"3:00 today." She replied, taking a long gulp of coffee.

"That should give us plenty of time to get everything you need. The place I'm taking you to has a lot of antiques but also some modern stuff like sofas and washer/ dryers, too. I love it." He said.

"You know, if you'd rather spend time with Indio today I'll be okay on my own." She said in a last ditch effort to put him off.

"Indio went back to his mom's last night." He said and she saw the pain in his eyes. It was obvious his loved his son deeply and hated being away from him. She felt that much guiltier.

"Look, LA, seriously- I appreciate you trying to help me today but I'm a big girl and-"

"Would you stop trying to get rid of me? I'm going to start taking it personally!" he said with an uncomfortable laugh and she sighed. "Just relax and have some fun with me today."

"Fine. I'll try, but I make no promises." She replied reluctantly and he smiled softly.

"Trust me, Tennessee. I promise you won't regret it." He said and something in his eyes tugged at her. They locked eyes and she fell into his gaze. There were layers there, layers she couldn't even fathom yet, and she got lost in them. She felt that wonderfully strange sensation consuming her and for a moment, she let it take over. The moment, however, was broken as their waitress brought their food and set it in front of them. She tore her eyes away from his, giving herself a mental shake, and looked up. The waitress, a young, blonde, airhead (A/N: NOT TO SAY THAT ALL BLONDES ARE AIRHEADS!), was staring at LA with a suggestive look. LA smiled politely at her, and then turned back to Chris and their food. The waitress finally walked away dejected and Chris felt and irrational sense of victory. "Sorry about that. People tend to stare sometimes." He said, embarrassed.

"Why?" she asked. A flash of surprise crossed his face at her question.

"Well….because I'm an actor." He said and then frowned in shock. "Have you never seen me on anything?"

"I don't really watch current stuff. I prefer the classics with the great actors: Bogart, Cagney, John Wayne, and Spencer Tracy. Nothing nowadays can compare to the great oldies." She shrugged and he grinned.

"How do you know if you don't watch them?" he asked and she felt stumped.

"Well….I never really thought of it that way." She said, disconcerted. "So, what have you been in? Commercials, a TV show…?"

"About 40 films." He said and she nearly choked on her bagel. He patted her on the back while she coughed; his hand lingering a little longer than necessary between her should blades. It was the first physical contact between them and she felt a pleasant tingle flow through her body. He reluctantly pulled his hand back as she straightened and the moment passed.

"40 films?" she asked and he nodded. "Wow, no wonder you're recognized a lot."

"I supposed." He shrugged humbly, then changed the subject. They chatted about classic film as they finished their breakfast, discovering that they actually had similar taste in movies, though he knew a lot more about underground stuff than she did. He was telling her about a movie called 'Putney Swope' as he paid for their meal, to her disgruntlement, and they left.

The store was only a few blocks away and the morning was mild, so they walked. She found herself relaxing enough in his presence to tell him a little about herself. They talked about where they had grown up (he was from all over!), she told him about her degree, he told her more about Indio, and she told him about her mom. He listened attentively, asking questions occasionally and laughing with her.

"So, what about your dad? What does he think of you coming out here?" he asked casually as they neared the store and her face fell.

"My dad passed away a few years ago." She said quietly and he felt like kicking himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" he replied sincerely and she shrugged. Looking up he sighed mentally in relief. "Here we are! After you." He said and held the door open for her.

They spent the better part of three hours in the store. Chris found that LA had good taste in furniture and started to rely on his suggestions when she was in doubt. She also discovered that she was, indeed, having fun with him. She tried not to think about it too much and just enjoy the morning, at least until she had to pay. She grimaced as she handed over her card (was nothing inexpensive in this city?!), arranged for the furniture to be delivered an hour after her bed, and they left.

"I don't know about you, but I am starved! How about some lunch before we head back?" he asked and she nodded reluctantly. Breakfast and lunch sure sounded like a date, but she was having a good time and wasn't quite ready to end it. Besides, she had to eat…why not eat with the sweet, good looking guy that she was hanging out with? They went to a small sandwich shop just down the block and she noticed just how many people were staring at him as they got their food. It didn't help that it was crowded and LA was clearly uncomfortable, so they sat down outside at a nearby bench.

"You must be pretty famous. All of those people were staring at you." She said and he nodded self-consciously.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad to have fans, really, but it would be nice to be able to walk around and not be stared at." He said and she nodded, feigning understanding.

"You know, it's kinda funny. All of those people were fighting just to get a glimpse of you, would kill for an autograph, and here I am, spending the day with you and I don't even know your real name." she said with a smile, which he returned.

"Do you want to know it?" he asked and she nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Deal." She replied and waited for him to tell her. He seemed almost nervous, which confused her, but finally took a deep breath.

"Okay, my name is Robert Downey Jr." he said and she blinked. That name….she knew that name from somewhere…Where had she heard it? "Your turn."

"Okay. My name is Chris Domiani." She replied and he smiled, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." He said and she shook his hand, nearly jumping at the surge of warmth that came from the contact.

"Likewise, Robert." She returned. She could tell he felt the same as she did when he glanced in wonderment at their hands. The feeling intensified as his thumb stroked over her fingers but she gently pulled away. "Well, now that I know your name I can watch some of your movies."

"Yeah." He muttered and gave her a worried smile. He was holding something back and she began to get a twitchy feeling in her stomach. "Tennessee…er, Chris, I feel like I need to tell you something before you find it online." She frowned and braced herself. Oh god, he was a porn star or something... "I used to, well, I guess I always will…I have a problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Please don't be a porn star, please don't be a porn star….okay, he was pretty enough to be one, but PLEASE don't be a porn star!

"I used to be a drug addict." He said and she felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her. He continued quickly, "I'm clean now and have been for months. I'm in therapy, which is helping a lot, and I'm taking measures to never go back to that. But if you search online for me, my…arrests are going to pop up and I don't want you to be surprised. "She stared at her feet as he paused for a breath, registering what he had just told her. He bit his bottom lip nervously. "Please say something. Anything. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again…you wouldn't be the first."

"LA…" she paused, shaking her head and correcting herself, "Robert…Oh man, I wish you had just said you were a porn star…" she muttered and he frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, I know what dealing with an addict is like. I've been there before and I don't think I can go through that again…hell, it almost killed me the first time." She said and his face fell.

"I understand. I…I won't bother you anymore." He said quietly and stood. She closed her eyes, feeling like she had been kicked in the gut. This was what she had wanted all along- to be left alone in her miserable little world. She didn't need friends, and certainly none that were addicts- not again. Her head screamed for her to just let him walk away, but something in her chest pulled hard as he started to walk away.

(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Let me hear it! Should she just let him go? This is going to be a pretty short story if she does, but it's up to you guys! Repost/review/like, anything! Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

Trust Me

Chapter Five

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, this is really short one. Consider it a transition chapter. But I promise that I will make up for it soon! As always, reviews are always appreciated and will be rewarded!

Her hand shot out without conscious intention and grabbed his as he passed. He stopped, looked at their hands, then at her. For a moment she couldn't say anything, didn't really know what to say, could only stare at her traitorous fingers wrapped around his and feel that wonderful and confusing warmth spread through her.

"Wait…" she finally said, voice barely above a whisper. What the hell was she doing!? It went against everything she believed in, everything she had learned over the years. But something deep inside, in a place she thought she had closed off long ago, told her to not let him just walk away.

"Chris?" he questioned and she took a deep breath.

"Have a seat, Robert." She said and he tentatively took his place back beside her. "This isn't easy for me but I'll give you one chance. You say you're clean and, as a …friend…I'll do what I can to help you stay that way. But, fuck up just once and you'll never see me again." She said firmly and he nodded.

"I understand." He replied quietly. Their hands were still together and he gripped hers within his gently. "Thank you, Chris."

"Don't make me regret this. Please." She said, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"I won't." He said. They sat there for a few minutes, hands entwined, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Chris looked at her watch and jumped up.

"Shit, I've got to get to the apartment! They're going to be there in half and hour!" she said. Robert reluctantly let go of her hand and managed to flag down a taxi for her. Just before she got in, he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Goodbye, Tennessee." He said quietly and she gave him a small smile.

"Goodbye, LA." She replied, and then jumped in the taxi. He watched her speed off, a stupid, gooey grin on his face.

For the next few hours she was too busy to think about the kiss on her cheek by LA-err, Robert. The bed arrived just as she was getting out of the taxi and she directed the moving men to the bedroom. Fortunately they were kind enough to put the frame together for her (she could have done it herself, but she always managed to have a widget left over). As they were finishing up the rest of the furniture arrived and the new moving men arranged it all inside for her. Satisfied, for the moment, with where it all was, she quickly retrieved Dart from the hotel, checked out (finally!) and officially moved into her new place. While the husky inspected his new surroundings and marked every inch of the backyard she plopped down on her new sofa and relaxed.

A kiss on the cheek. What the hell did that mean? How did she feel about it? It was time to call the BFF. After they caught up she told Lauren all about her dilemma. Lauren, who knew exactly who Robert was, gushed about her situation and luck. She also knew Chris had issues and hoped that this was the key to healing her friend. After two long hours of talking it was decided that the kiss had been the act of a friend with possibly hope for more. Chris still wasn't sure how she felt about it, but talking to someone had helped. Thankfully, her mind wasn't as strong as her new bed was soft and she fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Trust Me

Chapter Six

Over the next week Robert came to visit her nearly every day. It always brought a smile to her face when he walked into the shop and, unless it was busy, they would talk for a while. He asked for her number which she reluctantly gave him, expecting him to constantly call her, but he didn't. He didn't even ask her for a date. She wondered if she had read too much into the innocent kiss to her cheek but then he would find any reason he could to touch her- wiping away a smudge of whipped cream from her drink, his fingers brushing hers when he paid for his orders, or sometimes his hand taking hers for a moment just because he wanted the contact. It all only served to confuse her more, but he seemed to be giving her the space she needed. She appreciated it.

One day when she was off from the shop she received a text message from Robert.

**What are you up to?**

**Nothing.** She replied.

**Great! I'll be there in an hour. Dress comfortable. Don't ask- it's a surprise!**

She read the text and sighed. Well, it would be better than just laying around her apartment for the day. The truth was she had kind of gotten used to seeing him every day and was kind of missing her daily conversation with him. Showering and dressing quickly she threw on a pair of shorts and V-neck white shirt. She finished running a brush through her hair just as he knocked on her door and she answered it. He had driven her home once during a freak rain storm, so had found the apartment easily. She let him inside while she grabbed her things and Dart greeted Robert cautiously.

"Who is this?" he asked, letting the husky sniff his hand.

"That's D'Artagnan, Dart for short." She replied proudly.

"He's beautiful." Robert said. She smiled and scratched Dart's ear for a second before they left.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked as they got in his car. He pulled out and headed for the city.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He said. Well, surprises could be fun, right? She leaned back in her seat and just enjoyed the ride. A few minutes later they pulled into Paramount Studios and she perked up noticeably. Robert parked the car and ran around to open the door for her. As she got out he took her hand and led her through the lot. Her eyes couldn't take it all in and as he pointed out sound stages to her he told her about some of the famous movies that were shot in each. Her hands tightened unconsciously in his the more excited she became. They stopped outside one of the smaller sound stages and entered. She saw heavy construction going on inside and Robert pulled her close to him protectively as they walked around.

"What is this?" she asked, trying to figure out the set.

"This is where we are shooting my new movie, 'The Singing Detective'." He replied, leading her around some ladders and grips.

"It looks like a hospital room." She said, confused. What did a detective need a hospital room for?

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." He replied, and then turned as someone shouted his name over the noise around them.

"Hey, Robert, I'm glad you're here. Makeup needs to talk to you. Oh, um, hello." The man said, looking at Chris.

"Chris Domiani, Keith Gordon, the director." Robert introduced and the two shook hands politely.

"You must be the Chris Robert goes to see during lunch breaks every day." Keith said and Chris blushed.

"Keith, I'm showing Chris around. Can't they wait?"

"It will only take a second." Keith pressed and Chris could see that Robert was torn between her and work.

"Go on, Robert. I'll be okay." Chris said. He was still reluctant but with a squeeze to her hand he left. Keith continued showing her around and explained the story to her. It was a fascinating idea and she looked forward to seeing it when finished.

"We're almost ready with pre-production and about to start filming. We just need to find a script supervisor." He said and she grinned to herself.

"Script supervisor? God, I remember doing that in college. It was great." She said, getting lost in her memories for a moment. Those were the good ol' days.

"You used to be a script supervisor?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't anything on this scale, of course, but I remember having fun and being pretty good at it." She replied and he frowned in thought for a moment.

"Chris, would you like to be our script supervisor?" he asked and she felt her jaw drop. "Look, we're really in a bid and could use someone with some experience."

"Oh, uh…I don't know…" she mumbled, in shock.

"It pays $200 a day."

"When would you need me?" she asked without further hesitation and he grinned.

"Probably a week from now, if possible."

"I should be able to do that." She said and he smiled.

"Do what?" Robert asked as he returned to them, immediately taking Chris's hand.

"Meet our new script supervisor." Keith said and, like Chris, his jaw dropped.

"Really? That's great!" he said happily and impulsively hugged Chris. Oh god, she could have spent the whole day in his arms. The warm tingling sensation that stemmed from their contact enveloped her and she held tight for a second. Pulling back, he smiled at her. "Congratulations, Chris."

"Thanks." She replied, echoing his smile.

"I've got to get going, you two. Chris, I'll get your number from Robert and give you a shout. Robert, see you tomorrow for rehearsals." Keith said and they waved goodbye to him.

"Hey, we need to celebrate. Let's go out to dinner tonight, my treat." Robert said and she nodded. Hell, why not? Ugh, this was becoming way too serious, but she just couldn't help herself. "Great! Let's get out of here before they put me to work again!" he said with a mock-shiver and she laughed. Squeezing her hand gently he led her out the door and back to the car. He took her back to her apartment so she could get ready and kissed her cheek again before leaving. Oh yeah, definitely getting serious…


	7. Chapter 7

Trust Me

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Get ready! Pivotal chapter! Repost/review/like at the end, please!

He had told her to dress up for dinner so she dug out her favorite high cut skirt and low cut blouse. Both fit her slim but curvy frame perfectly and she was glad that Robert was taller than her so she could wear her heels (even if they did kill her feet). A little product for her naturally curly hair, some simple makeup, and she was ready to go.

Robert knocked on her door at precisely 7:00 and she answered it. Upon seeing her he froze, eyes drinking her in. She had never considered herself particularly pretty but the look in his eyes made her feel like a queen.

"My god, Chris…You're beautiful." He breathed and she blushed.

"Thank you. You look really nice, too." She replied and he did. Black leather jacket, black pants, and a simple grey button down shirt…with sneakers. She grinned a little at his footwear, only he could pull that off. Grabbing her purse she closed the door and took his offered arm. "So, where are we going?"

"There is a nice little Italian restaurant right on Venice beach. It has really good food and is pretty quiet." He said and she nodded.

"I hope so. I come from a very Italian family on my dad's side and have pretty high standards. My grandmother was a master with a meatball." She said as he opened the door for her. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear.

"I promise you won't be disappointed." He murmured, his warm breath hitting her skin and she shivered. She sat down in the car to hide her reaction and he closed the door. Whoa, girl, calm down…she thought. She took a couple of steadying breaths as he walked around and got in. As soon as they were on the highway he took her hand in his, almost automatically and without thought. She didn't hesitate at the contact; with him it felt natural and it helped calm the constant warning bells in her mind.

During the drive they made small talk about the upcoming film. She was excited but felt guilty about leaving Mr. Daniels. He had been very kind to her earlier that day when she had gone to see him, understanding her need to leave and was even encouraging her It had made it that much harder to go, but she knew it was the right decision. Finally, they arrived at the restaurant and were immediately seated in a private booth.

"Everything looks good." She commented, looking over the menu and paling at the prices. She hoped he was getting paid well for the movie or they would be washing dishes to get out of there.

"I've been here a few times and it has always been great." He replied. They quickly make their choices and placed their orders, and then they were alone again.

"So, how did you get involved with the movie?" she asked as he lit a cigarette for both of them, passing her one.

"Mel came by the rehab facility I was in and dropped off a bunch of tapes for me to watch. The movie was actually for him but he wanted me to do it instead." Robert replied and got quiet. "He's a really great guy and is really helping me out at lot."

"You said 'Mel'. Mel who?" she asked, confused.

"Mel Gibson." He replied and her eyes went wide.

"You're friends with Mel Gibson!?" she asked in shock and he laughed.

"Yeah. Wait, I thought you didn't watch current films."

"I don't, really, but I didn't grow up under a rock. My dad loved 'Lethal Weapon' and my mom really loves him, too. He is great!" Chris gushed and Robert smiled, amused.

"Well, you're going to be working with him. He's in the movie and is producing it." He said and Chris barely contained her squee of excitement.

"Who else do you know?" she asked and hem shrugged.

"Well, lots of people. I've been in the business basically since I was five, so I've met most of the actors out there, I guess. Sting is one of my good friends, and his wife, Trudy." He said, not exactly bragging but definitely with pride. Chris was impressed.

"Oh, my mom would love you. Sting is her favorite singer!" she said and he filed that away in his mind for the future.

"Well, next time I see him I'll be sure you're with me so you two can meet. He is a great guy." He said and she nodded. Eventually their food arrived and they dug in hungrily. They made small talk and Chris agreed that the food was exceptional. She even confessed that, while her grandmother really was a wonderful cook, she used Prego canned sauce occasionally and Robert teased her mercilessly about it. He paid when they had finished and as they were leaving the restaurant they decided to take a walk on the beach.

The night was clear and mild and the sand felt good between her toes (she had removed her shoes) as they walked along the water's edge. Without thought he took her hand in his and locked their fingers together, thumb stroking gently over her knuckles. At first she just enjoyed the contact, but the warning bells kept getting louder and harder to ignore and she eventually pulled away, instantly feeling cold. Robert frowned in disappointment.

"Chris, can I ask you something?" he asked and she nodded, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to get back that warmth she always felt with him. "This is going to sound cheesy, I know, but…do you like me?" He was right, it did sound cheesy, but it was a valid question and it made her nervous

"Yes, I do." She said slowly, but then quickly added, "But I told you before, I'm not looking for anything. Even 'this', whatever it is, is more than I ever wanted."

"But why?" he asked, desperate for answers.

"Because I'm used to being alone. And, yes, it does get lonely, but it is a lot easier than…It's just easier." She said, hoping he hadn't caught her slip.

"It's easier than what, honey?" he asked and she mentally winced. Damn. And when did he start calling her honey?

"It's easier to just be alone than to care for someone and lose them." She said quietly, arms tightening around herself. "And I always- always- lose them."

"Maybe you wouldn't this time." He said but she shook her head firmly.

"I've thought that before, time and again. I was always wrong"

"Chris-"

"Do you have a big family, Robert? Lots of aunts, uncles, cousins, parents, siblings? And friends, you'd say that you have quite a few, right?" she asked suddenly and he nodded.

"I suppose so, yeah."

"Well, so did I at one time. Lots of friends, family, everything and it was great. Do you know what I have now? I have my mother and one friend back home. And each and every day I expect to get that phone call saying that they're gone, too. That's all I have." She snapped.

"Well, you're not exactly correct there, honey." He said and she glared at him in confusion. "You have me, Chris." And just like that the anger seeped from her body. Hands on her shoulders, he stopped her and moved stand in front of her. "You have me and I don't plan on going anywhere." He said quietly and she looked down, his words cracking her so carefully built walls.

"It's not always your choice." She said, praying he wouldn't see the tears falling down her face. She had never cried in front of anyone other than her mother before- not even Lauren- and yet with a few murmured words he had her walls crumbling. Her self-hug was like a vice now and he stepped closer to her. She swallowed hard as he gently lifted her chin so that her eyes met his and gave her a small, understanding smile.

"Trust me, Chris." He said, voice barely above a whisper, and that was the final straw. She felt the tears torn from her and he wrapped his arms around her warmly. She went willingly to him, too fragile at the moment to resist his comforting embrace, and tucked her head into his shoulder. He held her as she cried quietly, hands stroking her back and hair, just to let her know he was there. He knew this was only the first battle, her scars ran deep and wouldn't be soothed so easily, but as she calmed he knew it was the first step towards healing. He let her pull away slightly, ashamed and vulnerable, and he gently wiped away the tears. It was incredibly intimate and as his thumbs gently soothed away the pain he slowly leaned forward. His lips caressed hers softly and he thrilled as he felt her sigh in response. They were both hit with a feeling of being home and it all being right, and as she leaned into him slightly he pulled her against him. The kiss didn't last long but as they parted they both gasped. He kissed her forehead gently as she reluctantly pulled away and was relieved to see a soft smile on her face.

Turning, they made their way back to the restaurant (his car was still there). They didn't speak, they didn't need to, but she rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close with one arm around her.

When they got back to her apartment he walked her to the door and they stopped on the welcome mat. Part of her wanted nothing more than to invite him in but her sensible side told her she wasn't ready for that step just yet. He seemed to read her mind and smiled to himself.

"I guess I had better get going. I've got an early makeup test tomorrow." He said and she sighed dramatically.

"Boy, if I had a nickel for every time a guy said that to me, I would be rich." She replied and he laughed hard. It was just what was needed to relieve the tension between them and he moved closer to her. There was no hesitation this time and their lips met gently. The first kiss had been chaste and brief, but this time they let their hunger to show through. His tongue lightly traced her lips, seeking entrance, which she gladly gave. At first he just dipped in for a taste, but soon stroked full-bodied over her own and she couldn't stop a quiet moan from escaping. The sound was all the encouragement that he needed and he pressed his body against her. God, his taste was intoxicating and she was instantly addicted. It was smoky and sweet and uniquely…him. She craved more as he finally pulled back for air. He rested his forehead against her as they caught their breath, and then kissed her lips softly once more.

"Goodnight, Tennessee." He murmured and she smiled at the nickname.

"Goodnight, LA." She replied and, with one last brief kiss, he left. He was almost to his car when she cried out. "Robert!" He turned and she gave him a nervous, sheepish look, again looking as vulnerable and fearful as a child. "Be careful. Please." He smiled softly back at her.

"Don't worry, baby. I will." And with that he left. She watched him go, then went inside where Dart greeted her sleepily.

"Oh, Dart. I've really done it now." She said, stroking his soft, black fur. "Let's just hope he isn't taken away too soon. "


	8. Chapter 8

Trust Me

Chapter 8

She finished out her week with Mr. Daniels and her goodbyes were bittersweet on her last day. On one hand she was sad and still felt a little guilt leaving, on the other hand she was about to start an amazing job! At least now she wouldn't struggle to make rent and she could finally buy a TV!

Robert was busy preparing for filming and hadn't been able to see her since their dinner…okay, she would admit it was a date. But he called her every night just to talk. He told her about his skin reacting to the makeup and she told him to use some moisturizer, and then told him about her last day at the shop. She was anxious to begin work and he seemed just as excited to work with her. They swore to stay professional while at the studio however and reluctantly decided to try to keep their relationship quiet for as long as possible. At the end of the conversation they said their goodnights, using their nicknames like they always did, and hung up.

The next day Chris arrived at the studio and headed straight for the set. It was a small production, perfect for her first time, and she easily found Keith. She was handed a script and supplies and she went to work. As she made notes about prop placements and important lines someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and nearly screamed. Robert was covered in flaking skin and deep, oozing craters covered his face. She barely recognized him.

"I don't think a little moisturizer is going to help that." She said and he laughed, then winced.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh! This stuff pulls and itches like crazy!" he whined and she smiled. "Ready for your first day?"

"Almost. I'm just a little nervous."

"You're going to be fine."

"Thanks. Any idea what props you might be using?" she asked. They had agreed to keep their distance while at work but he couldn't resist brushing her hand with his or touching the small of her back lightly as he showed her his intended props. While she loved the little touches she made sure to not react to them as she took notes, though she did make eye contact with him briefly, letting him see her need for them. He nearly decided to just forget the agreement and the makeup and kiss her right there but Keith interrupted the moment and they got to work.

By the time lunch rolled around Chris was nearly speechless. How had she never seen this man work before!? He was easily one of the best actors she had ever seen and watching him was breathtaking. She could sit and watch him for hours, which was good since that was her job. Keith seemed pleased with her work, commending her when she caught subtle continuity errors and only had to correct her once. She had been ashamed at the mistake- she prided herself on being a perfectionist- but Robert gave her an encouraging wink and she put it out of her mind for the moment.

"So, what do you think?" he asked as they went through the Craft Service line. He was still stuck in the makeup so was limited to liquids and she felt mildly guilty when she grabbed a hamburger and fries…though not enough to put them back. She was starving!

"I love it, and I think you're brilliant! I really need to watch some of your other movies." She said and he smiled as much as possible.

"Thank you. That's high praise coming from you." He replied sincerely. They sat down at a table and began eating (or, in his case, drinking) and he noticed she was quiet. He guessed, correctly, that she was thinking about her earlier mistake. "You know, you're doing a great job. Keith is in love with you."

"I can't believe I missed that cup. It was so obvious." She groaned.

"Hey, you're doing just fine. He's already forgotten about it and so should you. I overheard him saying that if you keep up like this you could easily have a career." He said. She was still a little doubtful so he took her hand and squeezed gently. The agreement be damned, he needed to touch her and she needed the reassurance. The contact brought a small smile to her face and she met his eyes. They felt an invisible connection between them, pulling them towards each other. "God, I want to kiss you right now." He growled softly and the sound shot straight to her core. It was probably a good thing that there was a table between them or she would have jumped him right there. Over his shoulder, however, she saw Keith walking over and reluctantly pulled her hand from his.

"Later." She murmured so that only he could hear, then smiled up at Keith as he approached them. They all talked shop until the end of lunch, Robert giving her hungry looks when Keith wasn't paying attention and her trying her best to ignore them (and failing miserably), then finally had to go back to work.

The rest of the day went smoothly and she was in much higher spirits as it came to an end. She finished her notes, sent them to the editors, then went by Robert's dressing room. He had thankfully removed his makeup and was pulling on a t-shirt. She caught a glimpse of his chest and firm stomach and had to stop herself from reaching out and touching.

"Ah, that's much better." She said as he turned and was finally able to smile at her properly. God, she loved it when he smiled.

"It sure feels better." He sighed, walking over to her. He had missed a small spot on his jaw, just below his ear, and she reached up to wipe it away. He smiled as her thumb lingered. "You know, you said I could kiss you later." He said, moving within an inch of her and lowering his voice. "Is now later enough?" She smiled coyly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck casually.

"Well, technically we said nothing would happen here at the stu-"He silenced her with a deep, searing kiss and her fingers laced into his thick hair. The next thing she knew he had her against the door, his body pinning hers and his hands finding her hips. For a moment they fought for control, lips and teeth and tongues dueling hungrily, but as his hands grabbed hers and moved them to the door beside her head, she relented and he devoured her. His hips made contact with hers and she moved against him, eliciting a groan at the slight friction. As his lips trailed to her neck he ground back against her lightly and her eyes closed at the dual sensations. Suddenly, he stopped, breathless and with his lips still on her skin.

"God I want you so bad…" he rasped, voice rough from the hormones surging through his body. "But not here, and not like this. I want it to be perfect." Her body screamed in protest, wanting more, but after taking a few deep breaths herself she knew he was right. Lacing his fingers with hers he kissed her face and lips softly until they had calmed enough to part. "Dinner at my place?" he asked.

"I'd love to…" she trailed off and he frowned.

"But?"

"But…I'm exhausted and probably wouldn't be much company." She replied and he nodded understandingly. "How about Friday?"

"It's my weekend with Indio." He said and it was her turn to nod. "So, how about I pick you up around 7:30?"

"What? You just said you were going to have Indio." She said, confused, and he grinned.

"Yeah, and I want him to meet you…well, again. " he explained but she shook her head.

"No, Robert, not yet. Not until we know this is going to go somewhere. It wouldn't be fair to him to bring me around only to have to leave if this doesn't work out." She said and he smiled a little sadly.

"Still not trust me?" he asked quietly and she looked away, ashamed.

"I'm trying." She replied and he turned her face back to him, kissing her softly.

"I know you are, baby. Someday you will and until that day rolls around I will wait for you. I will spend my life proving to you that you can trust me." He murmured and she gave him a watery smile. God, she was really falling hard for this beautiful, wonderful man. "And, I suppose you're right about Indio. We should wait a little longer, I guess."

"Thank you." She replied and he started to pull away, but she stopped him. His eyes met hers and he saw the sincerity in those beautiful blue orbs. "I mean it, Robert, I know I'm not easy to deal with and…it probably will only get worse. But thank you for at least trying."

"You don't have to thank me, Chris. I need to be there for you as much as you need me to try. It's not a choice, it's a feeling." He replied and she smiled a little brighter. He kissed her once more and took her hand. "Now, come on, let's get out of here before they lock us in." he said and they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Trust Me

Chapter Nine

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I promise they do get to the "fun stuff" but there must be build up! Keep reading and I promise not to disappoint! This is a short one, but oooooh the next couple will make up for it! Promise!

The rest of the week passed quickly and she fell in love with her job. She worked hard not to make any more mistakes and Keith was constantly praising her talents. Robert praised her as well, though usually in private with his lips locked onto hers. They had yet to take the next step but the make out sessions were hot and frequent. Even she was having to take cold showers by the time the weekend had rolled.

She hated not seeing him over the weekend, but he texted her frequently and called her at night after Indio had gone to bed. She didn't begrudge his time with his son, knowing Indio was always going to be first and foremost in his life, as it should be. Besides, it would probably do them some good to have a little time apart. So, she kept herself busy by cleaning and taking Dart for long runs at the local park. She also watched a few of his movies, which just made her fall in love with him even more. Finally, Monday rolled back around and it was back to work

"Everything was going well between her and Robert and that should have been her first warning sign. She never got a second one. They were just finishing lunch on Tuesday when she excused herself to go to the restroom. Closing the stall door she prepared to do her business when two more women entered. She recognized their voices- Alice from makeup and Tonya from costumes. Both were giggling as they entered and Chris had no choice but to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"…can't believe how hot he is! I get horny just putting on his makeup!" Alice said and Chris knew they must have been talking about Robert.

"You should see him trying on suits. Good god, that man has nothing to be ashamed of!" Tonya replied and they giggled. "But, I hear he is dating that new script supervisor."

"Yeah, they're all hot and heavy. I wonder if she knows he's still married to his baby-mama."

"What? No!"

"Oh yeah, I heard him on the phone with her arguing about their kid. They haven't signed divorce papers and I heard he was just waiting on her to take him back." Alice said and Chris felt the air knocked out of her. She knew this had all been too good to be true… Waiting until the two girls were gone, she left the stall and took several deep breaths in front of the mirror. She wanted to kill him, make him feel the pain that she felt at that moment. But, she was a professional and refused to sacrifice her job for the lying sonofabitch. Grabbing her notes and script she made her way back to the set, staring at the floor as she breezed by him.

"Hey, I was thin-"he started, reaching out to her, but she jerked away.

"We need to get to work." She said stiffly, her eyes cold towards him. He frowned, something was wrong. What could have happened in five minutes in the bathroom!? Still, she was right, they did need to get back to work. Maybe she would cool off by the time they were finished.

5 hours later he knew he was in big trouble. If only he could figure out why! Chris barely looked at him for the rest of the day and only spoke when required to. He tried a couple of times to pull her aside but only got a dark glare for his efforts. Oh hell, was he ever in trouble. Finally, Keith called it a day and Chris took off. Robert quickly removed his makeup and went in search for her, finding her in the editing office.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Get away from me, Robert. Leave me alone and don't ever speak to me again." She snapped, keeping her back to him so he couldn't see her tears.

"Come on, Chris. Talk to me. What did I do?" he asked and she turned on him.

"Why don't you ask your wife?" she hissed and he frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were still married, Robert? You told me to trust you and all the while you are married- and everyone knows it but me!" she yelled and he took a step back at her fury.

"Chris, Deb and I are separated and have been for years. You knew that." He said.

"I don't care. You're still married and I am NOT going to be the other woman." She said and turned back to the desk as the tears began falling harder. "I should have known, I should have never let myself…Fuck it. It's over. Just go away and leave me alone like you should have in the beginning." And that's when it hit him- she wasn't mad about Deb (okay, maybe she was), she was using this as an excuse to push him away. Walking over, he turned her forcefully to him. "Let me go!"

"No! You're going to listen to me first. No, I'm not divorced from Deb. I was hanging on, for myself, for Indio… I kept hoping we could get back together, but we never could. Then I met you and started falling in love with you."

"I. Don't. Care." She repeated but he cut her off.

"Shut up and listen to me!" He shouted and she glared at him. "I spoke to Deb last week about you and told her that I am ready to let go. She is going to file as soon as we agree on custody over Indio." He paused, still holding her shoulders. "Chris, I'm sorry and I should have told you. But please don't use this just as an excuse to push me away. What we have…god, I've never felt anything like it before and I know you feel the same way. Don't run from this, from me. Please."

"You know, I almost believed you, Robert. I guess that's the part that hurts the most." She said and he took a step back.

"I told you once that I would wait for you. This doesn't change that, Chris." He said quietly and walked to the door. Just before he left he stopped with his hand on the door. "I love you, Tennessee. I'll never stop."


	10. Chapter 10

Trust Me

Chapter Ten

Authors Notes: LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews! Thank you guys so much! Please, keep them coming! I will post faster the more you review! HUGS! Please, Enjoy.

She was alone again, just as she had been when she had moved there. Over the years she had grown accustomed to being alone, almost enjoyed it at times. It was a dark place she was in but one always prefers the devil they know than the one they don't. But this…this was different. Her darkness had changed, it was cold and ruthless now. Something had changed within her and that scared her more than anything. She had sworn to herself she would be able to forget about Robert easily. He was just another scar to add to the ever-growing list. But that was proving to be near impossible as the next three days went by.

Her first clue that she was wrong was when she couldn't sleep. She was miserable- not eating, never sleeping, snapping unfairly at everyone around her, and avoiding Robert at all costs. When they absolutely had to be in the same room together they were professional and spoke as little as possible. Whenever she made the mistake of meeting his eyes she could see the pain and despair in them; they mirrored her own and she frequently hid in the office and cried between takes. It all hurt so much and she just didn't know how to deal with it all. She had trained herself to forget about people as soon as they were gone- she had had enough practice that she was nearly a master at it. But try as hard as she could she just couldn't forget about him.

Her second clue, more obvious and the final one, came on Friday night. Unable to sleep, she jumped in her SUV and began driving, trying to clear her mid. She paid no attention to where she was, just drove around the city aimlessly. Her mind was full of so many thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was until she had stopped in the driveway. She had only been to the small beach house once, when Robert had forgotten his script and had to swing by to get it. She remembered falling in love with the place. It was rustic, right on the beach, with a back deck that overlooked the ocean. She also loved the piano in the living room which he promised to play for her someday. Sitting in her SUV, window down so she could smoke, she could hear his music then. The notes were sad and low and she blinked in surprise as his voice drifted out to her.

_In love with a broken heart_

_You fell in love with a broken heart…_

Oh god, she knew that feeling, knew where his hurt was coming from. As he continued the sad melody she felt tears begin to fall. The walls had been weakened beyond repair and she just couldn't rebuild them. Without conscious thought to what she was doing she got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Swallowing hard, she knocked quietly and heard the music stop. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as the door opened and there he stood, just staring at her. She couldn't meet his eyes and neither said anything for a long time but he could feel his heart breaking further as he waited patiently on her. He knew this was the final step and, while he would be there to catch her afterward, she had to take it alone.

"I can't do it anymore." She finally said, voice barely above a whisper. "I thought I could move on, just go back to being alone like I was before, but…I can't…I just, I'm so tired. I'm tired of fighting this, fighting everything…" The tears fell faster, unnoticed by her. Come on, baby, you can do this, Robert thought. It was killing him keeping his distance when she looked so broken and vulnerable, but she was so close. Just a little more… "I don't want to be alone anymore, Robert. I…I need you…" and with that the dam shattered and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh baby…" he breathed, pulling her into his arms. She melted into him, weak and shuddering as the sobs wracked her body violently. All he could do was hold her, whispering comforting words into her ear. "It's okay…it's going to be okay, my love…You're not alone and you don't have to fight anymore." He murmured, his own tears joining hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Robert…" she sobbed and he pressed soft kisses to her hair and shoulder.

"Don't be, baby. I'm here and you'll never be alone again." He said, voice cracking. They stood there for several minutes, weeping together, until the exhaustion started to set in. Robert, feeling Chris fading fast, picked her up as if she were just a small child, and carried her to the bedroom. Chris made no argument as he laid her on the bed. He smiled at her reassuringly as he carefully removed her shoes, socks, and jeans. He then removed his own outer clothing, down to his boxers, and climbed into bed beside her. She immediately moved into his arms, still feeling in need of his comfort. He pulled the covers up around them, kissed her forehead tenderly, and stroked her back until he felt her drift off. His world finally complete, he followed her a few moments later.

Author's Note: Review and I will post again quickly….the next chapter is very, um, graphic!


	11. Chapter 11

Trust Me

Chapter Eleven

AUTHOR'S NOTE: GRAPHIC! If you are under 18 years old, you really shouldn't read this! (okay, that had to be said). Anyway, we are finally getting to the fun chapters! WOOHOO! Enjoy, please, and I would really really really love some reviews! :-D

She woke the next morning to the feeling of warm, steady breathing on the nape of her neck and strong arms wrapped around her. It took her a moment to remember where she was but Robert's body draped protectively around hers from behind helped her recall the night before. For the first time in years she felt safe and finally not alone. It was wonderfully terrifying to her and she never wanted to leave that moment. Her bladder, however, had other ideas. Careful not to wake him, she extracted herself from his embrace and crept to the bathroom. Business taken care of she rinsed her mouth with water, raked her fingers through her hair, and returned to bed. Robert's arm immediately wrapped over her waist and he buried his face in her neck.

"Good morning." He murmured and she grinned.

"Good morning." She replied and rolled over so she could see him. He looked adorable, face relaxed and childlike, his normally impeccable hair mussed from sleep. She decided she liked his morning-look. His brown eyes crinkled slightly as he grinned back at her, the grin soon breaking out into a jaw cracking yawn, and she giggled quietly.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"The best I've slept in years." She said and looked away. "I'm sorry about, well, everything, Robert." His hand moved up to cup her neck, thumb brushing over her cheek tenderly as he tilted her face to his.

"Don't ever be sorry for being who you are, Chris. We all have our scars to overcome. You are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman first and foremost and I love you, scars and all." He said quietly and she gave him a tearful smile.

"I love you, too, Robert." She whispered. He returned her smile and kissed her. It began soft and gentle, just a meeting of mouths to comfort and convey their feelings, but as her hand finally-finally- moved over his chest and down to his bare stomach the kiss quickly ignited. She moaned softly as their tongues met and he pulled her closer. Propping himself up on an elbow he devoured her, their hunger growing with each passing minute. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled back and she whimpered at the loss.

"Chris, before this gets too far, I have to know- I have to hear you say it…" he rasped and she smiled at him.

"I trust you, Robert. I love you and I trust you with my body and my heart." She said and he smiled in relief. "Now make love to me."

"Oh god, yes…" he groaned and caught her lips with his in a searing kiss Her hands moved over the hard planes of his torso, feeling the muscles below her fingertips flex and shudder at every touch. His hand wasn't idle either, slipping under her shirt and lightly stroking her stomach and side. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to feel him, and she removed her shirt. As soon as it was gone, though, she felt a sudden rush of self-consciousness, not helped by Robert's intense gaze.

"You're beautiful, Chris." He breathed, eyes raking over her. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss over her heart and she sighed deeply. Her body was on fire but his touch was comforting and calming. Slowly he made his way down her sternum between her breasts and to her stomach, taking his time to make sure he covered every inch of skin. Chris's eyes closed as she gave herself over to him, only flinching slightly as he slowly removed her underwear, leaving her naked. She was completely bare and open to him- she was his and he felt awe as he gazed over her body. His boxers quickly joined her clothing on the floor and he moved to lay between her legs. Instinctively, she cradled him and gasped as she felt his erection press, warm and hard, against her thigh. Tonya from makeup had been right- this man had nothing to be ashamed of! She briefly worried, it had been a long while since she had been with a man, but as his mouth moved to cover one nipple all thoughts ceased.

"Oh god, Robert…" she gasped as he teased her nipple to a hard, aching peak. Her voice encouraged him, sending a rush through his body, and he moved to the other breast to give it the same treatment. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her as she made small sounds of pleasure. Shifting her hips it put their most sensitive flesh into contact with each other. He moved back up to her lips, kissing her softly as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Open your eyes, my love." He whispered and she did as told. Their eyes locked and he saw the love and trust she had for him. Slowly, he pressed into her, gasping at how tight she was. He made sure to take his time, watching her face for any signs of discomfort, but her body accepted him hesitantly and she smiled at him.

"Go on, Robert. It's okay." She murmured. He kissed her tenderly and caught her gasp in his mouth as he thrusted the rest of the way in. There he paused, letting her body adjust to the sweet intrusion, pressing soft kisses all over her face. It took a few moments before she was able to relax around him but he was patient, determined to only give her pleasure. She trusted him and he was going to savor this wonderful gift he had been given. Finally, he felt her fingers dig into his hips, urging him to move. Slowly, he withdrew partially from her and thrusted deliciously back in. They both groaned at the feeling and he set up a steady, gentle rhythm. He gasped as she began to instinctively move with him.

"Oh god…yes…" he moaned as she shifted, letting him sink even further into her warm, willing body. Their hands found one another, fingers lacing together as they slowly rocked. There was no rush, no hurry to their lovemaking; only a need to build that strange connection between them, to learn each other and find pleasure together. He buried his face in her shoulder, feeling her body responding to his, and her soft sighs moved him closer to his own edge. Suddenly, she froze and he paused, looking at her. "What is it?"

"I've…I've never….you know…during sex before." She admitted and he frowned to himself.

"Never?" he asked and she shook her head, slightly ashamed. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Don't worry, love. I'm here and I will take care of you." He said and began to slowly move again. Oh yeah, no pressure now! he thought. Her hand gripped his tightly as he built her back up, being sure to grind against her with every inward stroke, and she began to whimper quietly.

"Robert…" she gasped, feeling her body approach that terrifying edge.

"Just relax, baby. Let it happen." He murmured, increasing his speed at the urging of her hips. She tightened around him and he pulled his head back to watch her. "It's okay, Chris. Feel me. I'm right here with you."

"Oh god…" she whimpered, head thrown back at the sensations coursing through her, and he pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to her exposed pulse point.

"Let go, baby." He rasped and suddenly she clamped down around him with a strangled, surprised cry. He moved in time with her orgasm, drawing it out and making sure she felt as much pleasure as possible. It was the feeling of her nails unconsciously biting into his back that did it and with three hard thrusts he joined her, pouring himself deep within her with a roar.

They collapsed together, her body still pulsing sweetly around his and he kissed her shoulder, neck, and face soothingly. As they calmed she clutched him tightly, tears falling softly down her cheeks. For a moment he worried he had hurt her.

"Chris?" he questioned, panicking until she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I just…I love you so much and I've never felt this way before." She cried softly and he smiled, relieved.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. And I swear I will make sure you know that for the rest of your life." He whispered and kissed her tears away tenderly. Gently withdrawing from her he rolled onto his back, taking her with him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. From there, gentle touches and soft caresses were all they needed until sleep finally took the lovers away.


	12. Chapter 12

Trust Me

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Okay, another graphic scene. Again, anyone under 18 don't read, and definitely not safe for work! You have been warned! Sorry it is so short!

"God, I can't get enough of you." He groaned as she moved above him. His hands gripped her hips convulsively, steadying her as she rocked against him. He gazed at her body, amazed at how perfectly they fit together. She had taken the lead when they had woken up, having discovered her sensual, sexual side, and he had gladly given her control. He wondered briefly about her sexual history- she was obviously experienced but had never been with anyone who was willing to cater to her pleasures. As good as it felt, he frowned as he realized she was focused solely on pleasing him and was ignoring her own feelings. Well, he would just have to remedy that. Sliding a hand between them, he found the over sensitized bundle of nerves and stroked a hard circle over it. Her hips stuttered at the added sensation and she caught herself on his chest as she fell forward.

"Sweet jesus…" she gasped and he grinned proudly to himself. She began to buck against him, driving them both closer. Digging his heels into the mattress, he used the extra leverage to thrust up into her and she cried out. They moved in unison and with one last grind they climaxed together, voices mingling in the air above them. She collapsed bonelessly into his chest and he held her tight.

They lay together for a long time, not sleeping- just being. His hands stroked over her back and played with her hair gently and her fingers traced random patterns on his chest and bicep. He decided then that he had found heaven.

"I need to go back to my apartment. Dart has probably destroyed the place by now." she sighed and he nodded reluctantly.

"Will you come back tonight?" he asked and she smiled at how unsure he suddenly sounded.

"If you want me to, but I will have to bring Dart with me if you want me to stay."

"That's fine. He'll probably love being able to run on the beach." He commented. Kissing him softly she sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to use your shower." She said and he grinned wolfishly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well, it would be nice if you could wash my back for me." She replied and grinned back at him coyly. They took off for the bathroom like two horny teenagers. She was right, he did wash her back…and her front…and every other inch of her body, only stopping when the water turned cold.

He loaned her a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt for the drive home, thankful he had done laundry recently. Walking her to her SUV he opened the door for her and watched her climb in.

"Any regrets?" he asked quietly and she smiled at him. Pulling him by the shirt to her, she kissed him soundly.

"Never." She whispered against his lips and he grinned as he stepped back. "I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." He nodded. "Be careful. I love you, Tennessee."

"I love you, too, LA." She replied and closed the door. She waved as she drove away, finally and completely content with her life. She tried desperately to ignore the little voice in her head, reminding her that the higher she was the worse the fall. And it always fell.


	13. Chapter 13

Trust Me

Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! As promised, reviews= faster posting, so here is the next chapter! Please keep up the reviews! A good long one for your guys! Enjoy!

The destruction to the apartment wasn't…too extensive, and after changing into her own clothes (Robert's were a little large on her) she took Dart for a long run. She grinned at the slight soreness between her thighs as she jogged and the time alone let her sort through her feelings for Robert. She hadn't lied earlier- she did love him and believed he loved her. She even trusted him, which was no small feat. But sometimes people left without warning, without choice, and she always was left picking up the pieces of her heart. But for a moment last night (okay, and twice that morning) she let herself forget about all of that. Robert made her feel safe from the world and all of its cruel fates and she was determined to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

As evening neared she packed a small bag for her and Dart and hopped in the SUV. It didn't take long to get to Robert's that time and she could smell food cooking inside as she knocked on the door. She grinned as she heard pots clang loudly and curses muttered before he opened the door.

"Hey, perfect timing." He said, kissing her deeply before allowing her in. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved. Seems I worked up quite an appetite earlier." She replied and he grinned ferally at her. "What's cooking?"

"Chicken alfredo, steamed veggies, and garlic bread." He said proudly and her stomach growled in anticipation. "Go get comfortable. I'll let you know when it's ready." He said and she wandered into the living room. While Dart was inspecting his new surroundings she was drawn to the piano sitting in the corner. Pressing a couple of keys she recognized that it was perfectly in tune. The music called to her, screaming to be let out. Situating herself on the bench, she began to play, letting her eyes close as the music took control. It was a simple song but it always managed to reflect her mood and as the melody swelled, so did her heart. Finally it gentled wistfully and ended with a hopeful note.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you could play." Robert said from the doorway and her eyes snapped open, slightly embarrassed.

"I can't, not really."

"You sure could've fooled me."

"That's the only song I know. I took lessons as a kid but they didn't stick." She explained.

"Well, it's a shame. You are really good" he said and she smiled self-consciously. "Dinner is served, my lady." He said and she followed him to the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair. They made small talk, keeping the conversation light, just enjoying the domesticity of the evening. Dart got the few leftovers and, after the dishes were in the washer, they decided to go for a walk on the beach. The sun was just setting over the water and Robert pulled her to him as they walked through the spray. Chris chewed on her lip, lost in thought. Reaching over he stroked his thumb over the abused lip, silently begging for its release, which she gave.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said and she smirked.

"I'd be overcharging you." She replied but leaned into his shoulder anyway. "Did I ever tell you about my dad?"

"Just that he liked 'Lethal Weapon' and that he passed away a few years ago." He replied and she nodded.

"He was a really great guy. He grew up hard, getting knocked around as a kid, and could have really been a different kind of father. But he never laid a hand on me, was great. I was a Daddy's Girl growing up, always the tomboy. He loved watching me play basketball, taught me to shoot guns, and how to play poker and chess." She said with a brief smile, but it fell quickly. "My parents divorced when I was 15. I didn't think it bothered me too much, I was sick of hearing them argue all of time. I lived with Mom, but I saw Daddy a lot, too. I didn't know it at the time, but that was the beginning of my issues. They were married for 25 years and divorced. Makes it hard to believe in anything lasting, I guess. They, when I got a little older, he got sick" she trailed off, shaking her head at the emotions welling up within her.

"What happened?" he asked quietly and she took a deep breath.

"I knew something was up long before they told me. He had pulmonary fibrosis- a hardening of the lungs. Incurable, terminal… he was given 4 years at best, 2 years more realistically. I moved in with him, tried to help where I could while I continued through school and work and theatre. It was incredibly lonely; there was no one to really talk to. I wasn't really close to my sister and none of my friends could truly understand what I was going through. So, I started closing myself off, I guess….preparing…." she paused and took another steadying breath. "I was 21 years old the night I came home and found him. He had fallen and damaged his neck and had laid there for 14 hours before I came home from rehearsal. My sister and mom had been texting me, begging me to go home and check on him, but I kept making excuses about being busy and swore he was probably just fine. If I had gone him when they told me, maybe…"

"Don't do that, baby. Don't play the 'what if' game. It will eat you alive from the inside out." Robert said quickly and she nodded.

"I know, and I normally don't. But it is hard to not feel like that. I knew he was going to pass but…That night, I lost a little piece of my sanity."

"I can't begin to imagine…"

"Don't. Don't even try. Just, do me a favor; appreciate your family for as long as you have them because they won't always be around." She said seriously and he nodded. "I lost a lot that night. I lost my dad and most of my family. My sister and I didn't really grow up together- we were half siblings and she's a lot older than I am. Daddy was what kept us together and once he had passed….well, I tried to keep in touch but we had our fights and just…fell apart. Now, I may get a text on my birthday or Christmas, even a picture of her kids if I'm lucky, but we may as well be strangers. The rest of Daddy's family…well, I was the black sheep, I guess. After he passed they pushed me out of their lives and I suppose the feeling was mutual."

By this time they had turned around and were walking back towards the house. Robert was starting to understand more and more but had a sinking feeling that she had yet to tell him the full story. It was okay; he was patient and knew it would come out in time. For now, he was grateful she had opened up to him and let him in. Pulling her closer, he offered her support and she gladly accepted.

When they got back inside they snuggled on the sofa for a long while. Chris hadn't cried but was quiet and just needed to feel him with her. Robert was more than happy to just hold her, stroking her back and occasionally pressing soft kisses to her hair. Finally, she was sick of the crushing depression and sat up.

"Would you play me something?" she asked, indicating the piano, and he nodded. Leading her to the bench, he pulled her down beside him. After a moment's thought, he began to play and soon started to sing as well.

_**In my dreams you told me that you really really care  
In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go**_

In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare  
In my dreams you told me it's a love you want to share  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go

It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe  
But now I know oh that they are real  
For in my dreams you said you love me  
And in reality you love me, love me, too

Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be  
For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go

It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe  
But now I know oh that they are real  
For in my dreams you said you love me  
And in reality you love me, love me, too

Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be  
For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go 

As the final notes faded he looked at Chris and she smiled at him. His arms automatically went around her as she kissed him deeply, pulling her onto his lap. It didn't take long for them to migrate to the bedroom, leaving Dart to snore quietly on the sofa, alone for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Trust Me

Chapter 14

Author's Note: Loving your reviews, guys! Please, keep them coming! I really do post much faster if you review! THANK YOU! Oh, and as for going to the altar, only time will tell!

"Robert, we were supposed to be on set five minutes ago." She mumbled around his lips. It was just a couple of weeks later and she was once again pinned against his dressing room door.

"Not until you give me an answer." He replied, mouth moving to her neck, and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll consider it. I promise. Now come on before Keith fires us both!" she said and he released her with a victorious grin. He had asked her to move in with him and, while she half wanted to, she still had a few months on her lease and was afraid they were moving a bit fast. Heck, Robert had already mentioned marriage and children!

She had never given kids much thought. Oh sure, she was good with them and they were kinda cute, but hadn't ever considered having any of her own. She was somewhat surprised that he was so anxious to have more and, while it certainly got her thinking, she knew marriage had to come first. If things didn't go in that order her father would come out of the grave and kill her boyfriend!

They were going strong, already practically living together. They had stopped hiding their relationship at work) why bother when everyone knew anyway?), though they didn't let it interfere with their jobs. At night they traded places, sometimes his and sometimes hers. She secretly admitted that having only one place would be more convenient but wasn't quite ready to take that step just yet.

They finished up the day's work and walked out to their cars. He cornered her by her SUV, pressing her against the door, and devoured her mouth. She giggled girlishly and pulled him closer, enjoying the attention…until someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning, Robert paled slightly.

"Hello, Robert." A tall, dark-haired beauty said in amusement.

"Deb! Hi!" Robert coughed, and then smiled as he noticed Indio standing behind her. "Hey, buddy!"

"I take it this is Chris." Deb said and stepped forward to shake hands.

"And you are Deborah. Nice to meet you finally." Chris said, taking the unexpected meeting in stride. After all she had been through an ex-wife hardly scared her.

"Likewise. Robert has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, please don't believe any of it." Chris joked, then grinned at Indio. "Hey, Young Master Indio. Nice to see you again." The boy didn't respond, just stood staring at them in hurt confusion.

"I thought we were meeting at our usual place tonight?" Robert asked uncomfortably.

"I'm meeting some friends for dinner just down the street so I thought I could drop Indio off here, if that's okay." Deb said and he nodded with a genuine, though nervous smile. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Chris- far from it!- but he had wanted to introduce her to Indio in a drastically different way.

"Of course it is. We- I- was just leaving. Indio, go ahead and put your stuff in the car." He said and the boy walked away silently. As soon as he was out of earshot, Robert groaned. "That is not how I had this planned. He looks hurt."

"He'll be okay, Robert. Just talk to him." Deb said and he nodded hesitantly. "Well, I need to get going. Chris, I'm sure we will see each other again soon. "

"I certainly hope so." Chris replied and as Deb left she turned to Robert. "Howabout I leave you two alone tonight and hook up tomorrow for lunch?"

"That might be a good idea. I'm sorry." He sighed. She made sure that Indio was still loading the car and gave Robert a quick kiss.

"Don't be. Just have fun tonight, talk to him, and call me later." She replied and he smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He whispered and they parted.

The next day they met at the local McDonalds for lunch. Indio was still quiet but didn't have that hurt look in his eyes. Chris thought bringing Dart might help relieve the tension- he was great with kids- and they soon found their way to the park. She was right, Indio fell instantly in love with the beautiful husky, and while the two played fetch Robert and Chris sat on a nearby picnic table. They had kept their PDA to a minimum but with Indio distracted they were able to hold hands and snuggle a little.

"So, how did the talk go?" she asked, tracing circles on his knuckles.

"Fine, I suppose. He still isn't too sure but I think he is reserving judgment. I just explained that he was first in my life and, while I would always care foe Deb, things just didn't work out between us." He said, obviously feeling guilty.

"He'll understand someday, Robert. You know as well as I do that it's always hard on kids, but he will be okay." Chris said and he nodded half-heartedly. "How did he take…you know…us?"

"I don't know. I talked about us, told him that we had started seeing each other not long ago and that we care for each other, but he never said anything. I think that worries me more than if he had been angry." He said and Chris frowned. That just didn't sit well with her. "Maybe you should speak to him." Robert suggested.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, if he gets to know you, maybe it will help." He said and she took a deep breath.

"If you think it will help, I'll give it a try. But I'm not going to force this on him. He needs time." She said and he nodded. "Okay, call him over."

"Indio! Come on over! Dart needs a rest!" Robert called and the boy ran over, dog in tow.

"He's really good at fetch!" Indio said and Chris smiled. "Can he do any tricks?"

"Lots. He can sit, stay, lay down, roll over, protect, and he is trained as a search and rescue dog." She answered and both Downey men were impressed. "I have an idea. How about I show you a few of them while your dad goes and gets us some ice cream?"

"Cool!" Indio said. Robert and Chris exchanged hopeful looks as he walked away and Chris ran Dart through his paces. He really was a highly intelligent dog and he made her proud. Once done, Indio sat down on the other side of the table from her, stroking Dart's fur as he drank from a pop-up bowl. "So, are you Dad's girlfriend?" he asked out of the blue and Chris took a deep breath. Guess he was ready to talk.

"I guess so. Yes." She replied honestly. No sense in lying to a kid, they could always tell.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I do."

"I think he loves you, too." He replied quietly and she smiled to herself.

"Is that okay with you, Indio? That we are together?" she asked and he shrugged noncommittally. "You know, you are the most important thing in this world to your dad. He wants you to be happy, and so do I. If you aren't okay with him and me being together I will understand and I will leave."

"You would go away if I didn't like you?" he asked in confused surprise and she nodded.

"Just say the word. But I'm hoping you'll give me a chance first, get to know me and let me get to know you. If you do that and still don't want me around then I will leave without argument. Fair enough?" she asked and he nodded with a small smile. Robert returned then with three dripping ice cream cones and they all sat together to eat them. He could tell they had talked but every time he looked at Chris she was focused on Indio, talking about soccer and Dart. It all seemed positive, but he could also feel tension coming from her as well. Finally, they decided to go and packed it up. They headed for the parking lot where the cars sat, Indio walking Dart on his leash. Robert hung back slightly, taking Chris's hand. She gave him a quick rundown of the conversation and he agreed that she handled it well. Still, the ball was in Indio's court right now and Chris was a woman of her word. They would just have to wait and see what the 9 year old said…


	15. Chapter 15

Trust Me

Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Graphic again! Woo-hoo! No under 18 year olds reading! (sorry!). Hope you enjoy and please please please review if you are reading! It really does make me write faster to know there is someone out there!

Chris and Dart spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Robert and Indio, eating dinner, playing Frisbee on the beach, and finally settling down to watch a movie. Indio sat on the floor, eating half the popcorn and feeding the other half to a very pleased husky. Chris and Robert sat on the sofa, her resting against his side and his had absently tracing patterns over her arm. They had kept the PDA to a minimum all day for Indio's sake but now that he was focused on the television set they decided it would be okay to test the boundaries a little.

"I should probably get going soon." She said quietly, stretching, and Robert frowned.

"You aren't staying the night?" he asked and she looked pointedly at Indio.

"I don't think he is quite ready for that." She replied and he sighed.

"You're probably right. Okay, I'll walk you out." He said, nonplussed. Indio turned and noticed Chris gathering her things.

"Are you leaving?" he asked and she nodded. "Can we keep Dart here?"

"I'd rather Dart stayed with Chris, Indio." Robert said, a bit overprotective. Chris was going to argue the point but Indio spoke up first.

"Cant she stay here, then?" the boy asked and Chris and Robert exchanged looks.

"Would that be okay with you, Indio? If I stayed here tonight?" Chris asked and he shrugged.

"Sure. I mean, you are Dad's girlfriend." He replied.

"Okay, then, I guess we are having a sleep over." She said and that was that. Putting her stuff down she grinned at Robert and rejoined him on the sofa as Indio turned back to the movie.

Indio was asleep before the end of the movie and Robert carried him to bed, tucking him in warmly. Upon returning to the living room he saw Chris was nearly out as well. He wasn't quite ready for bed himself, so he stretched out beside her, spooning her body with his. Chris smiled sleepily, laced her fingers with his, and drifted off.

He watched her sleep, running his fingers lightly over her in reverence, just enjoying the moment. These were the special times for him, when he could just reflect on how much his life had changed in such a short period of time. He knew he was damn lucky in a lot of ways, especially having found Chris. There was no doubt in his mind that she was his 'one' and that his life would never again be the same. It pained him sometimes when he saw that darkness still haunting her eyes and she would unconsciously pull away from him- her own demons were just so strong. But she fought them and, true to his word, he fought them, too. Every day it got just a little easier. Not wanting to leave the moment or chance waking her, he nestled his face in her thick, dark hair, breathed her scent in deeply, and let sleep claim him.

The next morning he woke alone, still on the sofa, with a blanket tucked around him. Sitting up and stretching, he realized he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. It was Chris and Indio, and he could smell coffee and pancakes. Creeping over to the swinging door, he cracked it open and listened in on their conversation.

"…almost all of them, but I can't get Charizard." Indio was saying, referring to his beloved Pokémon card collection. Robert winced. Poor Chris!

"My favorite was always Pikachu." She replied, to Robert's surprise.

"Pikachu is okay. I have a ton of him."

"Well, you will have to show me your collection sometime." She said and Indio lit up.

"You're cool. I like you." The boy said and Chris smiled at him as she served him pancakes.

"You're pretty cool, too."

"Are you going to marry my dad?" he asked and Robert saw Chris pause at the question. He leaned forward to hear her response.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it much." She replied.

"But, if you love him, and he loves you, then you'll get married, right?" By now Robert was nearly falling through the door to hear her. Chris sat down at the table and sighed.

"Indio, I'm going to be honest with you. I do love your dad, and hopefully that will lead to marriage. But it is still very early and we are still figuring each other out. Do you understand?" she asked and he nodded maturely.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, then added, "But I hope you do." It was his blessing and Chris smiled in relief (and so did Robert). Glancing over Indio's should she made eye contact with their eavesdropper.

"Me, too." She finally replied. "Excuse me, kiddo, I need to see if your dad is awake yet." She said and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as the door was shut Robert pulled her to him happily.

"I knew he would like you." He said and kissed her softly.

"He just likes me for my Pokémon knowledge, but it's a start."

"Yeah. How do you even know about them?" he asked and she grinned slyly.

"I don't. I heard about Pikachu once on the radio and that's the only one I know about." She confessed and he laughed.

"Very sneaky." He complimented, then sobered slightly. "Thank you for talking to him. I think it really helped."

"Me, too. I'm glad I did." She said and he kissed her again. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll make you some of my world famous pancakes."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and, with a final kill, they parted.

Robert had to have Indio back to Deb's by 4:00 and Chris and Dart rode along at Indio's insistence. The two parents talked for a few minutes, everyone said their goodbyes, and they left. Chris noticed that Robert was quiet on the drive home; he usually was after Indio left. She knew he missed him terribly and reached over to take his hand. He squeezed it gently and gave her a small smile and continued driving. Finally, they parked in the driveway and walked up the steps. The door had barely closed behind them before Robert had her pressed against the wall in a deep, hungry kiss.

"Need you…" he growled, hands already working on removing their shirts. She gasped as his mouth dove to pull a nipple inside, distracting her from the fact that he was freeing her of her jeans and underwear. He had to kneel to get them off her legs, taking her socks and shoes off at the same time. To her surprise she felt his hot warm breath wash over her and looked down. Their eyes locked as his thumbs gently parted her and he flicked his tongue across her clit.

"Oh god…" she gasped, head snapping back against the wall and he teased her to full arousal. Good lord, the man was good at that and, as she felt two long fingers slide into her she fell over the edge with a cry. He continued moving his fingers within her as he kissed his way back up her body, finally finding her lips, hot and sweet.

"Been dying to do that." He murmured as he removed his own jeans. She wasted no time in grabbing him and lining him up with her entrance. He pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, supporting her weight against the wall, then drove himself in with one thrust. Both cried out at the sensation and he immediately began to move in a hard, steady rhythm. Chris's head reared back again as he rocked into her and he took advantage of her exposed neck, licking and sucking the offered skin. He knew he wasn't going to last long and had to find a way to push her over with him. Carefully choosing a spot low on her collar bone he bit down gently. He had a hunch it would be just thing sensation she needed and sure enough, with a scream, her legs pulled him tight into her and she climaxed. Her muscles clamping convulsively around him was enough to drag him over and he pumped hard as he poured himself into her demanding body. They stilled for a moment, panting and kissing, then sank bonelessly to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Trust Me

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Another Graphic one….are you seeing a pattern yet? Are you happy or unhappy about the graphic parts? Let me know, please! This is a filler chapter, no huge plot twists or anything, just me having a little fun with our fav. Characters! Also, I LOOOOOOVE THE REVIEWS! Thank you!As a reward, I will try and post twice today! Oh, and I promise more of her history comes out, but it isn't for a while.

"Hey, Chris! Come over here and meet Dr. Gibbon!" Robert called and she walked over, distracted. It was a busy day at work and she was hard at it. The guy was already in costume, looking goofy with coke-bottle glasses and receding hair line. She shook his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you." She said and the guy smiled at her, looking a bit creepy. He seemed familiar somehow but she just couldn't place him. He and Robert shared a grin, which she wondered about.

"Likewise. Robert had told me a lot about you." He replied. That voice, she knew that voice… "You were right, man. She is beautiful."

"Thanks, Mel." Robert said and realization dawned on Chris.

"Mel? As in…Mel Gibson!? Holy cow!" she gasped and the two men laughed. "Why didn't you tell me, Robert?"

"I'm sorry. It was more fun this way. Hey, Mel's only in town for a few days and wants to have dinner."

"Tomorrow would be great, if that's okay." Mel said and she nodded.

"Yeah, whatever is good for you, Mr. Gibson." She replied.

"Oh, call me Mel."

"Mel. And, please, call me Chris." She replied, then looked over at the set. "I'm afraid I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to working with you." She said and he nodded as she walked away. Mel looked over at Robert who was still watching Chris with a goofy look in his eyes, and Mel grinned.

"Man, you are really hooked." He said and Robert laughed as they turned.

"You have no idea, Dude. No idea."

The next two days were long and arduous. Mel was only in town for four days and they had to work all of his scenes in during those four days. Unless shooting, Mel and Robert were in one of their dressing rooms, running scenes and figuring out their parts. Chris was too busy to get a chance to hang out with them, and was excited when the second evening finally rolled around. Dressing to the nines, they all went out to dinner at her favorite restaurant.

She discovered that Mel was a very nice guy, down-to-Earth, and funny. Seeing him and Robert together was a once in a lifetime experience that she knew she would never forget. They kept her laughing and fascinated the entire evening, trading stories and telling her about shooting 'Air America'. It was obvious the two cared for and respected each other, though there was plenty of ribbing going on as well. At the end of the evening Mel hugged Chris warmly, murmuring in her ear.

"Take care of him." He said and she smiled.

"I'll do my best." She replied quietly. Robert and he shared a hug and a few words and they went their separate ways. As Chris and Robert drove back to his house she looked at him. "That was fun. Mel is a great guy." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, he is. I wouldn't have this movie if not for him. He put up the dough for my insurance and gave me the part."

"That was really great of him."

"He has stuck with me through it all and I don't know if I could ever repay him."

"Robert, you're kicking ass in his film, you're clean and sober, and you're happy. That's all he wants from you." She said. He smiled thoughtfully and took her hand. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

That night she woke to the sound of music coming from the living room. She had almost expected it. His eyes had been dark ever since they had gotten back from dinner and, while she hadn't pushed, she knew he was having a bad night.

He sighed and closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. The demons were bad that night and, though he had tried to hide them from her, she had seen the haunted look in his eyes. She held him loosely as he finished the song, letting the music soothe him as it always had. The melody was sad and low, giving her a window to his soul. His music had always reflected his feelings and she could tell then just how dark of a place he was in. He played the last few notes and leaned back against her, obviously needing the comfort only her arms could bring him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"You're doing it." He sighed, so she continued in silence. He enjoyed her touch, let himself get lost in the contact. But the demons wouldn't be put to rest so easily and he turned to face her, resting his forehead on her stomach. She continued moving her fingers through the dark locks, unsure of how else to help him. In appreciation he pressed a soft kiss to her stomach, then another as he heard her sigh softly. Moving to a certain spot just inside her hip he caressed the area with his lips, knowing is was a hot spot for her, and she gasped. The sound drove the demons back slightly so he repeated the movement. Her hands tightened in his hair in response and his hands slid up her body, pulling her closer to him. He lifted the bottom of her shirt, exposing her flat, toned belly to him, and began pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to her skin. His slight stubble scratched her lightly, only adding to the sensations and suddenly she knew exactly what he needed.

Stepping back from him she made sure he was watching as she removed her tank top and shorts, letting his eyes feast on her now completely bare body. She saw the love and hunger in his eyes, but also his gratitude. He knew she was giving herself to him to use as a distraction and appreciated the offer. He watched as she moved to kneel in front of him, their eyes meeting briefly before she kissed his bare chest. She worked her way down slowly, removing his sweat pants as she reached the hem.

"Oh…" he breathed as she nuzzled him. She smiled as he twitched with interest and want and licked him from root to tip. It didn't take long for him to become fully and achingly erect and she swallowed him. He hand pushed her hair back so he could see her face as she worked him slowly, bringing him right to the brink. She obviously intended to take him all the way over, but he had other ideas. Gently, he pushed her away from him, then down to the floor, following her. Settling between her hips, he mouthed her nipples roughly as he reached down, finding her ready for him. Positioning himself at her entrance he began to slowly press himself in, but Chris was having none of that. Grabbing his hips, she pulled hard and pushed her hips up, forcing him into her. With a strangled gasp, he paused to look at her in surprise. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Let go, baby." She whispered and he groaned. Burying his face in her neck he slammed into her and she cried out at the sensation. Normally he was a gentle and giving lover, but her words had had the desired effect. He truly let himself go, getting lost in her welcoming body. He knew he was using her, but as she encouraged him on with soft cries and nails digging into his back, he let his body take over. It was rough, hard, and fast, his hips moving punishingly against hers until with a feral roar he spilled himself deep within her, feeling her follow at the same time.

His vision had gone first white, then black as he collapsed on top of her, not coming to his senses until several minutes later. She was stroking his back and hair, loving and patient, and he pressed a weak kiss to her shoulder as he lifted himself up slightly. Looking down, he saw a bright red mark rising from where his head had been and frowned.

"Where did that come from?" he asked and she smiled.

"Uh, you bit me." She replied and his eyes went wide. He didn't even remember and immediately soothed the spot with his lips and tongue.

"Thank you." He whispered and she kissed him.

"Anytime you need me, I'm here." She replied and he kissed her back, deeply. Pulling from her gently he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. His lover had been there for him, now it was his turn to repay her…


	17. Chapter 17

Trust Me

Chapter 17

Authors Note: As promised, your reward for such awesome reviews- another chapter! It is short, admittedly, but oooooh so important. Don't hate me at the end, please! If you wanna know what happens, then I need reviews! (I know, shameless, huh?) Enjoy! PS: LOOOOOVE THE REVIEWS,GUYS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

"And that's a wrap on 'The Singing Detective'!" Keith announced and cheers went up all over the sound stage. The wrap party was scheduled for that evening, giving everyone time to go home and clean up. Chris put the final touches on her notes to the editor while she waited for Robert to get out of his costume and makeup. She was excited to get to the party, remembering some from her days as a theater rat in college, and could hardly contain herself as they drove home. Noticing Robert was quiet; however, she tried in vain to cheer him up. Jokes, music, not even strong sexual innuendo helped. Well, maybe the party would do the trick.

They took their time showering and dressing, finally leaving for the party. Greetings went up as they entered and they were almost immediately swept into separate directions by members of the cast or crew. Chris kept trying to get back to him, concerned about his strangely subdued mood, but the harder she tried the more people stopped her. She didn't see him for well over an hour and by the time she spotted him near the bar the damage was done.

"Hey, there's my gal!" he said happily and she smiled at his change in attitude. Grabbing her by the wrist he yanked hard and she hit his side with an 'oomph'.

"Feeling better?" she asked, rubbing her bruised wrist, and he nodded sloppily. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

"Feeling great! Never better! How are you doing? Having fun?" he asked, his questions coming out rapid and manic. Oh shit, what had he done?

"Robert? What's going on?"

"What's going on? Nothing!" he insisted and his smile dipped into a frown. "Why do you always do that? There doesn't always have to be something wrong, you know. I think you're just a glutton for drama, Chrisssss." He said, hissing her name. His words stung but it was the alcohol she could suddenly smell on his breath that made her stomach drop. Grabbing his arm she dragged him away from the party and out a side door so no one could hear or see them.

"What the hell have you done, Robert? She asked and he jerked his arm away from her.

"I just had a couple of drinks, that's all. Jesus, Chris, it's a party! I'm just having a little fun." He said, but she shook her head.

"Robert, no. You said- you promised- you wouldn't do this ever again." She said angrily.

"I haven't done any drugs…well, not enough to count, anyway." He said, trying to justify himself, but her blood ran cold.

"What do you mean 'not enough to count'? What did you do?" she demanded and he giggled, rubbing his nose. "COCAINE!? You did cocaine?"

"Just a tiny- like, not even a teeny tiny gram. That's it." He said, holding his fingers just apart and swaying slightly.

"I can't believe this, can't believe you! I TRUSTED YOU! Why, Robert!? No, you know what? I don't care. That's your business now, not mine." She said, backing away from him. "I told you before that if you fucked up I would be gone. Now, I guess I have no choice. Goodbye, Robert." And with that she turned her back to him and walked away.

She managed to reach the SUV before the shock and tears hit and she crumpled into the front seat. She was heartbroken, but as she heard him call her name she knew she had to get as far away from him as possible. Starting the SUV, she peeled out of the parking lot and sped towards the house. She needed to get her things and Dart before he got home. She knew he would just try to convince her to stay if he caught up to her, so she would just have to get in and out as fast as possible.

Maybe if her eyes had been dry she would have seen the truck run the red light. Just as she was thinking there was no way she would ever survive this, the headlights blinded her left side. In the span of a broken heart beat her world went black and silent.


	18. Chapter 18

Trust Me

Chapter 18

Author's Note: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! Here we go! Please don't throw anything at me!

"Hello, is this Robert?" a woman asked stiffly and he nodded at the phone, not caring that she couldn't see him. He was sitting outside on the curb, coming down from his high and wondering just what the hell he had been thinking. God, he had really fucked up this time. He had tried to go after her but she had taken off before he could reach the SUV. His world was spinning and crashing before his eyes and he had just sat down, not moving since. Suddenly, the woman on the phone spoke again. "Sir? Is this Robert?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It is." He mumbled. Who the hell was this?

"Sir, do you know a Chris Doimanney?" She had mispronounced the last name but her official-sounding voice finally seeped into his drug and alcohol- addled brain.

"Yes, I do. What is this about?" he asked, suddenly and completely sober. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"I'm calling from Cedars Sinai Medical Center. Ms. Doimanney was brought here and this is the number she has listed in her phone as an emergency contact."

"She's there? Why?"

"She was involved in a motor vehicle accident, sir." She said and Robert felt the blood drain from his body.

"Oh god…Is, is she okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't have that information." She replied, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up. Oh god, a car wreck. Chris was in a car wreck. He…he had to get to her. Frantic, it took him a moment to realize he had no vehicle (and probably wasn't in any shape to drive, anyway). Running inside he spotted Keith and ran over. "Keith! Chris has been in a wreck!"

"Wreck? She was just here-"

"She left! We had a fight and…god, we have to get to the hospital!" Robert said and Keith nodded.

"I'll drive."

"Where is she?" Where is Chris, Chris Domiani?" Robert demanded as he stormed into the E.R. a few minutes later. "Is she okay? I want to see her."

"Sir, you need to calm down." The nurse said at the desk, then blinked in recognition. "You're Robert Downey Jr."

"Yes, I am. Now, I want to see Chris. Please." He replied, desperate, and she nodded.

"I'll take you to her. Follow me." She replied and he did as told.

It seemed like they walked for miles before she finally paused outside a room. Looking in, Robert's knees almost buckled at the sight. Tubes and machines everywhere, skin pale- almost grey- and bandages covering her, Chris looked awful. Slowly, as if walking through water, he went to her.

"The doctor will be in shortly to speak with you." The nurse said and left. He barely noticed, his eyes locked on the still form in front of him. The heart monitor was the only clue that she was even alive. He was afraid to touch her for fear that he would hurt her further. She looked so frail and small in the bed. There didn't seem to be a single spot on her body that wasn't bandaged, cut, or bruised. A long tube- a ventilator- was in her mouth, breathing for her and he felt his world narrow to the hissing of the machine.

"Mr. Downey?" a man said from behind and Robert slowly turned. "Hello, I'm Dr. Shriever. I took care of Chris when she was first brought in."

"Is she…is she going to be okay?" Robert asked, voice and body shaking.

"She suffered quite a few injuries, Mr. Downey. A head injury, several broken or cracked ribs, a punctured lung…it's still early to say, but we are doing everything we can for her." He replied and Robert nodded numbly. "I'll be back in a little while to check on her. Call if you need anything."

"Th-thank you." Robert muttered and turned back to Chris. "God, baby…what have I done?"

An hour later he was still at her side, just staring, when the door opened and he looked over, expecting a nurse. To his surpise Deb walked in and he breathed a sigh of relief. Without hesitation she walked over and hugged him and he let himself cry in her arms.

"She's going to be okay, Robert." She said but he shook his head.

"The doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said. Chris is going to be okay." She said firmly and he nodded, pulling back from her and sitting down heavily in a chair.

"How did you know to come?" he asked, wiping his eyes roughly.

"Keith called and told me. I don't even know how he got my number. He said to let him know what's going on." She replied. Robert nodded, barely hearing her. He didn't really care how she knew to come, he could only think about Chris.

"It's all my fault, Deb. I screwed up and she left the party we were at and…" he trailed off, head in his hands miserably. Deb felt a rush of anger and resentment- he had slipped yet again- but she saw how broken he was and knew it was not a time to berate him. She felt guilty, she should have warned Chris about how he was after a film was over. He never took it well and it was when he would most often slip. Walking over to him, she hugged him tightly, letting him cry against her side. She didn't have any words that would absolve him, and she wasn't the one to grant him forgiveness, but she had always been his rock. That would never change and as he cried into his palms she just held him close and prayed that Chris made it through this for all of their sakes.

He was just starting to calm down when the heart monitor began blaring and a code went off around them- Code Blue, cardiac arrest. Within seconds Robert and Deb were shoved out of the way by a group of nurses and doctors.

"No breath signs, no pulse!" someone yelled and Robert sobbed as the paddles were charged. "Clear!" It was as if his own body felt the surge of electricity and he jumped as much as Chris did. "Nothing. Clear!" A second shock. "There's fluid in her chest! Someone get me a drainage kit!"

"I can't do this….I can't lose her…God, please, not like this…" Robert prayed as they inserted the tube. Another shock was given with no effect and something inside him snapped. They were losing her, he could feel it. Shoving his way to her side, nurses and doctors trying in vain to pull him away, he took her hand. "Chris, fight it! You have to fight this! Do it for me, baby. I promised you I wouldn't leave you and that you would never have to do this on your own again but that means you can't leave me, either. Fight it! Goddammit, FIGHT!" he screamed and they all waited, eyes glued to the lifeless form in front of them…


	19. Chapter 19

Trust Me

Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTES- Thanks for the reviews guys! Here ya go, an end to your torture! Enjoy and please keep letting me know what you think. Also, anyone on the East Coast of USA, please be careful! Hugs!

Robert made it to the hallway before his legs gave out from under him and he slid down the wall. She was back, they had finally gotten a pulse, and he had been unceremoniously shoved aside. Deb was right behind him, holding him again as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"God, please…" he started but trailed off, unable to speak. Deb rocked him gently just as she would Indio after a particularly bad nightmare.

"Mr. Downey?" Doctor Shriever spoke, approaching them, and Robert quickly stood, wiping his eyes roughly. "We relieved the pressure in her chest and she's stable again."

"Thank God…" Deb sighed.

"Does that mean she's going to be okay now?" Robert asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I still can't say for sure. The next 48 hours are critical and we'll know more then." He said and Robert slumped weakly against the wall.

"Thank you, Doctor." Deb said and he walked away. Once the nurses had cleared the room they went back in and Robert sat down in the chair heavily.

"You should go, Deb." Robert said quietly. "I'm going to stay here with her."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying, too. You probably shouldn't be alone right now…" she offered and he gave her a small, grateful smile.

"I'll be okay, but thank you for coming. Really. Um, could you do me one more favor, though?"

"Anything."

"Swing by and take care of Dart." He said and she nodded.

"Okay. Don't worry about anything, we'll take care of it. I'll come by tomorrow but call if you need anything." She said and he kissed her cheek. With a hesitant look back at him, she left.

The rest of the night was quiet and Robert spent the hours staring at the heart monitor and Chris's chest moving with each puff of the ventilator. Nurses came in and out, checking vitals and making notes in her chart. None of them made a comment about who he was, just smiled reassuringly at him and left once their work was done. When alone, he held her hand, occasionally talking quietly to her, and sometimes praying. He just hoped someone was hearing him…

Word spread fast and the phone calls began the next morning. Robert tired quickly of telling the story time and again and was thankful when Paramount released a statement on their behalf:

Chris Domiani, Script Supervisor of 'The Singing Detective' and current girlfriend of actor Robert Downey Jr. was involved in a motor vehicle accident last night. Her condition is currently stable and we ask for your thoughts to be with her and her family during this time.

Within minutes of the release his phone rang again and he looked at the number. It was a Tennessee area code. He had never spoken to Chris's mother, Faye, before and didn't expect this to be their first conversation. With a steadying breath, he answered.

"Hello."

"Robert? This is Chris's mother. What happened? Is she okay?" she asked rapid-fire and Robert swallowed hard. He couldn't lie but didn't want her to worry either.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before, I didn't have your number, Mrs. Domiani." He said.

"It's Mrs. Wilder, and is my daughter okay?"

"She's stable right now. The doctors seem positive she will be out of the clear soon." He said. It wasn't a lie, Dr. Shriever had been by that morning before he left and was pleased with her vitals. Chris still had a ways to go but she was improving. If only she would wake up.

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her?"

"She is still out. She took quite a hit to the head, but they are hoping she will wake up this evening. The tests showed no sign of permanent damage." He replied.

"I want to come out but my doctor won't let me. Please, Robert, call me if anything changes." She said, obviously worried.

"I will. And I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances."

"Me, too. Take care of her for me." She said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Wilder." He replied. Ending the call he fell back in his chair. That was terrifying! "Chris, honey, you have to wake up now. I can't talk to your mother again- she scares me!"

Deb visited that afternoon, bringing Robert a change of clothes and a few toiletries he might need. He thanked her wearily as she set the bag down and she looked at Chris.

"How is she doing?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"She would be great if she would wake up. Her vitals are better, though." He replied.

"And you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm…fine." He replied, unable to meet her eyes. She knew he was anything but fine.

"Hey, why don't you take a shower and change? I'll sit here with Chris."

"Yeah. Thanks." He said and, grabbing the bag, went to the small bathroom. Deb sat in the chair and stared at Chris thoughtfully.

"You know, you really need to wake up now. He's hanging on by a thread and I'm not sure how long that is going to last." She said quietly. "He really loves you and needs you in his life. I know he screwed up, that is what he does, and you can be angry with him all you want, but you have to wake up first." She fell silent as Robert came back out, looking tired but a little more human. "Feel better?" she asked, noticing his eyes went automatically to Chris.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks." He sighed, rubbing a towel over his still damp hair roughly. "No change I guess?"

"No." she replied, then remembered something. "Indio wanted to come visit but couldn't because he is too young, so he made this." She said and pulled a card from her purse. On the front was a hand drawn picture of Pikachu and on the inside was written, **'Get Well Soon Chris! Love Indio'.**

"She'll love it." He grinned and set it on the table beside her bed.

"He also said to give you a hug." She said and embraced him. Robert sighed, greedily accepting her offered comfort. Finally, they parted and she gathered her things. "Call if you need anything or if anything changes"

"I will. Thanks again, honey." He said and she left. Once again, he took his post at Chris's side and resumed watching her. "Come on, baby…wake up….please…"


	20. Chapter 20

Trust Me

Chapter 20 (Holy Cow!)

Author's Note: I know, it is short! But I will make it up to you somehow, I promise! Please review! Thanks!

It was late and Robert was exhausted. To everyone's relief the doctor had been able to remove the ventilator and Chris was breathing on her own. Vitals strong now they were just waiting for her to wake up- the last hurdle. Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, the last 24 hours- god, had it only been 24 hours?- were catching up with him. Just as his eyes were closing a tiny sound from the bed woke him instantly.

"Ow…" Chris gasped and he was immediately at her side.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here." He murmured, gripping her hand. "Open your eyes for me." He saw the faintest hint of blue before she winced against the bright lights. Flipping off a couple of switches, he encouraged her to try again. This time she was able to open them all the way and he smiled as her beautiful eyes met his. "Hey, there you are."

"Robert? What happened?" she asked, her voice merely a raspy whisper.

"You were in a car wreck, baby. You're in the hospital." He replied, his thumb moving softly against her cheek.

"Hurts." She whimpered and he swallowed hard against his tears.

"I know, but you're going to be okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly and saw her eyes start to close. "Sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake up." She let her eyes slide shut and within seconds was asleep again. He sat back in his chair in relief and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

Soft beeping was the first thing she noticed as she woke again. It was quiet but it made her head pound and she winced…which just made it worse. It was then that she heard something else, something familiar. Snoring. Specifically, Robert snoring. As slow as possible she opened her eyes, blinking against the light that felt like daggers, and looked over. Sure enough, he was fast asleep sitting up in one of those awful plastic hospital chairs. He looked terrible; dark circles under his eyes, a couple of day's stubble, hair mussed, and his back was going to kill him when he woke up. He looked almost as bad as she felt.

She vaguely remembered waking previously. He had told her there had been a wreck and she had obviously been hurt. Looking at him, she saw no signs of injury; she so must have been alone. But why would she have been alone- they always traveled together. Was she going to her apartment, to his place, to work? Straining to remember just made her head hurt worse and exhausted her further. She tried to reach out to touch his hand but the movement pulled her ribs and she stopped with a muffled cry. Okay, wouldn't do that again…For a moment she thought the noise had gone unnoticed, bit with a jaw-cracking yawn, Robert woke. Seeing her awake, he smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, leaning forward to take her hand.

"Been better." She replied. Spotting the card from Indio, she first smiled…then frowned. "How long have I been here?"

"A couple of days. You, uh, had a bad concussion, along with some other stuff. But the doctor says you're going to make a full recovery." He said, and then bit his lip like he usually did when upset. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember waking before…and flashes of stuff from after the wreck."

"Anything from before?" he asked nervously.

"Not really. I remember Keith calling a wrap…us heading out to somewhere…but that's it…" she replied and he nodded. He knew she would eventually remember the party and why she had left, but was glad that she didn't yet. Maybe by the time she did he would have proven that he could stay clean and planned to for the rest of his life. This was the ultimate wake-up call and he would never blow it again.

"Well, it's not important now, honey. Just relax and get some rest." He said quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She was pretty tired and she let his comforting touch lull her back to sleep. He watched her for a few minutes, still grateful that she had been given back to him. He just hoped it wasn't just so she could leave him at the end of it all.


	21. Chapter 21

Trust Me

Chapter 21

Author's Note: Short but sweet! Not sure if I am happy about this chapter, but this is how it came out. Sorry if it sucks!

"Good grief! I've never seen so many cards and flowers before!" Chris said in amazement as yet another bouquet was delivered. It was a couple of days later and she had been moved to a regular room and out of the ICU. The doctor didn't want to risk infection so was keeping her just a little longer.

"A lot of people care about you, Chris. Everyone was worried and were calling to check on you." Robert explained, giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. She had had a few visitors: Keith, Deb, Katie Holmes, even Mel Gibson called, but her favorite was Indio. Robert had sneaked him in and Indio had cheered her up. She had complimented him on the card and told him how much she loved it. He had left in high spirits.

She still couldn't remember much from before the wreck and Robert seemed nervous whenever it was brought up. He was hiding something from her but she wasn't ready to push the subject just yet. It would come out eventually.

Finally, she was cleared to go home and Robert drove her back to his place. He was like a mother hen as he helped her up the steps and to the sofa (she was sick of lying in beds!). While he got their bags from the car she greeted Dart and reminded herself to thank Deb again for taking care of him. For a few minutes Robert buzzed around her asking if she was hungry, thirsty, in pain, needed to go to the bathroom, wanted more pillows- ugh! It was exhausting!

"Robert, stop!" she begged and he froze. "Come here and sit down with me." He did as told and she leaned against him tiredly. Careful not to put any pressure on her injured ribs, he put his arms around her and instantly felt them both relax. The strange connection between them had started to fray and they needed to rebuild it. Pressing a kiss to his arm, she sighed. "This is the only medicine I need."

"I love you." He whispered and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. All of the emotions, the fear, the regret, the exhaustion, had finally caught up with him. Burying his face in her hair he felt a sob ripped from him, Chris sat up, ignoring the pain, and gathered him into her arms. She had been expecting this- had seen the tension running through him and knew it had to snap at some point. "I'm sorry, Chris...I'm so sorry.."

"Shhh, it's not your fault-"

"It is my fault! If I hadn't...If I hadn't been so stupid, you would have never left the party…" he cried. Party. Stupid. Stupid, why? It was the final key to unlocking the memory. In a flash it all came back: the party, Robert drunk, the fight, her leaving in tears…

"You slipped and I left…" she muttered, letting the memories back in.

"I swear to God, Chris, I'll never do it again. I almost lost you that night- three times- and it was all because I was so stupid." He said and she frowned, another memory seeping in. The memories after the wreck were few and murky, but one stood out clear as crystal.

"Robert, listen to me." She said and he nodded, head now resting in her lap. He tried to prepare himself for the inevitable and was ready to beg, gravel, plead, anything it took to keep her. "Something happened after the wreck- I don't know what exactly. All of the stories are true, though, about seeing a white light. I did, I saw it. I knew what it was, what it meant. I wanted to go there because I knew that's where my dad was and…others. God, I wanted to go to that light. "She paused and he held his breath. "But I didn't. It was right there but I knew I couldn't go there just yet. I couldn't go because of you. I couldn't leave you and…something told me to fight the light. It was your voice telling me that I had to fight, that I wasn't alone, and that I couldn't leave you."

"Oh god, you heard me…" he breathed and she looked down at him in confusion. "You, uh…your heart stopped- fluid in your chest, I think. They had to use the paddles on you. I managed to get to you and I told you to fight and not leave me. You came back a few seconds later." He explained and she blinked in surprise. They sat together for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts, and amazed at what had happened. Finally, she took a breath.

"Robert, I could never leave you. It's probably stupid of me- no, I know it is stupid. But you have helped me so much for so long, and I love you so much for that, that I can only try to do the same for you. But, and I want to be perfectly clear about this, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kick your ass. Got it?"

"Got it." He grinned, relief flooding his body. "I really am sorry, baby." He said and swallowed hard. "I've never in my life been so scared…" She heard the hitch in his voice and soothed him gently.

"It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She murmured. "I love you, Robert."

"I love you too, Chris." He whispered, sitting up to kiss her deeply, finally rebuilding that connection.


	22. Chapter 22

Trust Me

Chapter 22

Author's Note: Kinda like this chapter, but if you don't, I understand. Let me know one way or another, please! Thanks!

The weeks passed and Chris and Dart officially moved into Robert's house. They managed to fit nearly all of her furniture in with the exception of the table and chairs (the decided to keep her bed instead of his since it was practically brand new). Robert stayed true to his word and didn't touch anything stronger that Camel non-filter cigarettes. Chris healed slowly but surely and was finally cleared by the doctor as completely recovered. They went home and made love all night and well into the next day to celebrate. Robert was offered another film role, a part in a movie called 'Gothika', and to their relief Chris was offered script supervisor upon Keith's recommendation. The film was set to begin filming in a little over a month, but first they had to celebrate something much more important.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHRIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Robert and Indio sang at the top of their lungs as they served her breakfast. Chris smiled through her raging blush and looked at the food in front of her: runny eggs, burned bacon, and blackened toast. Clearly, Indio had cooked. She braced herself to eat every bite…unless the kid looked away and Dart was going to have a great breakfast!

"This is great, guys. Thank you so much." She said sincerely and they sat down to join her. She noted that Indio was having cereal and Robert was sticking to a cup of coffee….the cheaters.

"Dad said we can give you your presents after breakfast." Indio said excitedly.

"Present? I got presents?" she asked and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Well, what did you get me?"

"I can't tell you. They are a surprise." He replied and she sighed melodramatically.

"Okay. I'll wait, I guess." She said and tried not to grimace as she took a bite of the charcoal normally known as bacon. Robert watched with pride and amusement as she ate as much as possible, gulping coffee between each bite and acting like it was the best breakfast she had ever had. To her dismay, Indio's eyes never left her and she had to eat every bite. Finally, with only crumbs and some goo left, she sat back. Indio's eyes lit up.

"Can I get them now, Dad?" he asked and Robert nodded. As soon as the boy was gone Chris groaned in pain.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered and he chuckled, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek.

"You made his day. He wanted to do everything on his own. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you and your poor stomach." He promised, refilling her coffee cup.

"Teach the boy to cook, Robert, before he poisons us all." She said jokingly and he laughed as Indio returned. The boy's arms were weighed down with various shaped boxes. Chris's eyes went comically wide as he set them down in front of her.

"Open mine first!" Indio said, handing her two boxes. Without hesitation, she ripped the paper off of the first, grinning widely at the stuffed Pikachu that stared back at her. "You said he was your favorite."

"Absolutely! Thank you, Indio!" she said and he nudged the other box towards her. This one was much smaller. She opened it a bit more carefully and gasped. It was a picture of Robert, Indio, and Dart posing on the beach and it was tucked into a beautiful antique silver frame. "Oh, wow. This is wonderful!"

"Now you have a picture of all your men." Robert said and she nodded, still staring at the picture. She finally hugged Indio, thanking him for the wonderful presents, and he passed her two more presents.

"These two are from Dad." He explained and she opened the first, laughing a second later. It was a CD by one of her favorite artists- one that she loved but Robert couldn't stand.

"Just please don't play it around me!" he begged jokingly and she nodded in promise. Another box and more paper was added to the floor.

"Two tickets to Knoxville, Tennessee." She murmured, confused, and looked at Robert.

"You've been talking about wanting to visit home a lot recently and I figured it was just the thing we needed before we start shooting." He said and she smiled. It was perfect and she couldn't resist kissing him in thanks.

"Thank you. This is great, Robert. "She said.

"There's one more. It's from me and Dad." Indio said, taking Chris's hand. She followed obediently, wondering why they were heading outside. A moment later her jaw dropped. Sitting in the driveway with a big red bow on top was her beloved SUV. It had broken her heart when Robert had told her it had been totaled in the wreck, but there it sat- perfect and shiny.

"How…but…It was totaled!" she gasped and Robert wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know a couple of guys. There is some new stuff in it- like an engine and frame, but a lot of it is the original." He said. Indio pointed out the small glass prism that was hanging from the mirror- identical to the one she had had there previously. It was his contribution.

"Thank you guys so much. This is the best birthday I have ever had." She said, hugging Indio tightly and kissing Robert (chastely since young eyes were witnessing).

"Happy Birthday, baby. I love you." He murmured. "Now, come on. Young Master and I have a whole day planned for you."

6 hours later the three collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. They had played Frisbee on the beach, gone bowling, and saw a movie. Unfortunately Indio had to be back at his mom's by 4 and Chris hugged him once more in thanks before Robert and he left. Falling back on the sofa, she was asleep within minutes.

"Mmmmmmmm…" she hummed as she woke a little later to the feel of lips pressed against hers. Cracking open an eyes, she grinned at Robert.

"Have a nice birthday nap?" he asked and she nodded sleepily. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him down beside her and snuggled into his chest as his arms automatically went around her.

"It'll be even better now." she said and he chuckled quietly. Their lips met gently, though the kiss didn't last that way for long. Teeth and tongues clashed together in a heated dance and she soon pulled him over her as her body came alive. His mouth pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck, but then he stopped.

"We can't." He said, voice choked.

"What? Why?" she practically screamed in frustration.

"Because we have to get ready for dinner. I've got reservations at your favorite restaurant." He said and she groaned. Ugh…birthday sex or Le Pierre's? Robert's body called to her but….Le Pierre's had really good fondue….And he had obviously put some thought into making sure her birthday was perfect.

"Fine. But after-" He silenced her with one more deeply, lingering kiss.

"After. I promise I will make it worth your wait." He said, voice now low and husky, and she almost reconsidered…the fondue wasn't THAT good….But he stood and helped her up so they could go get ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Trust Me

Chapter 23

Author's Note: Pivotal chapter! Do you know what is coming? Hmmmm? I apologize for the cheesiness….bear with me! And please review! Oh, and EXTREMELY GRAPHIC!

"Robert, are you ready?" Chris asked as she came out of the bedroom. Robert's jaw dropped immediately. She had bought a new dress and it fit every curve of her body perfectly- shimmering navy blue with spaghetti straps and stopping mid-thigh, it was beautiful. Seeing his reaction she smiled victoriously to herself and she turned all the way around so he could see every angle. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking we don't really have to go to dinner." He replied, eyes still locked on her, and she giggled

"Sorry. If I have to wait, then so do you." She said and walked over to fix his tie. His hands found her hips, gripping and pulling her closer, but she pulled away quickly. "Nope, this dress might wrinkle, and then I would have to take it off." She saw the heat in his eyes at her words before turning away to grab her purse. Oh, tonight was going to be fun!

They finally left the house and he drove them to the restaurant. There was paparazzi everywhere, snapping pictures as they walked in, and Robert couldn't help but show her off a little. She had started getting used to being stared at and even answered questions from the reporters. She posed and smiled brightly, blushing prettily as Robert nuzzled the side of her head gently, then finally walked inside. They were seated in the back in a private booth near the dance floor and quickly placed their drink orders.

Dinner was a quiet, romantic affair. They sat close, constantly touching and sharing food, kisses exchanged between bites of fondue. It was incredibly intimate and Chris felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. As they were finishing their dessert familiar music began to play and she recognized it immediately. To her surprise, Robert stood and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked and she smiled. He led her to the small, empty dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Any other time she would have been self-conscious dancing so close by themselves in public, but his thumb stroked the small of her back and she rested her head on his shoulder, uncaring. The day had been perfect and she was in the arms of the man she loved, who was singing 'In My Dreams' softly in her ear…nothing could bother her at that moment. She could feel his heart pounding hard against her own chest and wondered if he was the one feeling self-conscious and nervous. Her answer came a moment later as he stepped back and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused, but he smiled softly at her. Taking her hand, he kneeled slowly in front of her. "Oh my god…" she gasped as he pulled a ring from his pocket and swallowed hard.

"Chris, I…" he paused, shaking his head ruefully. "I had this whole speech planned out, memorized, and now I can't remember a word of it. So, I guess I will have to just wing this…I've been carrying around this ring for 3 months, just waiting for the perfect time. I've known you were the 'one' since the first time I held your hand and you smiled at me. You are the love of my life, you saved me from myself, and I cannot imagine living without you. Please say you will be my angel forever and marry me." Time seemed to stand still as he waited for her answer, but then she smile tearfully at him.

"Oh god, Robert…Yes." She finally said. With shaking hands, he slipped the ring on her finger, and then gently kissed it before standing and embracing her tightly. Tears fell down both of their faces as cheers went up around them. "God, I love you." She choked out.

"I love you, too, baby…more than you'll ever know." He murmured and finally kissed her, deep and tenderly.

They left a few minutes later, slipping out the back to avoid the awaiting paparazzi (who had no doubt been tipped off). He drove them home quickly, holding her hand the entire trip. Once at the house Robert let Dart out for a few minutes while Chris went to the bedroom. Removing her earrings, she paused, eyes catching the ring once again. It was truly beautiful- a blue diamond surrounded but white diamonds in a circle set in white gold, she couldn't imagine a more perfect ring. As she stared at it in wonder she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and sighed quietly as he pressed soft kisses to her shoulder and nape.

"It's beautiful." She sighed

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." He murmured and she melted into him. He pulled her back against his chest as his hands were finally allowed to roam her body freely. He worked his lips over her shoulders, nose moving the straps of her dress down until they hung limply at her arms. She stood very still as he slowly unzipped her dress and it fell silently to the floor. She heard him remove his shirt as he resumed caressing her nape with a warm, open mouth and moaned quietly as he pulled her back against his chest again, their burning skin now touching. His hands moved over her reverently, massaging her hips, fingertips brushing against hers sensually, just taking his time as he worshipped her. She gasped as he cupped her breasts, letting his thumbs just graze over her hardened, aching nipples.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered and she nearly collapsed at the hunger and need in his voice. "Do you want me to focus on your beautiful breasts? Or move lower?" Oh god, she was going to come and he hadn't even touched her yet!

"Lower." She managed to get out. His hand slid down her stomach slowly and cupped her mound fully, caressing her outer folds.

"Like this?" he asked teasingly and she groaned. It was almost embarrassing how wet she already was.

"Yes." She hissed, then became braver. "More." He immediately rewarded her plea, dipping his finger into her. The motion pulled her hips back against his and she realized he was just as excited by this new game as she was.

"That's it, my love. Let me know what you want, what you need from me." He encouraged, stroking her clit gently and her knees almost buckled.

"You, just you…" she whimpered and his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin below her ear.

"We'll get there, baby. I want to take my time, though. I want you to feel as good as possible on your birthday." He replied, increasing the pressure slightly then sinking one long finger into her. For a moment all she could do was relax against him, her body humming at the sensations he was causing and crying out softly as he added a second finger. He curled them within her, finding that sweet spot that was hidden, and she nearly collapsed. He focused his efforts on that spot, his other hand sliding down to her hip to encourage her to move if she wanted to. Wantonly she rode his hand, gripping his arm desperately for stability, and finally she cried out loudly, pulsing around his oh so talented digits.

Gently moving his hand from her, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She hadn't quite come down from her high before he dived into her, lapping her hungrily and she nearly screamed as his tongue swiped over her still throbbing clit roughly. She had learned that he actually loved doing this and was not one to argue his talents. She gripped his hair tightly and he put his arm over her hips to still her. He alternated between diving into her as deep as possible and licking her bundle of nerves to the point of pain. She couldn't believe it when her body began to tense again, that thread of electricity starting at her core and working its way up her spine. The second orgasm was more of a shock and she screamed his name in surprise as her back arched off the bed. This time he gentled her through it, licking her softly until she was boneless and weak above him. He kissed his way up her body slowly, pausing at her breasts for a moment before continuing up to capture her lips sweetly.

"We aren't finished yet, my love." He murmured and slowly thrust himself into her, filling her completely. Her eyes locked with his as he rocked within her, kissing her softly as he felt her body flutter weakly around his. "I can't believe you are going to be mine." He whispered against her lips and she smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"I already am and always was, Robert." She replied and he kissed her hard against the tears that he felt from her words. He pushed himself as deeply into her as possible, claiming her body over and over as his and his alone, forever. Never had two people combined into one as they did that night, time and again, with every stroke, every whisper and kiss. As their bodies finally gave into the sensations they felt, their eyes were locked on each other and lips met shakily in a breathless kiss. The wedding was far in the future, but as far as they were concerned their vows had already been shared.


	24. Chapter 24

Trust Me

Chapter 24

Author's Note: A loooong one for you! I have SEVERAL chapters written and I am willing to post more faster if I get reviews! To those that HAVE been reviewing, I love you guys! MAJOR HUGS!

"You know, maybe we should drive out to Tennessee." Chris said as they walked through the airport. Robert paused and grinned in surprise at here.

"Are you nervous about flying?" he asked and she nodded. Switching the luggage to his other hand, he took her hand within his. "Baby, don't worry. I'll be right there with you."

"And what good is that going to do if the plane goes down, Robert?" She hissed, without venom, and he chuckled.

"I'll jump out and catch you. Besides, I should be the one who is afraid." He said and she looked at him in confusion.

"You? Why?"

"Because I have to officially meet your mother when we land!" he replied and she laughed. His joke worked and she relaxed enough for him to drag her on the plane.

It was a long flight with a change over in Cincinnati. By the time they landed in Knoxville she was ready to smoke an entire carton of cigarettes. She had insisted on renting a car, not wanting to inconvenience her mom. Robert loaded their bags into the trunk and, since she knew where they were going better than her, she drove.

It was a two hour drive from the airport to her mother's house and he stared out the window in amazement. It was beautiful and he could see why she would forever be in love with this state. As they drove the roads kept getting smaller and small until they pulled into the driveway. The house was small and quaint, brick with a chimney and plenty of surrounding land. Robert unloaded the car as Chris's mom ran out and the mother and daughter hugged tightly. Finally, they turned to him and he smiled nervously. He had only talked to Faye once and that was when Chris had been in the hospital.

"Robert, this is my mom, Faye. Mom, Robert." Chris introduced and he moved to shake the older woman's hand.

"Oh, come here. You're in the south now, we don't shake hands here." Faye said and hugged him. "I have to say, this is a little strange. I was just watching you in 'Chaplin' last night."

"Better that than 'In Dreams' or you might not let me stay." He joked, relieving the tension between the three. They went inside and Chris showed him where their room would be. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay in here with you? I mean, some parents aren't really comfortable with that." He asked and she smiled at him. He was cute when he was nervous, which wasn't very often.

"Yes, Robert. It's fine." She replied in amusement.

"You look like her, you know." He said.

"Wait until you see a picture of my father. I look a little like my mom, but I am a spitting image of my dad." She said and he grinned wickedly.

"Pictures, eh? Does she have any of you growing up?"

"Not that you will see if I have anything to do with it!" she said and ran out of the room, Robert hot on her heels.

"Hey, no running in the house! I hope you two are hungry." Faye said as they reached the kitchen, both panting. Oh, they were hungry, but not for food. She saw the look between them but decided not to comment. She stirred a pot full of stew as Chris stole a bread roll, splitting it with Robert as they waited.

"Starved. I hate airline food." Chris said, plopping down at the kitchen table.

"So, when does your next job begin?" Faye asked, passing them plates laden down with food.

"Next week. It's called 'Gothika'." Robert replied. "We're shooting in Montreal."

"And you're the script supervisor?" Faye asked Chris, who nodded.

" Yup. Keith recommended me." She replied around a mouthful of stew and bread.

"Christin, don't talk with your mouth full." Faye scolded and Robert hid a grin behind his fork. Chris shot a glare at him, and then swallowed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Keith recommended me for the position and Robert requested me when going over his contract."

"That's good, you two working together." Faye commented.

"There's no better way to work. Chris is really great at her job, certainly the best I have ever seen." Robert said and Chris blushed slightly.

"I think you're just a little biased."

"So? I should be. But you really are great at it. Your professors must have taught you well." He said and Faye snorted.

"Obviously she never told you her grades." She said and Chris's blush intensified as she changed the subject quickly. Dinner continued with small talk and everyone was soon relaxed with each other. Robert offered to wash the dishes while Faye and Chris gushed over her engagement ring and possible wedding dates. They had decided to wait until the next year, giving them (mostly Chris) plenty of time to plan everything. Chris finally excused herself, in desperate need of a shower, and Faye joined Robert in the kitchen. Taking a dish towel she began to dry.

"Chris is taking a shower." She explained and he nodded. Oh god, he was alone with Faye! Okay, don't panic…"She seems happy." Well, that was a promising start…

"I plan to keep her that way." He said, smiling. Faye nodded approvingly.

"See that you do." She replied in a thinly veiled threat. "I have to admit, Robert, I have my concerns about you. I saw the news stories and everything about you and, frankly, I'm surprised Chris is even with you considering your past."

"So am I, Ma'am. But, I'm improving every day and she absolutely saved my life. I know she has issues, too, she told me about her dad, but we help each other and things get easier little by little." He replied.

"She took losing her dad hard- we all did, especially given the circumstances. I tried to get her to go to therapy, but she refused. I'm not sure how much she has told you about my second husband, but he was an alcoholic and…had a few slips over the years. Chris would have killed him if not for me stopping her- she is very protective of anyone that she loves, and has anger issues. She hides them well, but…She was always an angry kid, I don't know why. But she and Stewart got along well enough otherwise. She took it hard when he passed. That's why she moved to L.A. She just couldn't take the memories of her father, Stewart, and Jon."

"Jon?" he asked, not having heard that name before. Faye sighed heavily.

"Jon was Chris's best friend. They actually called each other 'brother' and 'sister'. They were extremely close, even lived together for a while in later years. She loved him and put up with a lot from him. You see, Jon was a drug addict. He liked to pop pills and wash them down with vodka. Just to add to that, he was a diabetic, which just made things worse." She paused, setting down the towel and leaning on the counter. "She tried everything to get him to stop- talking, yelling, bargaining…she would take him to the hospital when he went through withdrawals, and then again when he started back and took too much a couple of times. She always forgave him, always believed he was going to do better."

"What happened?"

"Just what you think- he overdosed. He was on life support for three days before his parents made the decision to let him go. Chris refused to leave the hospital, was convinced he would wake up, but I think she knew he was gone. It tore her apart when they turned off the machines- she wasn't allowed in the room because she wasn't technically 'family' though she was closer to him than anyone."

"God…no wonder…" Robert muttered to himself

"We were all worried about her after that. She barely came out of her apartment. Her friend, Lauren, and I tried everything, but she just shut down. It was like she was just going through the motions of life- just enough to survive. Oh, she would talk and even laugh sometimes, but it wasn't real. There was no spark left in her. Then Stewart passed- it was sudden, a freak occurrence during a minor surgical procedure. She couldn't take anymore. She packed and left for LA. I figured she would get out there, be homesick, and come back within a few weeks. But then she started calling and sounding happier, almost like her old self." Faye grinned to herself. "She really loves you."

"Trust me, she doesn't love me half as much as I love her." Robert said, swallowing hard.

"Robert, you take care of my baby. I don't know what would happen if she took one more loss…" Faye said, emotional and he impulsively hugged her. They stood there for a moment, just embracing each other, until a cough came from behind them.

"Should I take another shower and give you two some time alone?" Chris asked from the doorway and they separated with embarrassed grins. Faye made some joke and changed the subject quickly.

Chris and Robert were exhausted from their flight, which helped with the time difference, and crashed early on the bed. She was asleep within seconds but Robert laid away, lost in thought. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. In a short time Chris really had lost nearly everyone in her life and he understood why she had so many trust issues. T made him that much more grateful for her trust and love. That night, he held her just a little tighter, his heart aching for the woman he loved more than anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Trust Me

Chapter 25

Author's note: This is a short one, sorry. Reviews are loved and you may get a cookie!

The next day Chris drove Robert around her old stomping grounds, showing him her old houses, where she played basketball, and her tiny high school. It only held about 100 people and Robert teased her mercilessly (if he hadn't dropped out he would have graduated with nearly twice that many people. Instead, he got his GED later while stuck in prison). She then took a small dirt road that branched off of the parking lot in the back. It wasn't very far and soon it opened up into a small clearing. There were a couple of picnic tables and they walked over to sit on one.

"It's nice here." He said and she nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"I spent many hours here as a budding juvenile delinquent: cursing my teachers, smoking cigarettes, and carving….wait….Oh! Look! They're still here!" she suddenly cried joyously, walking over to a nearby tree. In blocky, weathered letters were a set of three initials: CD+LS+JP. Robert recognized two- Chris Domiani and Lauren S. It didn't take much guessing to figure out that JP was Jon P., her brother. He followed behind her sedately, watching as she traced a finger over each mark reverently. He heard her sigh quietly. "I miss him."

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence. She smiled and shook her head.

"You know who. I heard Mom telling you about Jon last night." She replied, turning to face him. "It's okay. I should have told you by now, I guess, anyway.

"I'm sure it's not easy to talk about." Robert said and she leaned back against to tree for a moment.

"He was an asshole." She said bluntly, to his surprise. "Actually, the drugs helped his mood. But….as mean as he could be, he was there when I really needed him. He helped me a lot when Daddy passed away and then...When he died, I didn't want to turn to anyone for help. Of course, by then there weren't many left to turn to anyway." She paused, taking a breath and swallowing hard. "I've never been as low in my life as after Jon passed. It was bad. I can't say I was actively suicidal, but…I just didn't really care if I continued living."

"You pulled through though." He pointed out and she laughed dryly.

"It's silly what pulled me out of it." She said and he looked at her in curiosity. "It was a song. The title was 'Smile'. I don't know who sang it but it seemed to be my theme song. I listened to it a hundred times a day, just listening to this guy tell me how to go on."

"'Smile'? As in the Charlie Chaplin song?" Robert asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded and it was his turn to swallow hard.

"Chris, what year did all of this happen?" he asked carefully.

"Um…1993, I guess. Why?"

"Because I did a recording of 'Smile' in 1992. It played on the radio for a while and was even made into a single." He said and she looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding." She asked but he shook his head. "Wow…that's ironic."

"That's fate." He said firmly and she smiled at him. They stood there, each lost in thought for a few minutes at the coincidence. Then Chris sighed deeply.

"Robert?"

"Yes?"

"Would…would you sing it for me? Now?" she asked, sounding very young all of a sudden. He nodded, pulling her gently into his arms and holding her close as he began to sing quietly in her ear.

_**Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky,  
You'll get by  
If you smile,  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile, and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through  
For you**_

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear  
May be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile.

She held onto him once he had finished the song, her face pressed into his shoulder. He could feel her quiet sobs and, as he held her tightly, he wondered if she had ever truly grieved for her friend. Chances were she had just buried the pain, letting it eat at her like poisonous acid. She had never trusted someone enough to allow them to help, but now that was different. He let her cry against him, rubbing comforting circles over her back and feeling her body trembling with the force of the emotional purging. Finally, with a few hiccupping breaths, she calmed and her let her pull away slightly.

"Feel better?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"A little, yeah. Thank you." She muttered and he kissed her softly.

"Anytime, baby." He returned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied and they embraced briefly. "Well, I guess we should go ahead and just get all of the depressing stuff out of the way at once. Come on." She said and, with one last look at her childhood, they walked back to the car. He didn't ask where they were going, he didn't need to, just watched her from the corner of his eye as she drove out of the clearing and back to the main road.


	26. Chapter 26

Trust Me

Chapter 26

Author's Note: a long one for you! Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for any grammatical errors. I sometimes miss them… Also, thank you for the reviews guys! TWO of you get Robert cookies! (They are extra delicious and yummy looking!)

The cemetery was quiet and empty of other living people as they parked on the side of the small dirt road that wound through it. Chris led Robert down a row of gravestones, finally stopping in front of one. Robert didn't need to see the gravestone to know who was buried there, but he did anyway.

_**Thomas Phillip Domiani**_

_**Born: 2/7/1943**_

_**Died: 4/4/1992.**_

_**Beloved father and friend.**_

"Hey, Daddy." Chris said quietly. "I guess it's been a while. I moved to LA. Just like I told you I would. I've got a good life out there. I, uh, met someone out there. His name is Robert. He's right here." She said and Robert stepped forward and took her hand. It was strange talking to a gravestone but he felt like he needed to say something.

"Hello, Mr. Domiani." He said awkwardly, the kneeled in front of the stone. "I wish I could have met you. You really raised an amazing daughter. She's wonderful and I want you to know that I love her very much."

"We're getting married, Daddy." Chris said and he nodded as he stood again. "Mom likes him so I hope you do, too."

"Your mom likes me?"

"Of course she does." Chris grinned. He took her hand again, pulling her close, and then looking over as a car pulled up beside theirs. An older man with short grey hair and a stocky, pudgy build stepped out and Robert wondered briefly if he was there to visit a different grave. Chris, however, slowly walked down to him, stopping a few yards away. Robert followed her, stopping right behind her.

"So, the prodigal daughter returns." The man said with a sarcastic grin and Robert was instantly on guard. There was something about him that was unlikeable.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" Chris asked, cold but calm.

"I heard you were in town and figured you would be by here." Joe replied.

"I came to see Daddy, not you." She said stiffly and Robert saw a flash of anger in the other man's eyes. Whoever this guy was it was obvious that Chris didn't care for him- tension was radiating off of her like heat.

"Come on, Chris. We haven't spoken in years." Joe said and she nodded.

"There's a reason for that. I have no interest in having you in my life." She replied.

"Nice how you can just push family out of your life like that. I'm sure your mother helped." Joe sneered and Chris's eyes went dark.

"Mom had nothing to do with it and I suggest you leave her out of this. I chose to never speak to you again without anyone's influence. Now, look, I'm only in town for a few days. Leave me alone and once I'm gone you can go back to being a prick wherever you want." She said and Robert nearly took a step back. Even at her worst he had never heard her so angry- she was freaking scary! He was still trying to figure out who exactly Joe was other than a relative. Chris never spoke of her family other than Faye, so he had no reference to place him.

"Yeah. I heard you had moved to California." Joe said, finally glancing at Robert. I see it didn't take long to find another druggie to be with. Is this one a fag, too?" Chris nearly came off the ground at him but Robert took the slight attack in stride. This wasn't his first trip around that particular block.

"I'm Robert, Chris's fiancé." He said, not moving from Chris's side.

"Fiancé, huh?" What, did you knock her up?" Joe asked and Robert forced himself to take a breath.

"No, I'm in love with her."

"Love? Right." Joe laughed dryly, and then really took a good look at the younger man. "Yeah, I know you. You're that fuck-up of an actor. I thought you were still in jail."

"Nope, I'm not. I paid my debt and doing great, thanks." Robert replied. By that point he was holding onto the back of Chris's shirt to keep her from killing this man. He had succeeded in getting the attention away from her and that was all that mattered. Now he just had to get rid of him. "If you wouldn't mind, we need just a few minutes alone-"

"I'm not leaving." Joe said firmly, cutting him off.

"I wasn't suggesti-"

"You have no right to be here, Joe." Chris said. So much for his plan…sigh…

"He was my brother. I have every right to be here." Joe snapped. Well, at least that explained who he was- Chris's uncle.

"Then you should have acted like it when he was still alive! You were never around when he was sick and-"

"Oh, like you were the night he died? Where were you, Chris?" Joe yelled and Chris felt like she had been slapped in the face. Robert couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, that's enough." He said, stepping level with Chris. Joe's glare turned to him.

"You stay out of this you fucking crack head!" Joe yelled and Chris finally snapped. Before either man could react she reached out and slapped Joe with a resounding crack.

"Do NOT speak to him like that! He is twice the man you will ever be and he deserves your respect!" she hissed, body vibrating from anger.

"You little fucking bitch!" Joe roared and made the mistake of stepping forward, arm raise to retaliate. He made it exactly on foot before Robert stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Joe snapped, shoving the hand away, then pushing Robert hard. Robert considered the shove good enough to justify his next action. Rearing back, he swung his fist and it connected with the older man's jaw, knocking his straight to the ground.

"Leave. Now." Robert growled, voice low and dangerous. Joe wiped his face, checking for blood. "This is not the time and certainly not the place to do this, plus I am on probation and you are not worth chancing that. But if you ever- EVER- threaten Chris again, or even attempt to make contact with her, I will have no problem going back to prison for what I will do to you. Am I making myself clear?"

"Fuck you." Joe spat and Robert nodded.

"Good enough. No, leave here and I don't ever was to see or hear from you again." Robert said and watched stonily as Joe walked back to his car. With a few choice hand gestures and weak threats, Joe drove away. As soon as he had disappeared around the corner Robert turned to Chris. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied, still shaking from rage. Wlaking to her he cupped her face in his hands.

"He's gone and will never bother us again." He said and she nodded, still looking over his shoulder. "Hey, look at me, love. I want you to forget everything that just happened and everything that he said. He is an asshole and you shouldn't believe anything he says. Let's not let him ruin our trip. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She muttered. He could tell is was half-hearted at best and knew he needed to do something to pull her back to him. Hoping the residents of the cemetery would forgive him, he leaned in and kissed Chris gently and deeply, making sure she was completely with him in the moment before releasing her. That seemed to do the trick as she gasped for air and grinned at him. "Okay, you're right. Come on, let's go. It's getting late."

"Alright, lead the way."

"Oh, and Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

They spent the rest of the day with Faye who, much to Chris's horror, did pull out pictures of Chris as a child. Robert agreed whole-heartedly that Chris was a beautiful child growing up, grinning at her school pictures and trying in vain to not laugh at some of the more…interesting blackmail-er, pictures- that Faye showed him. Chris just hid her face in a pillow and groaned at each new horror.

Finally, the torture was over and, after dinner, they settled down to watch a movie. Chris stretched out on the sofa, head on Robert's lap, and promptly fell asleep before the opening credits were even finished.

"Like a lullaby to a baby." Robert muttered, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"She has always been like that. Turn on a movie and she was out like a light. She has actually slept through a few of your movies in the past." Faye said and Robert chuckled quietly.

"I would be offended but I know how she is. I've tried to show her 'Chaplin' twice but she never makes it to my part." He said. They watched the movie for a few minutes, though he wasn't concentrating on it. His mind was still on the day's events, particularly the cemetery, and felt he needed to say something. "Faye, I feel I should tell you…We went to the cemetery today and Chris's uncle, Joe, showed up."

"Joe? What did he want?" Faye asked and Robert saw the same darkening in her eyes as Chris's did earlier.

"Nothing good. I'm afraid it didn't go well. He said some nasty things and…well, Chris ended up slapping him and I'm afraid that I punched him." He confessed and Faye's jaw dropped.

"Chris slapped him and you punched him?" she asked, needing to hear it again.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm afraid so." He replied with a mental wince. So much for her liking him.

"I knew I would like you." Faye said with an approving smile and Robert's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're not angry?"

"Only that I missed it and couldn't join in. That man has been nothing but a bastard since the first day I met him. He is a nasty SOB that knows just how to manipulate people around him…everyone except Chris. She never did put up with his bullshit- she doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit. That's why he hates her so much, he could never control her." Faye explained and Robert nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said with amused pride. It always amazed him how much more he could love her with every minute and this only made it stronger. After a few more minutes he felt the pull of sleep and coaxed Chris into going to bed. Saying goodnight to Faye, he followed behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Trust Me

Chapter 27

Author's Note: Short and a little gooey, but I think you will like it. Please review! Thanks!

The next day they packed a bag and headed out. They would stay at Faye's the last night they were in but Chris's friend, Lauren, demanded a visit. So, they were off to her farm for the night. It wasn't a long drive, but it was a curvy one and Robert was a bit green when they finally pulled up in front of a tiny farm house. They had barely managed to step out of the car before a bubbly, young blonde woman came bounding out of the house and practically tackled Chris. Robert looked on in amused surprise as they turned into two squealing teenagers. It was a side of Chris he had never seen and decided he liked it. Briefly, he wondered what she had been like in high school, before life had jaded her so much. Finally, they turned to him with matching grins.

"Robert, Lauren. Lauren, Robert." Chris said simply and Robert was hugged tightly, which he gladly returned.

"It's nice to meet you. Chris has told me all about you." She said.

"Likewise. You have a beautiful place here." He replied and she smiled proudly.

"Thank you. I grew up here." She said, and then turned to Chris. "Paul will be home soon. He had to work late. But I thought we could feed the horses and set up camp on the hill for the night. It's been years since we stayed up there."

"Sounds good to me." Chris nodded and Robert shrugged. He wasn't the outdoorsy-type, but was willing to go along without complaint for Chris. They grabbed their stuff and headed to the barn. Robert was amazed at the horses- they were beautiful and easily the largest he had ever seen (Belgian mares). Chris seemed completely at ease with them even though they dwarfed her (though she confessed that she couldn't ride worth a damn ad Lauren's nod silently concurred). Once they were finished they continued up the massive hill. It was a long trek and Robert discovered that the 'hill' was actually the top of a mountain. Lauren explained that the farm was about 100 acres and 'Kite Hill' was the northern most point.

"Whoa…" Robert gasped as they reached the top. It was a flat field with woods on one side and a sharp descent on the other. Turning towards the descent side the view was breathtaking- mountains rolling as far as they could see. Clouds far above cast shadows over the valleys and peaks, and he saw what looked like a small lake in the distance.

They quickly gathered firewood and were just setting up the tents when Lauren's husband, Paul, arrived. Introductions went around and they continued setting up. Lauren and Chris rehashed old times while they arranged the tents and the men just listened as they finished building the fire. They managed to finish just as the sun began to settle over the horizon and Chris and Robert opted to take a short walk. They stopped on the far side of the hill and he wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched the sunset.

"You're beautiful like this, you know." He murmured, kissing her ear softly.

"Covered in dirt and sweat?" she asked and he snickered.

"Well, that has its own attraction. No, I mean, you are completely relaxed and at ease here. I've never seen you like this before and it's beautiful." He explained and she blushed. She laced their fingers together, thumb stroking over his knuckles as she leaned back against his chest.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I love our life in L.A., but this is one of the few places I really feel at home." She said, wincing at how bad that sounded. Robert, however, understood completely.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. You grew up here and it's hard not to fall in love with this place." He said and she nodded.

"It's safe here." She mumbled and he blinked. "Nothing bad can get you here on the farm. It's like a world all to itself and the other world can't taint it. You just don't find that very often. To me, this is heaven- on the hill at sunset, with you." It was complete, open honesty and it made his heart swell with love and gratitude. Turning her to face him, he pulled her into his arms, just holding her tight. She melted into him, letting him and the moment surround her. This was all she would ever need to be happy and she lost herself in his embrace.

"I love you." He whispered, voice cracking.

"I love you, too." She replied. They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other and occasionally kissing softly, and the rest of the world faded away.

They rejoined Lauren and Paul at the fire, digging into their dinner of hotdogs and roasted ears of corn. Robert really wasn't a camping fan but the evening was pleasant and the company certainly good. He couldn't help but fall in love with the place and as the women were discussing wedding plans an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't we get married here?" he asked and they looked at him in surprise.

"That's a great idea! We could have it right here on Kite Hill!" Lauren said but Chris looked at Robert.

"Here? But, it's so far from your family and-"

"I don't care and neither will they. Chris, you just told me that this place is heaven to you, and I'm certainly falling in love with it. So, what better place for us to get married?"

"Come on, it will be perfect! We can set up a tent, and have a nice little place at the edge for the ceremony. It will be great, Chris!" Lauren added and Chris thought about it for a moment.

"It would be beautiful at sunset…and there is plenty of room…" she said, and then smiled. "Well, I think we just figured out where we will be having the wedding!"


	28. Chapter 28

Trust Me

Chapter 28

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not really happy with the flow of this chapter, but I needed it to move on to the next stuff. My timeline may be off, too, which I am trying really hard to avoid, but I may slip sometimes. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know! Thanks!

They returned to Los Angeles two days later with promises to visit again soon. Chris was quiet on the flight home, reflecting on what she had left behind compared to what she had gained. One look at Robert, who gave her a slight grin, was enough for her to know she had made the right decision, but she still felt a pang of homesickness as they landed. Robert kept her close, holding her hand during the trip, and she appreciated his silent support.

They had less than a week in L.A. before heading for Montreal to film "Gothika." Robert had acquired a large suite near where they were shooting, making sure Dart would be allowed to stay with them. They would be gone for nearly 3 months and both refused to leave the husky behind for that long.

Rehearsals began almost immediately which kept Robert busy and gave Chris time to begin preparing for the wedding. They had finally decided on May 11th and there was a lot to be planned. She refused the help of a wedding coordinator for as long as possible, hoping to arrange everything herself, but as filming began and work started piling up, she relented and hired someone to take care of the smaller details. Having the wedding on Lauren's farm had its pros and cons- middle of nowhere meant that parking and arranging for tents and chairs were a little more difficult, but there would be no chance of paparazzi on the farm and there was plenty of room for their guests. The guest list was growing slowly, mostly on Robert's side. Chris tried not to let on to how awkward she felt about the guest list. They already had 30 people on Robert's side, just family…she had 2- Lauren and her mother. Robert noticed she became quiet during the discussions about who to invite and kicked himself for not realizing the problem. They were sitting in the hotel after filming one evening and were adding people when it hit him.

"Chris, I was thinking- do we have to have 'Groom's side and Bride's side'? Why not just let everyone sit wherever they want?" he said, hoping it would make it easier.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said. Well, at least it wouldn't look strange…one side 148 people, the other side 2 people. "I talked to Lauren; obviously she is going to be my maid of honor."

"I would like Indio to be my best man." He said and she nodded. That would be perfect. The question of who would be giving her away- if anyone- still hung in the air, but he didn't bring it up. It was a difficult subject for her at the best of times- her father, step-father, and brother were all gone. Unless it was her mother who walked her down the aisle, she would have to go by herself, and that just didn't sit well with her. She wanted someone there to give her away…..Hell, she wanted her daddy… At least she had time to decide, the wedding was still 6 months away.

'Gothika' proved to be rather tricky to shoot, but enjoyable. They had a good director who worked well with the cast and crew and the producer of the production, Susan Levin, was fantastic. It always helped when everyone got along fairly well. They had to stop production for a little while due to Halle Berry breaking her arm during a scene with Robert (he had tried to warn her!), but otherwise filming ran smoothly.

Near the end of filming Robert took a few days off to promote 'The Singing Detective', having to make his rounds with interviewers and show hosts. Chris wanted to join him on the circuit, but was needed with the production. Still, she caught him when she could on television and was glad when it finally rolled down to his final interview on 'The Ellen DeGeneres Show'. He genuinely liked Ellen and was glad to have been able to squeeze her in. Chris managed to catch the interview during a break in filming.

She grinned as he walked out and greeted Ellen warmly, smiling brightly at the audience and cameras with practiced ease. Chris sometimes forgot that he had been doing this for many many years, he just looked so relaxed! They finally sat down as the applause quieted and Ellen began.

"Welcome back, Robert! You're looking wonderful!" she said and he grinned at the applause.

"Thank you. I feel great!" he replied.

"How have you been doing? You've been out of jail and rehab for some time now and you're doing movies. How long have you been clean, now?" she asked and Chris winced. They had decided that no one needed to know about his slip a few months ago and hoped he would just breeze over the question.

"A long while now. I've been doing pretty well; things are definitely improving. I mean, I'm not in jail, so that's pretty helpful." He replied to much laughed and more applause.

"So, I have heard a rumor going around that you are engaged. Is it true?" she asked and Robert grinned lopsidedly.

"Oh, rumors are always fun. You never know what you will learn about yourself." He said and Chris had to laugh at that. They hadn't made it public yet, though weren't exactly hiding it, either. Guess now it would be out there.

"So, it isn't true?" Ellen prodded and he waited a beat.

"No, it is true. I'm engaged." He finally said and thunderous cheering went up. Ellen, always a good researcher and host, put up a picture of Chris and Robert- ironically from the night he proposed. It was a good picture, one Chris hadn't seen, and she wondered how she could get a copy. "Oh, there she is! Hi, honey!" Robert said happily, seeing the picture.

"She's beautiful, Robert. Please, tell us all about her."

"Well, let's see. Her name is Chris Domiani, soon to be Chris Downey….at least she won't have to change her initials! We've been engaged for a few months and plan on getting married next year."

"Do you have a date?"

"May 11th." He replied quickly.

"And, how did you two meet?" Ellen prompted.

"She spilled popcorn and soda down the front of my shirt in a movie theater." He said with a laugh. Back in Montreal Chris blushed profusely, remembering the fateful day.

"I'm not sure how I would have reacted to accidentally spilling popcorn and soda all over you. What did she do? Did she freak out that she had done this to Robert Downey Jr.?"

"She actually had no idea who I was. She bought me another round of popcorn and soda, said her karma was fixed, and sat down a few rows away without another word. I couldn't take my eyes off of her throughout the movie." He replied and Chris chuckled. Well, at least she knew she hadn't been crazy that day in the theater- he _had_ been watching her! "We kept running into each other after that and I finally convinced her to go out with me. Then she joined the 'Singing Detective' crew and it was history from there. "

"So, what drew you to her? How is she different?" Ellen asked and he got a gooey grin on his face.

"Chris is probably the strongest woman I have ever met. She absolutely saved me, which I can never repay, but we both have issues and we have learned how to help each other through them. We balance well. She also is funny and caring and hot as hell." He said.

"It sounds like you are in love, Robert." Ellen said and he grinned widely.

"Head over heels." He replied without hesitation. In Montreal, Chris was smiling, too.


	29. Chapter 29

Trust Me

Chapter 29

Author's Note- Loving this one much more. The next has even more goo. Again, I have never met any of these people nor do I know their personalities, so bear with me. Thanks!

"Robert, I have to say, I'm a little nervous." Chris said as they boarded the plane.

"Honey, I'm sure the plane is completely safe." He replied distractedly and she rolled her eyes.

"Not about that. I mean about meeting your family." She corrected and he paused, turning to look at her.

"Oh, honey, they're going to love you." He said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you." He replied confidently and she returned his smile weakly. At least one of them was sure.

She had never been to New York before and as they landed she looked over the city with wonder. Everywhere she looked there were lights and decorations hanging. It was obvious the city took Christmas very seriously and Robert seemed almost giddy to show her everything he could. They loaded their luggage into a cab and rode to his father's house. Chris's grip on his hand tightened the closer they got and Robert kissed her fingers softly in encouragement. As they finally arrived, she stepped out of the cab…and froze in her tracks in fear. Robert, seeing her panic, set the bags down and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are going to be fine, love. I've told them all about you and they cannot wait to meet you. And don't worry, I'm not going to throw you into the full Downey clan all at once- it's only my dad, stepmom, and sister. Okay?" he said and she nodded, still nervous. Dipping his head he kissed her deeply, distracting her for a moment. When they parted, she inhaled sharply and nodded at him.

"Okay. I'm as ready as I will ever be." She said. He grabbed their luggage and led her inside.

Chris hung back as Robert greeted his family, hugs and kisses going around as she looked on. She was surprised at how tall Robert Sr. was. Her Robert- boy, this was going to get confusing! - was 5'9", but his father was easily 6'2". She felt dwarfed by him!

"Everyone, I want you to meet Chris. Honey, this is my dad, my stepmother, Elizabeth, and my sister, Allyson." Robert said and Chris was hugged by all. Guess hugging wasn't just a southern thing. Once she was free Robert wrapped his arm around her proudly.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said politely.

"Same for us. Robert has told us all about you." Elizabeth said and Chris blushed. "Why don't you two go get settled in and cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you." Chris said and Robert led her upstairs to their room.

"So? Didn't I tell you they would love you?" he said as they unpacked their bags and Chris laughed.

"Robert, they just met me. I think 'love' is a strong word right now." she replied. "They seem really nice, though."

"They're great." He said and turned to face her. She had just finished putting their clothes away and was running a brush through her hair, trying to tame it into order. He sat down on the bed, mesmerized by the sight, just watching her for a moment as she tried to decide how to fix it. "Leave it down." He said quietly.

"Down? Oh, I don't know. It's not very cooperative right now." she muttered, looking in the mirror with a frustrated sigh.

"It's perfect." He murmured and she smiled at him in the reflection. Reaching over, he took her hand and pulled her to him. He was still sitting on the bed and she ended up standing between his legs, hands on his shoulders. For a moment, she lost herself in his eyes and the loving look reflected back at her, fingers playing with the small curl of hair at his nape. "You know how you feel about the farm? You feel safe and like nothing bad could ever happen there?"

"Yes." She replied.

"That's how I want you to feel here with my family. And, they are going to be your family soon, too. I want you to feel the same as I do- safe and relaxed." He said and she smiled softly at him.

"Okay. I will try." She replied and he returned her smile. Hands stroking lightly over her back, he pulled her closer and she bent to kiss him. It was deep and gentle as they lost themselves in each other, almost missing the knock on the door. Chris jumped back as the door opened.

"Hey, Elizabeth wanted to know if you two have enough blankets." Allyson said, just then noticing Chris's bright blush and Robert's red lips. Ooops… "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"No, it's okay. I mean, you didn't…uh…."Chris stammered and Robert grinned at her before turning to his sister.

"We're fine, Ally. Thanks." He replied and she nodded. Ally saw something in her brother's eyes, a sparkle that she hadn't seen there in a very long time. There was no doubt that the other woman in the room, the one currently fascinated by the wood grain on the dresser and was still blushing, was the reason for that sparkle. It made her smile inside.

"Great. See you two downstairs." Ally said and left the room. Chris and Robert just giggled, finished cleaning up, and headed down for dinner.

Dinner with the Downeys was in experience unlike any Chris had ever had. She discovered that eccentricity was a family trait and they constantly kept her amused with stories and jokes as the meal passed. Robert and Allyson were typical siblings, telling embarrassing stories about their childhoods and bickering over the last piece of chicken. It reminded Chris of better times but, instead of depressing her as it normally would have, this time it just helped her relax and enjoy the evening. They finally cleared the table and moved to the living room. As Robert Jr. started a fire she sat down on the sofa and saw a chess set on the table. It was beautiful black onyx and white marble on a solid oak board. She couldn't help but admire it.

"Do you play?" Robert Sr. asked, sitting down across from her, and she nodded.

"Some, but it has been a while." She replied and he invited her to a game.

"I warn you, honey, Dad is a master at this game. I have never seen him lose." Robert said and she grinned. Robert Sr. let her go first and the game was on. They group made small talk as the game played out and Chris was impressed. Robert Sr. was certainly a good player and he kept her on her toes. As the conversation turned to wedding plans, Robert Sr. sat back with a grin.

"Check." He said and she frowned, studying the board closely. The room fell silent as things heated up and she moved her queen, sacrificing it to his bishop. "Check." He repeated and she sighed. Robert Jr. leaned forward, rubbing her shoulders as if warming her up for a fight as she moved her rook. Robert Sr. nodded and moved his knight confidently. "Check." He said once again. Chris studied the board for a moment, and then slowly grinned. Perfect, he had fallen for it. Moving her own bishop over, she leaned back.

"Checkmate." She said and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. They all stared at the board in amazement.

"I can't believe it. You beat him!" Robert Jr. gasped and she grinned to herself.

"I thought you said that you only play a little." Robert Sr. said.

"I do only play a little, but my father taught me when I was six, so I have been playing for a long time." She replied and he shook his head.

"I've been hustled!" Robert Sr. said, but his smile took any sting out of his words. "Your father would be proud of you."

"Without a doubt." Robert Jr. added and Chris blushed.

"I demand a rematch tomorrow night." Robert Sr. said and Chris grinned.

"I would be happy to play anytime, sir." She said with a laugh and helped put the pieces back in order. They all decided it was time for some coffee and Chris stood up to move to the kitchen. Before she could get far, however, Robert's hand shot out and pulled her back and down into his lap. He held her close and kissed her soundly. He needed to touch her and didn't care if his family saw. She gladly returned his embrace, kissing him back.

"How do you feel now?" he asked as they pulled back and she smiled at him.

"I'm getting there." She replied. He reached up to cup her face, thumb stroking gently over her cheek. It was an intimate moment, one that they both needed and reveled in. It was broken, however, by a bright flash of light and they looked up.

"I'm sorry. You two just looked so sweet that I just had to get a picture." Elizabeth said from the doorway, setting down the camera. "Coffee is ready." She said and they followed her, hand in hand, to the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30

Trust Me

Chapter 30

Author's Note- Decided to post this earlier than I expected. Have fun and I hope you like it!

The next day Chris woke early and headed downstairs, leaving Robert still asleep in bed. The smell of coffee greeted her as she entered the kitchen and found Robert Sr. sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning." She said, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Good morning." He returned. "Careful, I make it pretty strong."

"My father was ex-Navy and stepfather ex-Air Force. Nothing scares me." She joked, pouring a cup. He was right, it was strong, but a little creamer eased the bitterness as she joined him at the table

"You're up early. Robert usually sleeps late when he is here." He said and she grinned.

"He does in L.A., too, if he can. I've always been an early riser, though." She replied.

"I guess some things never change." He chuckled. "You just missed Elizabeth and Allyson. They had to pick up a few more things for dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry I missed them. I have some shopping of my own to do." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Robert told me he plans to show you around. You could do it then." He suggested and she nodded. "I must say, I've never seen him happier and I think I have you to thank for that."

"We make each other happy. He's helped me through a lot." She said.

"He's told me a little about your family." He said and she focused her eyes on the dark liquid in front of her. She was healing, thanks to Robert, but the subject still stung. "I know it's not the same, but I hope you'll come to regard us as your family."

"Thank you. I'd like that." She replied sincerely, warmed by his offer.

"You know, Robert hasn't had it easy. Some, maybe a lot, of that is my fault…But it's obvious he loves you and I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

"I love him, too." She replied with an automatic smile. They both looked up as the still-half-asleep man in question dragged into the room.

"Mark it on the calendar, Robert is up before noon!" Robert Sr. teased and Robert Jr. rolled his eyes with a sleepy grin.

"It was cold." Robert Jr. muttered and leaned over to kiss Chris softly. "Morning, baby."

"Good morning." She replied, smiling at him.

"Elizabeth offered to give you more blankets." Robert Sr. reminded.

"That wasn't why I was cold." Robert Jr. replied, looking pointedly at Chris. He hated waking up alone and she knew that. Walking over to the coffee, he poured himself a cup. "Where are Elizabeth and Ally?"

"Shopping, of course. Where are you planning to go today?"

"I was going to show Chris around the old stomping grounds, Times Square, and Central Park if we have time." Robert Jr. replied, sitting down beside Chris.

"Well, just be back in time for dinner." Robert Sr. said and his son nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

After a quick breakfast and shower (which they couldn't help but share) Robert and Chris headed out into the city. She had waited until after meeting his family to buy gifts so they hit the stores first. After a couple of hours she was satisfied with her choices and they moved on.

Robert was as excited as she had ever seen him as they went through the city, pointing out places and sights from his childhood to her. She fell in love with Broadway, her theatre roots calling to her as they saw the marquees. They then strolled arm in arm through Central Park, enjoying just being two anonymous lovers together on the cold, crisp afternoon. It was achingly romantic and they drew the time out for as long as possible, but as the sun began to set they grabbed a cab and headed back to the house.

Dinner was amazing- turkey with all of the trimmings with plenty of (virgin) eggnog to go around. Robert Sr. made a toast, officially welcoming Chris to the family and being thankful that everyone was so happy and healthy.

After dinner it was time to exchange presents and the living room turned into a madhouse. Chris hadn't expected to receive anything and was surprised by the gifts from Robert's family: a sweater, a pair of earrings, a matching bracelet, and the picture that Elizabeth took the evening before. She had gotten it developed and framed that day and Chris loved it. They were all beautiful and she was touched.

"My turn!" Robert crowed, handing her two small packages. They had a ton of other gifts at home under their own tree, but had agreed to bring two each to exchange on the actual day. Chris opened the first one and found a silver antique ornament with the words " Our First Christmas" engraved on it. She loved it instantly and kissed him soundly in thanks. "Open the second." He said, a little quieter and more nervously. She carefully opened the brightly wrapped box and gasped. Inside laid a beautiful white gold necklace with a pendant at the end in the shape of a Mobius strip. Engraved intricately on the strip was the Italian phrase, " Ho scritto una storia d'amore senza inizio e senza fine per scriveria con te." (I have written a love story without a beginning or end so that we may write it together).

"Oh my god, Robert…it's beautiful." She breathed, carefully removing it from the box. Moving behind her, he took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She showed it to everyone, translating the words for them, and then unabashedly kissed Robert deeply. "Thank you." She murmured and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure…"

"I love it and I love you." She said, staring at the gift. Then she remembered that she had gifts for him as well. She handed him the first.

Like…well, a kid at Christmas, he tore into the paper and laughed. Inside the box was an L.A. Lakers jersey, just like the one he had been wearing the first time they met. He had never quite been able to get the stains out, so she was replacing the one she had inadvertently ruined. The second package she was much more hesitant on and he opened it with more care. It was a necklace (apparently it was the season for them!). The chain was simple, the type used for dog tags in the military, but the small pendant was a yellow gold horn. He had seen the charm before, though never knew quite what it meant.

"It's kind of a good luck charm…well, more of an anti-bad luck charm. It's to ward off evil spirits and bad omens." She explained and he nodded, putting the necklace on. "It was…uh….my grandfather's and then my dad's, and then it became mine."

"Oh, Chris…are you sure you want me to have this?" he asked, realizing the true significance of the charm. She nodded.

"Daddy once told me to pass it on to either my children or someone special to me. There's no one more important to me than you and…I really want you to have it, Robert." She said. Swallowing hard, he took her hand and led her to the next room, wanting some privacy. Once alone, he cupped her face in both of his hands and caught her lips with his in a tender, grateful kiss. It was a beautiful gesture of love and faith from her and he felt his heart swell.

"I love you and this is the most amazing gift I have ever been given. Thank you, baby." He said when they parted and she smiled, moving into his arms. He held her tight for a few minutes, pressing kisses into her hair. Finally, with one final soft kiss, they returned to the living room to continue the celebration.


	31. Chapter 31

Trust Me

Chapter 31

Author's Note: Short, I know, but needed, I think. Enjoy a little fun at the beginning, though not too terribly graphic. Im on a posting roll today!

"Robert, your father is just on the other side of the wall." She mumbled around his lips as he hovered above her. His strong chest and arms called to her and she couldn't resist reaching out to touch him. Robert's lips moved to her collarbone as his hand slid up her front, taking her shirt with it.

"Then I guess we will just have to be very quiet." He murmured against her skin and she sighed, her resolve fading quickly. He really was a master with his mouth and she was melting under his ministrations.

"We'll miss breakfast." She warned, but she pulled him closer.

"Oh, I have plenty to feast on right here." He replied, dipping down to lick a nipple roughly to prove his point. Chris barely suppressed a groan and he grinned. "Still want me to stop?" he asked.

"God, no…" she gasped and he chuckled quietly. Moving to kiss her lips again he heard a small 'clink' and looked down. Their necklaces had touched and he smiled to himself again at her gift. "Robert, please…" she whimpered and he focused on her again.

"Okay, baby. No teasing…" he whispered, removing the last of their clothing. Kissing her again, he caught her gasp in his own mouth as he slowly slid into her, pausing as he fully seated himself within her. This, above all, was his favorite moment during their lovemaking- that first moment of connection between them, when they finally became one. He kissed her softly as they waited for her body to accept him. She met his eyes with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, L.A." She said and he returned her smile.

"Merry Christmas, Tennessee." He replied and began to move slowly. Their movements were gentle and unhurried, hands clasped and fingers laced together as they rocked slowly. Quiet murmurs and soft sighs were their communications as they built to the edge and, with one last deep thrust, they fell over.

They reluctantly left the bed a few minutes later, showered, dressed, and headed downstairs. The rest of the household greeted them with "Merry Christmas" as they sat down and grabbed some plates of food.

"Are you seeing your mother this trip?" Robert Sr. asked but Robert Jr. shook his head.

"No. She's in Pittsburg this week. I'm going to call her later and we're planning a visit soon. Maybe next month." He replied.

"It will have to be soon. Robert begins his next film in February." Chris said.

"Are you not working on it?" Ally asked.

"No. I am taking some time to get the wedding ready. They're shooting the movie in LA., so it won't be so hard on us." Chris replied. "The movie is 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'."

"Well, be sure to be her soon. She wants to meet Chris before the wedding." Robert Sr. said.

"Yes, sir."

They all made small talk as the morning passed. It turned out to be a quiet day in the home with everyone laying around and just enjoying the time together. More often than not Robert and Chris were on the sofa, snuggling and talking quietly. Robert Sr. challenged Chris to another game of chess (this time he won), and then challenged Robert Jr. (Sr. won again). It was a pleasant, relaxed day and Chris quickly fell in love with them. It was nice having a family around her, watching their interactions and the love they shared. The old darkness, however, soon creeped in, making her heart ache and she stepped outside for some air. Robert noticed her absence immediately and soon followed her out. He had been worried about this, about the memories haunting her, and as he wrapped his arms around her from behind he felt her shudder slightly.

"Talk to me, baby." He said quietly and she sighed.

"I'm okay." She sighed, but knew he wouldn't accept just that. "It's just hard, you know?" He nodded against her shoulder, though he knew he could never fully understand. Shaking her head and hating that she was letting this happen, she turned in his arms and gave him a weak smile. "You have a wonderful family, Robert, and I do love them. I just need a little time to get used to them being my family, too, I guess." She said and he straightened. Robert tilted his head, looking at her as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. For all of their intimacy she could only blush under his gaze. It was incredibly tender and searching, and he must have found what he was looking for in her eyes.

"You have all the time in the world, Chris. It will come easier with time, I promise. You have already come so far and I am incredibly proud of you for how hard you are trying. " He said and she smiled self-consciously.

"Thank you." She said quietly and leaned into his welcoming embrace. They stood there for just a few minutes, offering and receiving comfort. Before then she had hated Christmas and all the memories it brought with it. Now, she was making new ones and it was both soothing and frightening. But the man who had his arms around her was a master at driving away the demons and soon she was ready to go inside. Robert kept her even closer after that, monitoring her out of the corner of his eyes and constantly giving her small, reassuring touches. The rest of the trip went by without incident and Chris found the thought of the next Christmas much more enticing.


	32. Chapter 32

Trust Me

Chapter 32

Author's Note: Another short one, sorry! I kinda like it though, so I hope you do too. There is a clue in here about where the story is going, but I am not gonna spill. Love you guys!

"This sucks." Chris grumbled as Robert handed her a cup of tea. Yuck. She hated tea.

"Drink it. It will make you feel better." He ordered and she took a tiny sip, wrinkling her nose.

"Ugh…of all the times to be sick, it had to be on your birthday." She groaned and he smiled at her.

"It's okay. We can celebrate when you get better. Oh, did you take your antibiotics?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead with a frown. "You're still awfully warm."

"I already took everything. I'm sorry to have ruined your birthday, Robert." She said miserably.

"Oh, honey, you didn't ruin it." He said. He wanted to kiss her but she pulled away. Aside from feeling gross she didn't want to give him her cold- he was in the middle of filming, after all. She had been focusing on the wedding, it was only about a month away, and had been seriously stressing about the details. Unfortunately, whenever she got stressed she also got sick. "You know, you gave me a wonderful birthday present."

"Robert, I haven't given you anything. God, I didn't even get a chance to buy you a card." She said, feeling guilty.

"I don't mean this year. I meant last year." He corrected and she frowned in confusion.

"Last year? I didn't even know you this time last year." She said, and then sneezed violently.

"Bless you. Sure you did. This time last year I was trying to clean Coke and popcorn out of my favorite Lakers jersey because some beautiful woman ran into me." He said and her runny, red eyes went wide.

"We met on your birthday!?" she asked in surprise and he nodded.

"Yup. It was turning out to be pretty lousy, too. I had just gotten out of rehab again, Indio was with his mom, I was alone, and the cravings…they were pretty bad that day. I thought maybe a movie would help distract me, so I walked into the El Capitan. 5 minutes later I was given you- the best birthday present I could have ever hoped for.' He explained and she grinned. Reaching over, he took her hand. "And in one month we're going to be married. What better present could I ever ask for?"

"Maybe a healthier fiancé?" she suggested and he laughed as she sneezed again.

"Bless you. And remember, 'In sickness and in health'." He said and she nodded, blowing her nose. He wrinkled his face at the sight in mock-horror. "Maybe we could leave the 'in sickness' part out of the vows…"

"Oh shut up." She laughed and he hugged her close.

"Just kidding, love." He said, kissing her neck softly. She sighed into the touch, but then frowned as she felt his tongue flick out against her skin.

"You cannot be serious." She said and he grinned. "Robert, I'm disgusting right now! I'm snotty and coughing up phlegm that is all kinds of gross colors and-"

"Wow, you sure know how to turn a man on…" he said, pulling back and she smiled at him.

"I promise, I will make it up to you." She replied and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her nose….until she sneezed again. Damn!

Two days later, she made good on her word…three times.


	33. Chapter 33

Trust Me

Chapter 33

Author's Note: OKAY, HERE WE GO! WOO HOOOOOOO! I want hear it from you guys! Review review review!

"Lauren, where are my shoes? I can't find my shoes!" Chris said, frantically looking all around the room.

"They're right here." Lauren replied calmly. She was finding it humorous that her normally level-headed best friend was losing her mind over shoes, of all things. Then again, it was her wedding day. "Chris, calm down. Everything is going to be perfect."

"Are people arriving yet? Where is my mom?" Chris gasped, checking her makeup and Lauren sighed.

"Almost everyone is here and your mom just arrived."

"What about Robert? Is he here?"

"I'm sure he-" Lauren paused as someone knocked lightly on the door. Cracking it open, she saw Indio.

"Dad wants me to give this to Chris." The boy said, looking very nice in his suit and sneakers. Lauren took the offered piece of paper and leaned close to him "How is he doing?" she asked quietly.

"He's fine, but keeps breathing really loudly and playing with stuff, like gum wrappers and stuff." Indio replied and she grinned. It seemed like the bride wasn't the only nervous one that day.

"Okay, take care of him and we will see you in a little while." She said and closed the door. "Robert's here and he sent you this." Chris grabbed the note like it was water in the desert.

_Amore e gioia, amore e gelosia, amore e soffrire, amore e tenerezza, amore calore, amore sei tu. Our story begins now, my love. See you soon. Love forever- LA._

(TRANSLATION: Love is joy, love is jealousy, love is suffering, love is tenderness, love is hot, love is you.)

"Oh god, I hope this is waterproof makeup." Chris sniffled and tucked the note away safely. She had calmed instantly at his words and finished getting ready. As she was checking her dress one last time in the mirror the door opened and Faye walked in. Lauren left to give them a moment of privacy and check the time.

"Oh, honey…you look wonderful" Faye said tearfully and Chris instantly teared up again.

"Thanks, Mom." She said, and then sighed heavily. "I wish Daddy were here" Chris said and Faye hugged her daughter closely.

"He is, baby. And he is so proud of you…" she whispered, and then pulled back. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Chris replied shakily and they walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was time. The music was playing, the sun was setting, all of the guests were standing…and she was about to walk down the aisle. If only she could move from her spot! Lauren and Indio were already in place and Chris heard her cue. Okay…okay, one foot in front of the other. She could do this. God, why did her feet feel so heavy all of a sudden? She slowly walked up the small hill and the guests came into view, then the altar, then…oh god.

Everything else faded away as their eyes met and her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't even conscious of walking towards him; she just knew she was getting closer. Finally, she was at the alter and he reached for her. His hand felt hot against hers and she felt the familiar warmth spread through her. Their fingers laced together automatically and both broke into grins.

"You're breath taking." He whispered, eyes shimmering with tears and she blushed, swallowing hard.

"Welcome to the union of Robert John Downey Jr. and Christin Marie Domiani." Ray Penn, the officiate, said as everyone took their seats. "Robert and Chris have come together today to be joined…"

His voice faded out as their eyes locked again and Chris melted into Robert's gaze. She had been nervous before the ceremony, but now she couldn't remember why. They were in heaven, surrounded by friends and family, at sunset, and they were together. Nothing else in this world mattered. For his part, Robert was mesmerized by the vision before him. He wasn't exaggerating when he said Chris was breath-taking. He couldn't believe he was going to be so lucky as to be with her for the rest of his life, and thanked God for such an amazing gift. They were drawn back as Ray announced it was time for their vows. Robert was first and Indio handed him the ring as he cleared his throat. Everyone chuckled as he pulled out a piece of paper- a cheat sheet.

"Not a time to forget my lines…" he explained and she giggled. "Chris, I feel like I have been waiting on you for my entire life. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I couldn't imagine ever turning back. You are such an inspiration to everyone around you, but most of all me. You are strong, intelligent, and beautiful and you absolutely saved me from the most dangerous element on this earth- myself. I promise to love you, honor you, fight by your side, protect you and be faithful to you for as long as I live if you will have me."

"I do." Chris choked out, tears streaming down both of their faces as he slipped the ring on her finger. Lauren handed Chris her ring for Robert and Chris pulled out her own cheat sheet, much to Robert's chagrin. "Robert, I'm not sure if there is a person out there with more issues than me. I got so used to being alone and fought so hard that it became second nature to me, until you came along. You tore down all of my walls and taught me how to live and love again. But most importantly you taught me that I can trust in someone and trust in something and for that I can never repay you. I promise to love you, honor you, fight by your side, protect you and be faithful to you for as long as I live if you will have me." She said and he nodded.

"I do." He whispered and she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the State of Tennessee, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ray said and Robert stepped closer to Chris. Gently wiping her tears away, and not even noticing his own, he pressed his lips to hers sweetly. Hearts pounding together they embraced each other to the sounds of cheering.

"I love you, Mrs. Downey." He murmured against her lips and she melted into him. Oh god, that sounded nice.

"I love you, too, Mr. Downey." She replied. Finally, they turned to face their guests.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Downey Jr.!"


	34. Chapter 34

Trust Me

Chapter 34

Author's Note: LOT of music in this one guys! Hope you are okay with that.

"I think I'm going blind." Chris muttered through her smile 45 minutes later. So many pictures had been taken that she was afraid she was going to have permanent retina damage. Still, it was her wedding day and she had just married the love of her life.

"Just a few more!" the photographer said…just as he had 126 flashes ago. While he was reloading the camera Robert faced her.

"Happy?" he asked quietly and she smiled wider.

"More than I thought possible." She replied, leaning against his chest. His arms went around her automatically and he kissed her lips softly.

"Me, too. God, baby, when I saw you walking down that aisle…" he trailed off, unable to find the words. Chris understood and nuzzled him lovingly. So lost in each other for that moment that the photographer was able to snap off a few photos before they even noticed. Finally, official pictures taken care of, they headed for the reception and were greeted with loud cheers. They greeted everyone, kissing frequently, and then thankfully sat down to eat. They had decided to go simple for the evening meal- chicken or steak, vegetables, and, of course, wedding cake for dessert.

They cut the cake right after dinner, marveling at the beautiful blue and yellow ribbons around the edges of each tier. They had agreed to keep it clean- no smashing it into each other's faces- But Lauren and Indio had other ideas. As the cake got closer to their faces the sneaky duo gave the bride and groom each a shove and cake went everywhere. Robert and Chris looked at each other in shock for a moment, and then burst out laughing. The cake was soon cleaned up (after multiple more photos) and everyone sat down to eat.

The party was in full swing and Chris found herself alone as she made small talk with the guests. She couldn't believe who had shown up- Mel Gibson (of course!), Keanu Reeves (a good friend of Robert's), Sting and Trudy Styler, and even Billy Joel were just a few present. As she was laughing with Mel about their first meeting, the lights dimmed and music began. Turning, she saw Robert standing at the edge of the dance floor, hand extended out to her. It was time for their first dance. He had told her that he had a surprise for her and as she joined him on the floor her mouth dropped open. Celine Dion appeared from behind a curtain and stepped out onto the small stage.

"Oh my god…" Chris gasped. It was her favorite song and she absolutely loved Celine Dion. Robert, she knew, wasn't the biggest fan, but he knew how his new bride felt and only wanted this day to be perfect. As he pulled Chris into his arms and began to rock them slowly back and forth the music played around them and Celine began to sing.

_Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we're dreaming_

Day by day  
I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning

Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore

People run  
Sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun  
Life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going

_[Chorus]___

And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I'll find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes from you. From you.

"Surprise." He whispered in Chris's ear as the song came to an end and she kissed him tearfully, applause all around.

"That was perfect." She said once they had parted. "I don't think I could love you any more than I do right now." Smiling, he leaned closer to her.

"Just wait until tonight." He murmured softly so only she could hear and she blushed profusely.

"Congratulations, Robert and Chris!" Celine said from the stage. "Robert, I have heard that you are quite the singer. We would love to hear to sing something to your new bride." She said and Robert was cheered on as he joined her on the stage. Speaking quietly to the band, he chose a song and was handed the music. Chris grinned as they began to play.

_She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
She's every woman that I've ever known_

She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
She's every place that I've never been  
She's making love on rainy nights  
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again

It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence

No it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence

She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst she ain't that bad  
She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had  
And she's every lover that I've never had

As the song came to an end Chris joined him on the stage, kissing him deeply. To everyone's surprise she took the mic from him, whispered to the band and a new song began.

"Sorry, Celine. I know you could do this much more justice, but I have to have some fun." Chris said but the diva just grinned and began to sing backup.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Robert was lost in amazement. He had never heard Chris sing, certainly not like that! She had an amazing voice- pitch perfect and just as strong as the diva standing beside her. Once the song was over, they left the stage and let the band take over. The dance floor filled quickly and the couple happily joined their friends and family as the party took off.

"Then You Look At Me" by Celine Dion

"She's Every Woman" by Garth Brooks

"Because You Loved Me." By Celine Dion


	35. Chapter 35

Trust Me

Chapter 35

Author's Note: Honeymoon scene! Be prepared for goo and graphic! Reviews will be rewarded with a Robert cookie! (and trust me, they are the best kind!)

The party was beginning to wind down and the newlyweds were anxious to be on their way. Chris threw the bouquet (Lauren caught it with a blush) and Robert tossed the garter (Paul grinned at Lauren as he spun it around his finger). Birdseed was thrown as they ran to the waiting car (dear god, the amount of decorations was staggering!) and piled in. They were on the road a moment later, still laughing and trying in vain to get the seed out of their hair.

"That was wonderful." Chris sighed as Robert drove them down the highway. He hadn't told her where they were going for their honeymoon and she was dying to know. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked and he grinned mischievously.

"It's a surprise." He said and she groaned, to his amusement. "Don't worry, it's not too far."

True to his word, they pulled up in front of a cabin about 20 minutes later. It was secluded, deep in the woods, with no one around for miles. Chris gasped as she took in the rustic but majestic cabin. Robert opened her door for her and, taking her hand, led her to the front door. She started to walk in but he stopped her. Without a word, he opened the door, carefully lifted her into his arms, and carried her inside. Chris giggled as he kicked the door shut behind them and carried her up to the bedroom.

"Oh, Robert…" she murmured as she saw the master bedroom. It was beautiful with high vaulted ceilings, skylights all over, and a large picture window taking up one entire wall, a balcony just outside. Against the opposite wall from the window was a king sized bed, covers already turned down. She noticed that their bags were already set up nearby and as Robert set her down, she retrieved what was needed. "I, uh, need to clean up and change." She said and he nodded in understanding. With a quick, chaste kiss, she went into the bathroom and he went out onto the balcony for a calming cigarette. He was surprised at how nervous he suddenly felt about the night. They had certainly made love more times than he could count, but somehow that night was different and so…significant, it had his hands shaking.

To occupy himself, he flicked out the cigarette and prepared the bedroom. He had come before the wedding and set up numerous candles around the room and set to lighting them. Removing his jacket and loosening his tie, he turned as the bathroom door opened and Chris walked out to him. She looked ravishing in a simple white nightie, a warm glow from the candles lighting up her body.

"God, Chris…I am the luckiest man alive." He breathed, heart pounding at the sight of her before him. Her eyes shined with unshed tears as he walked to her, but then he stopped a few inches away. Reaching down, he took her hand in his. "You're shaking." He said quietly and she closed her eyes.

"I know…Oh, it's so stupid, Robert. I mean, we've done this before, but…" she shook her head and he smiled.

"You're nervous." He said and she nodded shamefully. Using the back of his fingers, he tilted her face up. "It's okay, baby. So am I." At that, her eyes opened.

"You are?" she asked and he nodded, chuckling. Relieved, she moved into his arms and he held her tightly.

They stood there for several minutes, needing the comfort and support from the other. Chris had no idea why but she began to cry softly against him, and Robert buried his face in her neck. To her surprise, she felt his tears falling on her shoulder. Maybe it was the stress of the day or just a release of all the love and happiness they were sharing, but it took a long while before they had calmed and he pulled back. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned in and kissed her with infinite tenderness. His hands moved just over her body, not quite making contact, almost afraid to touch her. Chris reached out, taking the lead, and unbuttoned his shirt. Once unfastened, she pushed it off his shoulders, leaving him bare from the waist up. He swallowed hard as her fingers trailed over his skin, and sighed as she leaned in to press a kiss just over his heart. His hands finally touched her, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders and letting the thin material fall silently to the floor. Chris stepped back, letting his eyes drink her in.

"God…you're perfect." He rasped. That seemed to break the spell. He moved to her with purpose and pulled her to him. Reaching down, he pulled her legs up around him and carried her to the bed, laying her on the mattress and following her down. Chris gasped as he pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulders. She reached for his pants and he paused just long enough to remove the last of their clothing.

One hand under her hips, he shifted them higher on the bed and her head landed softly on the pillows. His lips moved over her body reverently, leaving no inch unkissed or unloved. Chris ached to touch him, to be allowed to enjoy his body that was now hers forever, but his hands kept a hold on hers until he had returned to her lips. Their bodies were on fire, each touch sparking between them, and as he laid himself between her legs, his erection pressing against her delicately, she sobbed her need for him. He kissed her deeply and entered her with care, their lips never parting until he was fully within her.

"God…" he gasped, his forehead against her. Reaching up, she cupped his face with her hands and smiled at him until their eyes met.

"I love you so much, Robert." She whispered and it was his turn to let his tears fall. Their kisses were sweet as their tears mixed and he finally began to move strongly within her. Chris pulsed around him almost immediately, her body strung too tight, and he moved with her orgasm, kissing her face and neck through it. He never lost his rhythm, building her back up slowly, and she could only grip him weakly as he rocked against her.

"I…I love you, Chris..I love you…" he stammered, chanting the words like a prayer. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him as deeply into her as possible. She whimpered with each thrust into her and his pants echoed in her ear. He buried his face in her neck as he held himself within her, pulsing hotly deep in her body with a surrendering cry. She gasped, his climax triggering her own, threw her head back and joined him. Once more, they found themselves in heaven and the rest of the world disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

Trust Me

Chapter 36

Author's Note: Thanks guys! Im so sorry for the wait! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys! Here, enjoy!

He woke early the next morning, alone in the big bed, and frowned. He really hated waking up alone, so he went in search of Chris. She was standing out of the balcony, dressed only in his button down shirt from the wedding, staring out at the horizon where the sun was just starting to peek over the mountains. Grabbing the comforter from the bed, he walked out and wrapped his arms and the blanket around them both, holding her close. She sighed heavily and leaned back against his chest and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. The sunrise cast a golden pinkish glow over them as they stood in silence for a few minutes.

"It's beautiful here." She murmured, almost afraid to break the spell around them. He held her tighter, feeling the tension in her body, and pressed more kisses to her chilled skin.

"What are they saying now?" he asked and she smiled to herself. He knew her too well sometimes. "Come on, love, don't fight them alone. I'm here. Talk to me."

"It's just all so perfect. It's too perfect." She finally said and he nodded understandingly.

"They're right, it can't last forever." He said and she swallowed hard at the cold truth. "Chris, you know as well as I do that bad things happen to people, and we are certainly no exception. But, no matter what, whatever happens, we will make it through it because we are together." Turning in his arms, she buried herself in his warm embrace. He just held her tightly, being strong for her once again. It was a job he never wanted to give up.

"How long can we stay here? I don't ever want to leave." She said and he grinned happily.

"We can stay forever, my love. It's our own little piece of heaven." He answered and she looked up at him in confusion. "It's ours, Chris. It's my wedding gift to you." He explained and her jaw dropped.

"You…you bought it?!" she gasped and he nodded, pleased at her response. "Oh my god, Robert! Oh god, thank you!" she cried, kissing him hard. "This is wonderful! I love it!"

"I'm glad because we are going to be here as often as we can. It will be out escape from everyone and everything. Nothing can hurt us here." He said and she didn't even notice the tears falling down her face. He kissed them away gently and she caught his lips with her. It was her turn to show her love for him.

Walking them back into the bedroom, she grinned as his legs hit the side of the bed and she gently pushed him down on it. He scooted back to give her room and she crawled up his body, straddling him Their lips met heatedly, with none of the hesitancy of the night before, and she rubbed herself against his growing erection. Robert's fingers deftly popped the buttons of the shirt she was wearing, hands immediately moving to cup her breasts, and she grinded against him in appreciation.

"Do you want to know what my gift is to you?" she asked against his lips as she positioned him at her entrance. His eyes closed as she took him within her, mouth too dry to answer her, so he just nodded. As she seated herself fully on him, gasping as he filled her so completely, she bent down and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" he gasped, eyes snapping open and she sat up with a grin. "Pregnant?"

"A month ago, when I was sick. The antibiotics cancelled out my birth control." She explained and he blinked in surprise. Looking from her smiling eyes to her lower stomach, he felt his heart pound wildly. A baby…they were going to have a baby. Oh god, how was it possible to love someone so much? His hand moved to rest on her still flat belly as she began to rock slowly on him. Bending, she kissed him tenderly and his arms went around her, deepening the kiss in gratitude. They moved together, without hurry but without teasing, towards mutual climaxes and as their bodies tensed they cried out joyously together. Calming slowly, he rolled them over and shifted down to kiss her stomach softly.

"You are truly an amazing woman and you have just made me the happiest man on the planet. I cannot wait to have this beautiful little baby with you." He murmured against her skin, and then moved back up to her lips.

"It's going to be perfect." She whispered and he could only agree. Everything was perfect.


	37. Chapter 37

Trust Me

Chapter 37

Author's Note: Since you guys were so patient, and it isn't the end of the world, I am giving you another chapter today.

"Chris, it's only for a week. I'll be back before you know it." Robert said as he closed the suitcase. She sat on the bed beside the bag, eyes downcast and feeling stupid. She knew he had to go, promotion of a film was important and 'Gothika' would be out soon. But there was a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't calm. Maybe it was just hormones or morning sickness…she tried to ignore it and put on a brave front.

"I know, you're right. I'm just being stupid…" she sighed and he frowned. Cupping her face gently, he tilted it up to meet his.

"Tell me now to stay and I will. I will cancel it all and stay here with you." He said. God, how she wanted him to stay, wanted to beg him not to go, but this was his job. She shook her head, wishing he could read her mind as she lied to him.

"No, I want you to go. We could use the time apart- absence and fonder hearts and all that…" she said and he sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need a break from your mother-henning me, anyway." She replied and he grinned.

"You're carrying my child inside of you. I'm allowed to pamper you a little extra." He said, kissing her softly.

"Robert, you offered to brush my teeth for me yesterday." She said and he laughed.

"Okay, maybe I go a little over board sometimes. It's my prerogative, though, as a daddy." He replied and she nodded. Truth was she loved his over-protectiveness and excitement about the new baby. They had decided to wait, as per tradition, until the second trimester to announce the impending birth, but he had already slipped to Indio (who was then sworn to absolute secrecy) Chris had been worried about how the 11 year old would react, but her fears were put to rest when the boy's face lit up and he expressed a wish for a little sister. Little did he know that Robert was wishing for the same thing and was already picking out names. Chris smiled at the memory and glanced at the clock.

"You better get going. You're going to miss your flight." She sighed. He knew she didn't want him to leave, but he had little choice in the matter, unless he got in major trouble with his benefactors. Bending down, he pressed a soft kiss to her still flat stomach, then up to her lips.

"I will be back before you know it. Everything will be fine." He whispered. With a gentle kiss and 'I Love you's' exchanged, he left. As soon as the door shut, Chris shivered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"We have got to get a bigger place." Chris sighed two days later as she stood in the tiny spare room they were considering to use as a nursery. She was missing Robert terribly and was determined to distract herself from her worry by doing some much needed housework. They had already discussed house hunting when he was finished with his next movie, a George Clooney film called 'Good Night and Good Luck'. The movie, which he was excited to do, was the reason for their first big fight as a married couple. He didn't want her working during her pregnancy and she didn't see a reason not to. They had yelled and argued, finally going to bed in silence. They made it exactly one hour before rolling over and apologizing in unison. They made love long into the night, glad to have survived their first battle, then fell asleep in each other's arms. She had won the argument and was anxious to have something- anything- to do.

In the meantime, she had a room full of junk to go through. She stepped carefully into the room, avoiding the teetering boxes and random junk scattered all over. How did two people gather so much useless stuff?! Reaching for the closest box, simply labeled 'BR', she set it on the floor and began to rummage through it. As she tried to figure out why they had kept 6 spare toothbrushes, something tickled her ankle and she scratched it without a though. But as her hand moved back to the box, she froze. Her fingers were covered in blood. Looking down, she saw blood running from between her thighs all the way to her sock. Oh god…Standing, wanting to get to the bathroom, she was suddenly hit with a sharp pain that caused her to double over. She screamed as the pain intensified and grabbed her phone, calling the first number in her phone book.

"Hello?" came the answer and Chris tried not to scream again and another wave of pain washed over her.

"Deb…Deb, he-help…" she gasped, tears pouring down her face.

"Chris?! Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Home…please….." Chris whispered and the line went dead.

Deb arrived 10 minutes later and ran through the house. Dart, ever the search and rescue breed, led her to the back room where she found Chris laying in a pool of blood. The younger woman was barely conscious as Deb quickly called 911 and told them to send an ambulance.

"Chris, what happened? Come on, stay with me! What happened?" she asked frantically and Chris moaned in pain.

"The ba….the baby…." Was all she managed to say before passing out.

"Chris! Wait! Stay awake! Baby?! What b….oh no…" Deb said, thankful to hear the sirens in the not so far distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

An hour later she was pacing the waiting room of the hospital. She had called Robert and left a message for him to come home immediately, but was unable to get reception inside the walls of the hospital. She had told him to come straight there and get there ASAP. She was worried about what was happening to Chris when someone approached her from behind.

"Excuse me, are you here with Chris Downey?" a doctor asked and Deb nodded. "I wanted to let you know we were able to stop the bleeding and she is going to be fine."

"Oh, thank god… And the baby?" Deb asked.

Oh yeah! Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!


	38. Chapter 38

Trust Me

Chapter 38

AUTHORS NOTE: SERIOUS drama and H/C coming up in this chapter and next. I warned you. Gimme some reviews, do you want both of them now or do you want to stretch it out? Let me know!

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Robert asked several hours later as he burst into the waiting room. Deb swallowed hard and led him to the hallway for some privacy. "Deb, what is going on? What happened?"

"She had a bleed from the placenta. She lost a lot of blood, but they were able to stop it." Deb explained.

"And she's going to be okay?" he asked, still panicked until he heard the words.

"Yes, Chris will be fine. They're going to keep her overnight for observation but she can go home tomorrow." She said and he slumped against the wall in relief. She took his hand, knowing how hard the next part was going to be. "Robert, did you know that Chris was pregnant?"

"Yes, of course I…wait, what do you mean 'was'?" he asked and saw the incredible sadness in her eyes. The truth hit him like a punch to the stomach and he slowly slid down the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Robert." Deb said, kneeling next to him. Tears flowed down his face and he covered it with his hands, heartbroken. He took several deep, shaky breaths, the last of which broke with a sob.

"Does…..does she know?" he asked, gulping down air.

"They haven't told her. She's been asleep since they brought her in." Deb replied, rubbing the back of his neck as her own tears fell. Yes, it was her ex-husband, but she still cared for him and genuinely cared for Chris, too. He nodded weakly and stood with her help.

"I want to see her." He said.

Deb led him to Chris's room and stopped outside as he walked in. Robert made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her, taking her hand within both of his. How was he going to tell her? Oh god….

"Robert? What..what happened?" Chris asked groggily as she woke at his touch.

"You're in the hospital, honey. You…you had a bleed and…you're going to be okay." He said, struggling to speak. She saw the pain in his red-rimmed, watery eyes and remembered…the blood, calling Deb, the excruciating pain…

"The baby is gone, isn't it?" she whispered and Robert nodded, not caring about the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's…it's gone…" he choked out. He expected her to cry, to scream, to fall into his arms in a fit of sobs…But what he saw frightened him more than any of the other reactions. Her eyes, usually a bright, warming blue, went cold and lifeless.

"I knew it was all too perfect." She muttered and her eyes closed, unseeing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

She was released the next day and Robert drove her home. Deb had come that morning and cleaned the back room, then took Dart with her to her house for safe keeping. He was sick with worry for Chris, who hadn't spoken a single word to anyone since the night before. He had cried at her side throughout the night, heart aching for the tiny life that would never be and frightened by the darkness he saw in his lover's eyes. He had seen her low before, but this scared him. It was so cold, unfeeling, and lifeless. Chris made no sound of protest as he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He curled up beside her, needing the comfort of having her in his arms, but she turned away from him without a word and fell asleep.

For the next week Chris barely left the bed, only getting up to use the bathroom and return a few minutes later. Robert tried everything to get her to communicate with him, but she refused. She had also stopped eating, which worried him even more. Robert felt alone in his misery and very briefly had the thought of the one thing that always made him feel good, even if only temporarily. But he had made a promise to himself nearly a year before and knew it wouldn't help the situation. Shoving the old cravings away, he tried desperately to pick up the pieces of his life.

"Chris, honey, I'm going to Deb's and get Dart." He said one day about a week and a half after the 'incident'. He kneeled beside the bed and spoke to her back. "Would you like to come with me? Indio has been asking for you." No response. He sighed, stroking her hair, and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Okay, I will be back in about an hour. I love you."

"Dad!" Indio cried happily, running to his father. "I'm sorry about the baby." The boy said immediately and Robert hugged him tightly to him, needing to feel his son close. Pressing a kiss to the boy's head, he stood up.

"Thanks, buddy. Where is your mom?" he asked and Indio pointed to the house. "Thanks. Stay out here with Dart while I talk to her."

"Okay." Indio replied, and then added. "Dad, is Chris going to be okay?"

"I hope so, buddy. I hope so." Robert replied softly and walked inside.

"Hey, how are you?" Deb asked, hugging him as he entered the living room. He sighed heavily, glad for the human contact.

"Been better." He muttered, reluctantly pulling back. They moved to sit down and he scrubbed his eyes tiredly.

"How is Chris?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Awful…or great I don't know, really. She hasn't spoken a word to me since the night it happened." He said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what to do, Deb. She won't eat, won't speak to me, she barely gets out of bed…"

"Give her time, Robert. These things are incredibly hard on a woman." Deb said and Robert gritted his teeth.

"Why is it supposed to be only hard for a woman?! You know what? It's hard on me, too! This is killing me every bit as much as it is her, but instead of just losing a baby, I'M LOSING MY WIFE, TOO!" he shouted, jumping up from the sofa in desperate anger. "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled suddenly and punched the wall with all of his might. Unfortunately, it happened to be the wall beside the fireplace, made completely out of stone. Deb jumped up at the sickening crack his fist made but he didn't seem to even register the punch. He took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against the cool stone as hard as he could, trying to calm himself. Deb walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that, Robert. I know you are hurting, too." She said and he nodded, trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his face.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have…" he trailed off with a shake of his head.

"No, you have every right to be angry. It's normal." She said and he turned, wiping his eyes roughly.

"Maybe you should tell that to Chris. Hell, at least she would feel something." He replied and swallowed hard. "I need to get home. There is a nasty storm brewing out there. Thanks for taking Dart and…well, thank you for everything."

"Anytime you guys need something I am here. Let me know that you are okay later." She said, hugging him tightly.

"I will. Bye." He said and left just as the rain began.

He arrived home a little later than planned and walked into the bedroom. To his surprise Chris wasn't there, now was she in the bathroom. He checked the kitchen, living room, Indio's room, and finally the back room before he realized she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to panic when Dart whined and pawed at the back door that led out to the beach. Robert paled as he looked out and saw Chris standing in the turbulent waves, unmoving as the storm whipped around her.


	39. Chapter 39

Trust Me

Chapter 39

Author's Note: I am giving you a second warning- This chapter is rough! Mostly hurt with little comfort. But the next chapter- which I am posting in two minutes or so- will help, so be sure to read it as well. Have a Happy New Year everyone and my resolution is to get more reviews (wont you help?)

He walked out to her, nearly blinded by the wind and heavy rain that was flying sideways in the air. She was dressed in the same thing she had been in for days- shorts and a now soaked t-shirt. He approached her cautiously.

"Chris, honey, what are you doing out here?" he asked, almost having to shout to be heard. She gave no indication that she was even aware of his presence, just continued staring out at the crashing white foam. He stepped in front of her, forcing himself in her eye-line

"Go away, Robert." She said, voice barely audible above the howling wind.

"No. Not without you. Come inside, baby." He said, wishing she would actually look at him instead of through him. He knew that look in her eyes, that desperate, lifeless, cold look. He had been there before, usually right before and right after using his old crutches. That deep despair where nothing matters and the only thing you can hope for is it to all end quickly.

"Go away." She repeated in monotone and he couldn't keep his distance any longer. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Chris, don't do this. We can make it through this to-"

"Together?" She asked, eyes finally focusing on him in pure, unadulterated hatred that made him take a step back. "Is that what you were going to say, Robert? We weren't together when all of this happened. Where were you? Where were you when I needed you, when I was losing OUR child?!"

"Oh god, Chris…" he gasped. God, she blamed him! As if he didn't already blame himself enough, she blamed him, too. He could see the hate in her eyes and felt the air knocked out of him.

"I didn't want you to go and you knew it! You said nothing bad could happen as long as we were together and then YOU LEFT!" she yelled.

"There was no way I could have known…It would have happened anyway." He said but she shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't have! The baby would have been fine if you had just stayed!" she yelled.

"Chris, you're not being rational. The doctors sai-" She cut him off with a hard slap to the face.

"I don't have to be rational! I JUST LOST A BABY!"

"So did I!" he shouted and she froze. "And I loved it every bit as much as you did. But, it's gone, Chris! It's gone and it is killing me, but I am not going to lose you, too! It is not my fault! It is no one's fault! Bad things just happen!"

"But why do they always happen to me?!" she screamed, tears now joining the rain that was flowing down her face. His heart broke for her, for both of them, and he moved to hold her, but she pushed him. "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and began hitting his chest and arms. He didn't stop, though. He just moved closer and held her tighter as she continued pummeling his chest. "WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY?!" she screamed, each plea punctuated by another hit. He didn't say a word- she needed this break down- just kept holding her until her strikes began to weaken. "Why, Robert? Why do I have to lose everyone…?" she asked, collapsing into his arms. Angry, despairing sobs wracking her body and her broken wails were carried away by the wind.

Dragging her down into the cold, wet sand, Robert cradled her to him. He buried his face in her drenched hair and cried with her, letting all of his pain pour out freely. It was only the first step to their healing and the road was going to be anything but easy, but at least they were together again, and together they would somehow survive.


	40. Chapter 40

Trust Me

Chapter 40

Author's Note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I was assured by my betas that it was good, but let me know your opinions, please. Thanks! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Once they had calmed, he carried her inside and headed straight for the master bathroom. As the water heated up he gently removed their drenched clothes and Chris stood there shivering. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he led her under the hot spray and leaned her back into it. She made no noise, but he saw her occasionally look at his body, particularly at the angry bruises forming on his chest. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the coloring skin, then up to his reddened cheek where she had slapped him. He gave her a sad smile, turned his face, and kissed her palm tenderly. Swallowing hard, she let the tears begin again.

"I'm so-" she started but he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Don't apologize." He murmured and she looked down. He glanced at his purple and black knuckles. "I understand, love."

"I don't blame you, Robert. It isn't your fault." She said and he felt relief wash over him. "I did, but…I don't now. I just….I needed someone- anyone- to blame…other than myself." She whispered the last part and he tilted her face up to meet his.

"This was no one's fault, Chris. You certainly can't blame yourself. These things just happen for no reason sometimes. Please, baby, promise me you won't do that to yourself." He said firmly and she nodded hesitantly.

"I promise I will try not to." She replied and he sighed. Well, it was a start, anyway. He finished washing her hair and her body, and then quickly scrubbed his own clean. Turning off the water, he grabbed a large towel and gently dried her, then led her to the bed. For the past week and a half she had refused his touches, always turning away from wherever he was, but that night she let him pull her into his arms. They fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted by the emotional evening.

He woke during the night once to the sound of her sobbing quietly into her pillow. He was thankful when she let him pull her over to him, her back against his chest. There were going to be many moments like this for a long while and he was just glad that he could finally be there to help her.

"It's okay, baby. Let it out. Just cry." He whispered and she sobbed harder, gripping his arm desperately. He surrounded her body with his protectively, letting her just feel him as his own tears fell into her hair. After a few minutes she quieted and he thought she had cried herself to sleep. He kept his hold on her, though, and wasn't surprised when she spoke.

"Maybe you should just let me go away, Robert." She said and he frowned.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "I love you, Chris."

"I know, and I love you, too. But that is the problem…All I seem to do it bring pain to those that I love. If I leave-"

"If you leave I wouldn't be able to survive without you. I couldn't, baby. Don't you understand that? This is going to be hard for the both of us, but as long as I have you I know we can make it." He said. She shook her head.

"What if we can't?" she asked and he lifted up on one arm to look at her, though she kept her back to him.

"What are you saying, Chris?" He asked carefully, fear shaking his voice.

"What if…what if every time you look at me all you can see is the baby that I couldn't have for you? What if we can't have a baby at all? I know you want more children, Robert, and...It just isn't fair to you if I can't give you that." She said, the words pouring from her faster than the tears could escape her eyes. With more force than he intended to use, he rolled her over to face him.

"Chris, I don't care if we can have children or not. And all I see when I look at you is a broken heart that I feel like I have to fix or it is going to kill us both. I love you, no matter what happens, and I always will." He said firmly, but she closed her eyes with a shake of her head. Cupping her face with his hand, he waited until she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you. Nothing could change that. Please, love. Don't ever- EVER- doubt that and don't ask me to ever let you go, because I can't and never will." He said. She couldn't answer for the tears that were falling and he pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself around her. She fell asleep again against him, but this time he stayed awake, mind reeling with the thought of her leaving him. He spent the rest of the night just holding her, getting lost in the feel of her body against his and the smell of her hair pressed against his face.

The next day he packed them a bag while Chris watched in silent confusion. He had decided that they needed to get away from everything and everyone for a while and what better place than their little piece of heaven in Tennessee? She didn't say a word as he helped her to the car and drove them to the airport, then onto a private plane. They landed in Tennessee a few hours later and were in the cabin before nightfall. Exhausted, they fell onto the bed and straight to sleep without a word.

For the next couple of days, they just cuddled close together, very little conversation between them. Chris cried frequently, and Robert often joined her, but by the third day she seemed to be coming around. He had just finished making them a light lunch when he found her out on the balcony, just staring at the mountains surrounding them. It really was a beautiful place and she felt its healing qualities every time she woke there. She was fighting another bout of tears as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Without hesitation, she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. The bruises were healing and his skin was no longer tender to the touch, so he held her even tighter than normal.

"God, I'm so sick of crying." She mumbled into his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's normal, baby. It will get easier." He murmured into her hair.

"I know, but….God, I wish I could just forget everything, just for a little while." She sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that, just knew that he felt the same way. A break was just what they needed, but how could they possibly forget what had happened? As he felt her breath on his chest, he felt ashamed at the physical reaction it caused and prayed she didn't notice, but his prayers went unanswered. To his surprise, she pressed a kiss to his sternum, and he pulled back. He saw her intentions in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, eyes still full of tears.

"Yes. Please, Robert…if you can…I just need to feel you, feel something other than this pain eating away at me…If you can't bear to, though, I will und-" He cut her off with a deep, urgent kiss. Their bond had been broken and it needed to be rebuilt. Without a word, he carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, removing their clothes quickly. His lips never left hers as he laid down between her legs, hoping she was ready for him. Slowly, he entered her, but felt her tense and looked in her eyes.

"What is it, baby?" he asked. Sure, she wasn't as prepared for him as normal, but he hadn't rushed her and she had accepted him well.

"I don't need gentle, Robert. I need to FEEL you, just you and nothing else." She said and he groaned. Pulling back, he slammed his hips into hers brutally and she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He vowed that she would feel only him, everywhere, as he set up a punishing pace. She gripped him tighter than she ever had before as he stroked into her like an animal, tongue finding hers and his hands moving to pin her wrists to the bed. It had been a long time for them, weeks without anything, and his pent up anger, pain, and frustration poured into every single thrust into her. Chris began to scream loudly with each stroke, finally arching violently under him as her climax tore through her, dragging his along with it. They collapsed bonelessly, finally feeling complete and total relaxation for the first time in weeks. If only the relaxation could last forever.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

They returned to L.A. a week later to prepare for 'Good Night and Good Luck'. They were still heartsick at the loss, but they were healing slowly. Robert had made no argument when Chris stated that she still wanted to work on the film as script supervisor- it was a good, healthy distraction that they both needed and, with her working there beside him, he could keep an eye on her. They were both healing, though she still sometimes had bouts of depression and he wanted to make sure he was there for her whenever she needed him. The truth was, he still needed her on occasions and he had let her be the strong one for the both of them a few times. They were about 8 weeks into the movie when they were hit with a curve-ball.

"Chris, honey, are you about ready? We are going to be late to the set." He said as he walked into the bedroom. He was doing his normal mental check- wallet, keys, Dart was fed and walked, leave a light on in case they were late…

"R-Robert?" Chris said quietly as she exited the bathroom and he immediately was on alert. Face pale and hands shaking, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Chris, what's wrong?" he asked going to her. Looking her over for any signs of injury, he saw it- a little white plastic stick in her hand. He knew what it was without question and the fear in her eyes told him what the stick said.

"I felt sick recently, a lot, and the…the bleeding had stopped. They said this happens a lot, that my hormones and body…It happens after a miscarriage…" she muttered, nearly incoherent. Finally, she looked in his eyes. "Robert, I'm pregnant again."

He knew he should be happy, they had decided to start trying again soon, but at her words he felt dread fill his stomach. Her eyes reflected his feelings back to him and he pulled her into his arms, needing to once again be the strong one for them

"It's going to be okay, baby." He murmured, as much for his sake as for hers.

"What if-"

"No. Don't even think it. Everything is going to be fine." He said, stopping her and she clung tightly to him. "It's all going to be just fine." He repeated, a little more firmly. It had to be fine. He wasn't sure if they would survive if it wasn't. "Make a doctor's appointment as soon as you can. Don't worry about anything else, just make the appointment and we will see what Dr. Kelly had to say."

"Okay." She whispered against his chest. Pulling back, he kissed her softly.

"Hey." He said and waited for her to look him in the eyes. "I love you, no matter what they tell us. Remember- we're in this together."

"I love you, too." She replied quietly and they reluctantly left for work.

The next three days were a living hell for the couple. Both were nearly nonfunctional on set, barely muddling through scenes and their duties. George Clooney, concerned more for the two, pulled Robert aside one day to discuss the problem. Robert hesitantly let him in on the situation, thankful when the other man understood entirely. George swore to secrecy and even rearranged the schedule so that they would have the entire day off the day of the appointment. After that, he was much more lax with the couple, which helped ease their minds slightly.

Finally, the morning came and both were silent on the drive over to the doctor's office. Dr. Kelly knew them from the previous pregnancy and was very reassuring as she checked Chris. Robert held his wife's hands reassuringly the entire time, not-so-secretly as nervous as she was. It seemed like hours before the doctor backed away with a smile.

"Well, everything looks good so far. There is minimal scar tissue that should cause no problems and it appears that you are about 6-7 weeks along." She said, letting Chris sit up and dress.

"So, that means the baby is okay?" Robert asked and Kelly nodded.

"The baby is fine. I won't lie to you guys, a second miscarriage is always a risk and is not uncommon, but everything seems to be going just fine and I see no causes for worry." She replied.

"What should I do, then? Bed rest? I don't- no, I can't- lose this baby, too." Chris blurted out and Kelly smiled gently at them.

"Eat well, take your vitamins, keep working, and I even encourage light exercise." She replied, and then put her hand on Chris's shoulder. "Just try and relax and enjoy it, you guys. You're going to be parents before you know it."

They left a few minutes later, still wary but more positive than before. They headed home, needing some time alone. The past few days had been stressful and not, with the doctor's good news, they could finally breathe again. They spent the day cuddling on the sofa quietly and took a short walk on the beach with Dart. The husky, who normally loved to run around and roughhouse with Robert a little in the sand, seemed to pick up on their mood and was content to just trot beside Chris protectively. That evening, they laid in bed, wide awake and lost in their thoughts.

"I have a good feeling about this, Chris." Robert said quietly. He hadn't meant to say what he was thinking, it had just slipped out, but as soon as he said the words he felt more hopeful. "I mean, I know what Kelly said about the second miscarriage and everything, but I really feel like everything is going to be okay." Rolling over to face her, he saw the hesitant hope in her eyes.

"Not that I am disagreeing with you, but why?" she asked and he smiled.

"Because I can see our baby, see what it's going to look like in my mind." He replied, leaning over to kiss her softly. "It's going to have your beautiful blue eyes…" he softly kissed her eyelids, " dark hair that we can't figure out which side it comes from-" another kiss, this time to her forehead, and Chris giggled, She lifted to meet him halfway as he continued. "My nose and ears…" It was her turn, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, then moving to nibble his earlobe lightly. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Chris on top of him and she laughed loudly. His heart warmed at the sound- she hadn't laughed, not truly let out, since before the miscarriage. His eyes softened as she calmed, looking down at him. "God, I've missed that sound. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." He murmured and she smiled tenderly at him.

"Tell me more about our baby." She whispered, slowly removing her tank top. His hand immediately went to her lower stomach, caressing the soft, still taut skin there.

"She will have your lips and your strength, which she will never need because we will never let anything happen to her." He said, allowing Chris to slide his boxers and her remaining clothes off. They had only made love a handful of times in the past two months, and usually just as an escape from the overwhelming pain they were feeling. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for yet, so he let her take control. Once his boxers were gone and there was nothing between them, she kissed his inner thigh and nuzzled his growing erection. Oh god, she was…"Oh….." he breathed as she took him within her mouth, sucking lightly and doing the most wonderful, eye-crossing things with her tongue. He was fully aroused within moments and she released him, moving to straddle his hips.

"What if it is a boy?" she asked casually and his head dug back into the pillows as she slowly took him within her.

"Strong…" he gasped, focusing on the conversation and not the feel of her muscles clamping down on him rhythmically. "Strong….with and ear for music…and…oh god, baby…a little crazy, just like me…" he rasped and she smiled at his answer. "But…it's going to be a girl."

"What makes…jesus….what makes you say that?" she asked, groaning as his thumb found her clit and she picked up the pace.

"I told you…I've already seen her." He murmured and all talking stopped. Lifting up, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her breasts, licking and wordlessly praising them as she continued to move on him. It had been a while, a very long while, and as she began to cry out in pleasure, he rolled them over and pressed into her as deep as possible. With a scream, she shattered around him and he pumped into her a few more times before joining her in bliss. That night, they were able to sleep without a single worry or nightmare, their lives finally becoming complete.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Author's Note:This one is a little short, but I need a transition chapter, so….Enjoy!

"So, how far along are you?" Deb asked as she and Chris sat down in the living room.

"16 weeks." Chris replied with a smile, her hand automatically going to her slightly rounded belly. Her checkups had been great and Dr. Kelly was nothing but positive about this pregnancy. "We heard the heart beat recently. It was amazing!"

"I remember that with Indio." Deb said with a smile at the memory. "And how is Robert doing?"

"He couldn't be happier, but he is driving me crazy! He won't leave me alone! He says that you are my 'Baby-Mama-Sitter' for the day." Chris laughed, shaking her head, secretly appreciating her husband's thoughtfulness. Both had been nervous about the baby this time around and he was as over-protective as ever. But since everything seemed to be going so well, Chris had started to relax and truly enjoy the little life forming within her.

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"No! The little bugger is stubborn and won't show. But, I kind of want it to be a surprise, so I'm not complaining." Chris replied and Deb nodded. "Robert is convinced it is a girl, I think it is a boy."

"He was right about Indio when I was pregnant. I thought it was going to be a girl, but he kept saying it was going to be a boy." Deb warned and Chris grinned.

"As long as it is healthy, I don't care." Chris said, and then lowered her voice conspiratorially. "But, if it is a girl, I will never hear the end of it."

"You are right about that. Any names picked out yet?" Deb asked, truly happy for the couple. Most people would be uncomfortable conversing with their ex-husband's new, pregnant, wife, but Deb and Chris had become close. Robert and Deb were friends and always would be, and she was thrilled his life had turned around so much. She knew that Chris was the reason for that and could never be jealous of their relationship.

"If it is a boy we are thinking Thomas John, but we are still debating on a girl's name." Chris sighed, hand still on her stomach.

"When you see him or her, you'll know. It will come to you." Deb said reassuringly. "Just don't let Indio name the baby, whatever you do."

"Why?"

"I asked him the other night what he would name it and he said 'Turkey'. I'm not sure where he got that from, but he is convinced that that should be the baby's name. "Deb laughed and Chris joined her.

"Okay, we won't ask." Chris agreed quickly.

"So where is Daddy-Dearest today?" Deb asked as they calmed and Chris sighed.

"He has a meeting with the people with Disney. They are doing a remake of 'The Shaggy Dog' and are considering him for one of the parts. It would mean a lot if he got it, kind of a seal of approval."

"That would be great if he got it. Tell him good luck from me."

"Will do. He should be back so- Oh, speaking of the devil." Chris laughed as the front door opened and closed. Robert walked in, his smile lighting the room.

"I got the part!" he announced and both women cheered happily. Chris hugged him and kissed him in congratulations and Deb hugged him as well. "I get to play the villain and filming begins in two weeks. Tim Allen got the main role, which will be perfect for him."

"Congratulations honey! I'm so proud of you!" Chris said, kissing him again. Robert put his hand on her swollen belly and bent down.

"Did you hear that? Your daddy is going to be in a movie that you can actually watch!" he said, and then his eyes went wide as he felt a little bump against his hand. "Was that…"

"Yep. He has been doing jumping jacks in there all day." Chris replied and his smile went 1000-watt. His touch must have calmed the baby, because it didn't move anymore, but it was the needed confirmation that they had been waiting on. Eyes tear-filled, the two kissed once more and then sat down, hand-in-hand.

That night they laid in bed, his hand moving lightly over her stomach tenderly. Chris watched his face, loving the soft, contented look in his eyes as he was lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly and he smiled to himself.

"Just how lucky I am. Who knew two years ago when I was…well, where I was, that I would be here today? I don't know what I did right, but…" he trailed off and Chris smiled. Snuggling into his side, her lips found his and he sighed happily as they kissed.

"You deserve this, Robert. Hell, we both do. We fought hard, harder than most, for this and because of that fight we will appreciate it that much more." She said, stroking her hand over his cheek.

"Well, right now, I think I just want to appreciate my beautiful, brilliant wife." He murmured and she giggled as he rolled her onto her back and proceeded to appreciate her for the rest of the night.


	43. Chapter 43

Only about two or three chapters left guys! Considering a sequel of random Chris/Robert moments, but still unsure... any way, enjoy!

Chapter 43

"Dito, it is going to be great, dude…Yeah, I talked to Trudy and she loves it…Yeah…yeah…okay, next week. Bye." Robert sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Dito doing okay with the script?" Chris asked, waddling out from the bedroom and rubbing his shoulders lightly. Robert closed his eyes at her touch, letting himself relax as she massaged gently.

"Yeah, he will be okay. Just having some trouble with the second act." He replied and, taking her hand, kissed it gently. Chirs grinned as he pulled her around and down into his lap.

"I think I'm getting too big to be sitting on your lap. I look like a blimp!" she giggled but he shook his head, hands moving around to rest on her enormous belly.

"You look beautiful….a beautiful blimp." He joked and she smacked his thigh with a snort. He laughed against her back, kissing her spine through her shirt. "How is your back today? Need some TLC?"

"Always." She replied and he began to knead the muscles gently. She purred at the sensation, thankful for the relief of soreness even if it was only temporary. "Well, it is definitely your child, Robert. They have been doing cartwheels in there all day. Nobody ever told me that they like to use your ribs for monkey bars."

"That's my girl, a natural gymnast." He grinned and she gasped as he found a particularly difficult knot. They fell silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet moment together, and he sighed contently. "Not much longer, sweetheart, and we will have a beautiful baby."

"It is going to be great, Robert." Chris said and he nodded. "When do you have to meet with Sting?"

"In an hour. I should probably get going if I don't want to be late." He replied and she slowly stood up, with his help. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Robert, Im pregnant, not an invalid. I will be fine." She laughed and he took her into his arms (as much as possible). "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Kneeling, he kissed her stomach. "And I love you, little girl."

"Little boy."

"Little girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Bye, honey. Be careful and say hey to Sting for me." She laughed and he nodded, kissing her once more. Just before the door closed, she called out. "BOY!"

That night she was restless as she lay in bed and tried to go to sleep. Her back had been killing her all evening and even Robert's magic hands hadn't been able to relieve the solid ache. He had fallen asleep, exhausted from working all day, and she looked over at his unconscious form irritably. Rolling over, purposefully bouncing the bed as much as possible, she grunted as another pain hit. A rush of wetness poured from between her legs and she frowned. What the-?

"Oh my god….Robert. Robert!" she gasped, shaking him hard and he groaned as he rolled over.

"Wh-What? What's wrong?" he grunted sleepily.

"I think it's time, Robert. The baby is coming."

"What baby?" he asked groggily and her eyes lit up in pain.

"OUR BABY YOU IDIOT!" she yelped and his eyes snapped open. Sitting up, he looked over and saw, sure enough, her water had clearly broken.

"Okay, it's alright, honey. Just relax and let me get the bags. Start timing the contractions." He said and she nodded, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her body. They had been prepared for over two weeks for this night, but nothing had prepared her for the reality of it all. Robert was at her side a few moments later and helped her stand from the bed.

"I need to change. I cant go to the hospital like this." She said as the contraction let off. Robert helped her into a pair of sweats a warm shirt, then they headed down to the car.

Robert tried his best to not drive like a maniac on the way to the hospital, but Chris's cries of pain urged him to push it. They flew into the waiting room and Chris was whisked away before he knew what had happened. As he grabbed the bags from the car and re-entered the hospital a nurse found him.

"Mr. Downey?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife is ready for you in Room 4. She is already 8 centimeters dilated, so I suggest you hurry." She said and he rushed down to the room. He was scrubbed and given a paper gown and within minutes he was by Chris's side.

Labor was never easy, especially the first time, but Chris took it like a trooper- only threatening Robert's manhood a few dozen times throughout the early contractions. He held her hand the entire time, wincing in pain as she nearly broke his hand, and wiped her face with a cool cloth until the Dr. Kelly finally came in and checked her.

"I need to push!" Chris yelled and she nodded.

"Yup, it's time. Okay, Chris. On the next contraction, you know what to do." Kelly said. Robert kissed Chris's forehead as the next contraction hit and Chris pushed as hard as she could with a cry.

"You can do it, honey. You're doing great. Come on, almost there." Robert said and Chris pushed again.

"One more time should do it. Ready and….push!" Kelly ordered and Chris beared down. With a scream she felt a rush from below and Kelly cheered. Chris and Robert looked down and saw the tiny life they had been waiting on. Nurses surrounded the baby, suctioning and rubbing until a beautiful, tiny cry filled the room.

"Oh my god…" Chris panted.

"Congratulations, you two. It's a girl!" Kelly announced. Robert, wide-eyed and pale, cut the cord. Once the baby was cleaned up a bit, Kelly placed her on Chris's chest. Robert and Chris stared at the baby, tears filling their eyes as the baby wiggled slightly in the warm blanket.

"She's perfect." Robert murmured and Chris could only nod.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Kelly asked, watching the happy family. Chris looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Aurora Abigail Downey." She said and Robert looked at his wife.

"That's…perfect. Where did Abigail come from?"

"It means 'a father's joy'." She explained and he smiled. It really was perfect. Looking at Robert, she smiled back at him tearfully. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Do you mind?" he asked and she laughed. Passing him the baby carefully, she watched his eyes go wide. "Hey, Aurora. Im your daddy." He murmured and the baby made a small whimper. He looked at Chris, grinning broadly, then reluctantly turned the baby over to a waiting nurse. Stats and tests awaited and the baby needed to be checked out. As they waited Chris was moved to a regular room and soon fell asleep, exhausted.


	44. Chapter 44

Very short, but I didn't want to wait any longer... R and r!

Chapter 44

Chris woke a few hours later to the sound of quiet humming. Rolling over in the oh-so-comfortable hospital bed, she saw Robert holding Aurora, rocking her back and forth gently in a rocking chair, singing softly to her.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Chris smiled at the beautiful scene. Robert was holding Aurora like she was made of glass, the tender look in his eyes enough to bring tears to her own. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over and smiled at her.

"Look, Ro, Mommy is awake!" he said quietly and Chris quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ro?" she questioned and he shrugged, carefully passing the baby to her.

"It fits her, I think. She seems to like it." He replied. Chris instinctively situated Aurora to feed her and the baby latched on with ease. Robert sat beside the bed, just watching quietly. It was obvious that Chris was going to be a wonderful mother and it warmed his heart to watch them.

"She's hungry." Chris laughed.

"She hasn't eaten in 9 months, of course she is hungry." He replied. "Everyone has been calling and sending their well wishes. Your mother said to call her ASAP."

"I will as soon as Aurora is done." Chris promised. Hearing a knock on the door, they looked up and Dr. Kelly walked in.

"Oh good, I see Ro is already eating. That's a good sign." Kelly said and Chris looked at Robert, who looked away guiltily.

"It caught on quick." He muttered and she rolled her eyes. The doctor checked the baby's vitals, pleased with what she found.

"Official weigh in is 7lbs, 9 ounces, and 20 inches long. A good, healthy weight and length." She said.

"When can we go home?" Chris asked, anxious to leave the hospital.

"I would like to keep you until tomorrow morning, just to be on the safe side, but then you are free." Kelly replied and the parents nodded. After a couple more minutes of chatting, she left and Robert took Aurora from Chris to burp and rock to sleep. It wasn't long before there was another knock on the door and Deb and Indio walked in.

"Hey, guys. Indio, come meet your new baby sister." Robert said quietly and Indio hesitantly walked over. "This is Aurora."

"She's little." Indio said and the adults smiled.

"You were this little once." Robert replied, grinning as Ro yawned widely. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" Indio asked, a mix of fear and excitement in his voice. Robert stood and had him sit down in the rocking chair.

"You have to support her head…okay, just cradle her in your arms….perfect." he said and Indio smiled at the baby in his arms. From the corner, Deb started snapping pictures with her camera. Chris watched from the bed as Robert's eyes lit up at the sight of both of his children. Kneeling down in front of the chair, he spoke quietly to Indio and Aurora both and Chris made sure Deb was getting pics of the moment. After a few minutes it was Deb's turn and she rocked the baby gently in the chair.

"She's beautiful, you two. I think she has your eyes, Chris." She said and Chris smiled proudly.

"They may change after a while, but I hope they don't." Robert said, sitting beside Chris on the bed, holding her hand. Deb and Indio visited for a little while longer, and then left as lunch was being brought in. Chris curled her nose at the food but knew she had to eat if she was going to breastfeed. Robert promised to bring her McDonalds for dinner and she choked down what she could of the awful mystery meat.

True to Dr. Kelly's word, they were released the next day and Robert proudly drove them home. Once home, he introduced Aurora to the house and her new crib. They had decided to paint the nursery, for the short time they were still in the house, a simple mix of pastel colors since they didn't know the sex. Aurora seemed as pleased as a baby could as Robert put her in the crib and drifted off to sleep within seconds. Chris walked into the room and smiled at the sleeping baby.

"I think she likes her crib." Robert whispered and she nodded. "You should be resting, honey."

"I'm okay. I really want a shower more than anything." She said and he followed her out of the room after checking that the baby monitor was working.

After Chris had cleaned up she fed Aurora and the family laid down in the bed, the baby between them. Robert gently stroke Aurora's cheek as the baby dozed and Chris smiled.

"I can't believe it. I'm a mother." She said and he carefully leaned over and kissed her.

"You are going to be a wonderful mommy." He said and she smiled at him. As her eyes began to close he once again began humming to his two girls. Within a few seconds Chris was out and Robert soon followed, his arm protectively over both of them.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Author's Note: Quite possibly my favorite chapter of all. I had fun writing it, and not just because of the extremely smutty smut part. Hope you like it, too!

Also, guys, I'm afraid that this is the last chapter. It has been a great run and I certainly want to continue it, but I think Chris and Robert's story (at least this part) will end here. If I do continue, it will be in a new fic altogether. Please let me know what you guys think, any suggestions for a new fic, (if you even want one) and as always many many hugs to you guys!

Chris sighed gratefully as she walked into the house. Her meeting had run longer than expected and she had been anxious to get home to her husband and daughter. Aurora was 3 months old and growing fast and was already the light of her parents' eyes. With great reluctance she had decided to return to work and Robert, who had just finished his own movie, was more than supportive of her choice. He had gladly stayed with Aurora while Chris went to meet with a producer, happy to get some quality time with the baby.

Dropping her purse on the kitchen table, Chris walked into the living room and smiled. Robert was stretched out on the sofa, Aurora curled up on his bare chest. Both were fast asleep, though Robert's arms were wrapped around the baby protectively. Grabbing the camera, Chris snapped off a few pictures, unable to pass up on the moment. Once finished, she set the camera down and moved to the duo. She bent over and kissed Robert softly as she lifted Aurora from his arms. Neither woke and she put Aurora in her crib, returning to the living room a moment later.

As carefully as possible she stretched out beside Robert, smiling as he unconsciously turned and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. She stroked his arm lightly, not really thinking about anything in particular, just relaxing and enjoying being in his arms. She wasn't surprised when she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"How was your meeting?" he asked and she rolled over to face him, pressing her forehead to his.

"Fine. I think I am going to accept." She replied and he smiled, eyes opening sleepily.

"Good. I think you should. It's a good director with a good budget." He said and she nodded.

"How was Ro?" she asked, stroking his slightly stubbly cheek and he grinned.

"Perfect, as always. I really need to spend more time with her. I can't believe how big she is already." He said, and then remembered something else. "Oh, and Indio will be here around 6. Deb is dropping him off after practice."

"I think you two should spend some time together alone. Everything has been revolving around the baby for the past few months, I don't want him to feel left out." She said and he grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing. I think I'll take him out tomorrow, maybe go to a Lakers game or something." He said and she nodded. Unable to wait any longer, he kissed her softly. It was just supposed to be a brief, appreciative kiss, but as Chris's nails trailed down his side and chest, he deepened it. They hadn't had much time together since Aurora he come along and even when they did they were usually too sleep deprived to do much. But both were very much awake in that moment and Chris sighed happily as Robert's lips traveled over her cheek and down her neck. Rolling on top of her and working her shirt out of her pants, he grinded against her lightly…until the baby monitor came alive with loud, hungry cries.

"Damn." Chris grunted in frustration and he groaned, climbing off of her. Chris went to the baby's room with an apologetic look back at her disappointed husband. Robert decided that a shower was in order, maybe a cold one at that, and headed for the bedroom.

The weekend passed uneventfully. Robert and Indio enjoyed a "Guys Only" day and Chris could tell it was just what the boy needed. He talked excitedly about the game and even getting to meet a few of the players and he had even brought back a tiny Lakers shirt for his little sister.

"It's never too early." He declared to Chris's amusement, but she shook her head.

"It's wonderful, Indio, but I'm afraid no daughter of mine will wear anything other than the best- Miami Heat." She said and Indio's jaw dropped, along with Robert's.

"Miami?!" both screeched and she nodded firmly, laughing as the guys started groaning in despair.

"Go Heat!" Chris said, raising Aurora's small hand in a cheer.

"Come on, Indio. At least one of my children won't be tainted with such nonsense." Robert grumbled and the two went to the kitchen, Chris laughing as she watched them go.

The rest of the week passed quickly with Chris busy in talks for the new movie and even throwing Robert's name into the mix. Robert, for his part, was happy to play House Husband for the time being. He merrily did the shopping, cleaning, and Aurora-sitting while she worked. On Friday evening he even went out for Chris's favorite ice cream at her pitiful request. Naturally, the only store that carried it was halfway across town, but he didn't mind.

When he returned to the house, however, he noticed the lights were turned off. Nearly tripping over Dart in the dark, he put the ice cream away and made his way to the bedroom. Expecting to find Chris fast asleep, he was surprised to see the room warmly lit by several strategically placed candles. The bed sheets had been changed from practically cotton to shimmering dark satin and he turned at a quiet cough behind him. His jaw nearly fell through the floor at the sight.

Chris stood in the corner, dressed in deep purple and lacy black lingerie. Her hair was wild and wavy and her eyes were dark with clear intent. Walking forward towards him, the candle light fell over her body and Robert nearly began to drool.

"Wh-what's the occasion?" he stammered, eyes raking over her.

"Just a thank you for being such a good husband lately." She replied.

"What about Aurora?" he asked, dreading to be interrupted yet again.

"She is at Deb's for the night." Chris replied and he could only nod dumbly. She walked closer to him until they were breathing the same air, though not quite touching. "It's just you…" Her lips brushed over his. "..and me." She kissed his slackened mouth chastely. "Touch me, Robert." She only had to ask once before his hands were on her hips, pulling her body flush against his, lips crashing against hers hungrily.

"Oh god, I've missed you…" he gasped, pushing her back onto the bed. Chris grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of her, and he groaned as her fingers deftly released him from his jeans. He stroked into her hand anxiously, already raging hard and aching for release. It had been too long with too many painful interruptions and he quickly had to push her hand away. "This will end far too fast if you don't stop that…" he warned and she grinned wickedly. Before he knew what had happened she had them flipped over and he choked back a cry as she swallowed him whole in one fell swoop. She worked him roughly and, when he had the strength to raise his head and look down he saw that she was giving him an ample view of her cleavage. It was all too much and, with a strangled warning, he pulsed hotly down her throat. She licked her lips erotically and slid up his body, taking his shirt off as she went.

"There. Now we don't have to rush and can take our time." She purred, kissing him deeply. She was right, it would take time for him to recover, and he intended to make her efforts well worth her while. Rolling them over, his eyes took her in. The lacy bra accentuated and lifted her breasts tantalizingly and he decided to pay homage to them first. He ran his tongue over her cleavage occasionally mouthing her hard nipples through the thin material. As he continued his ministrations, he shucked off the rest of his clothing. With one finger, he pulled the cup of her bra down and sucked hard on her nipple, causing her to arch her back wantonly. Her hands found his hair, holding him to her and moaning at the sensations he was causing.

Finally leaving her delicious breasts, he kissed his way down her body to inspect the matching thongs. They were so thin they were nearly see-through and he grinned as he saw that they were already soaked. His finger trailed down the idle of the material and he heard her gasp at his teasing. He upped the ante and followed the imaginary trail with his tongue, making sure to press against her concealed clit and moaning as he tasted her. Her hips arched up at the contact and he moved his hands to her thighs to hold her down on the mattress. Looking up, he saw she was grasping the sheets with white knuckles and got an idea. Sliding her thongs partway down her thighs, he looked up at her.

"Touch yourself for me." He said. Chris looked down at him in surprise and he smiled. "Please, baby, I want to watch you." She bit her lip at his request but slowly slid a hand down her stomach to between her legs. He kissed one thigh softly as she began to move her finger over her clit. He continued kissing wherever he could reach and saw that, as self-conscious as she was, she soon got into the eroticism of him watching. Her eyes closed with a soft sigh and her other hand moved to cup her breast, massaging gently.

"Robert…" she moaned and he had to remind himself to exhale. As the air escaped his lips it washed over her and her moans became louder.

"Th-that's it, baby. A little faster." He stammered and she obeyed with a whimper of pleasure. He saw her roll a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and was pleased that she had started to enjoy this new twist. God knew he was enjoying it! Her finger below began to stray lower, dipping into herself and he couldn't hold back any longer. Nosing her hand back to her clit, he smiled at her. "Here. Let me." He said and moved his tongue deep inside her. Chris nearly flew off the bed, her finger moving faster against herself. The dual sensations soon had her sobbing in release and he gently licked her clean.

"Holy god, that was…amazing!" she exclaimed and he chuckled quietly as he completely removed her thongs. Moving back up her body, he reached behind her and unfastened her bra, finally releasing her breasts from their constraints. He pressed a soft kiss above her heart as he positioned himself at her trembling entrance. He was hard again, aching to join back into the fun.

"Now I know what you look like when I'm on location." He said and she giggled, kissing him. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "Now together." He whispered and slid into her deeply. She sighed in pleasure, finally feeling that wonderful fullness and completion she had missed for so long. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he began to move in her, taking his time in building them back up. Chris, however, had other plans, and moved in counterpoint to his thrusts, adding friction that soon had him picking up the pace. Lips never parting, he held her body tightly against his as their climaxes hit simultaneously.

They cuddled on the bed as their bodies calmed, soft kisses and caresses passing between them. As he pressed a kiss to her cheek, however, he saw that her eyes were unfocused, lost in thought. He could tell that whatever she was thinking about was troubling from the unconscious frown.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked quietly and she sighed.

"Nothing. It's just…oh, Robert, it's so stupid…" she said, shaking her head. He grinned, knowing exactly the problem. Kissing her gently, he climbed out of bed and began dressing. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll be right back." He replied and left her with a confused frown.

Twenty minutes later, he returned and Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he handed her Aurora.

"Deb said she was impressed we lasted as long as we did. She wasn't able to go longer than an hour the first time she left Indio. We lasted nearly three." He said, sitting down beside them on the bed.

"She wasn't angry that you showed up so late?" she asked and he laughed.

"She already had Ro's bag packed and by the door. She remembers what it is like and wasn't angry at all." He explained and Chris grinned. Lying down in the bed, Aurora safe between them, they fell asleep, their bond as strong as ever.


End file.
